Will It Stay
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: Sequal to 'keep your attention on me'. Mello and Matt travel to Los Angeles together and begin to settle until Mello ask something of the red head. He's already told himself he'd do anything for him so what if it leads to death? LAST CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys

**Hey you guys! It's been a while since my last mattxmello story huh? Well… not that long actually. But as I (sorta, kinda) promised I'm writing a sequal to it. I hope you guys won't be disappointed in me with this one and I hope all the guys who supported me in my last one will be here too. (Hopefully more too!) Enough yapping though, enjoy the story. **

_It had been a few years since Matt left with Mello. He had no idea the blond's been in Los Angeles all that time. Personally when he heard that they were going to America he became scared. He could barely remember life outside Wammy walls. Now he was going to a different country all together? Despite his fears he went anyway just because he knew that Mello was going to be there. _

_It was extremely different to what he was used to…_

_Right when the plane landed he hated the atmosphere. It was too loud: the cars, the people, and the city. He wasn't one to show it though. Although he kept the hatred to himself, Mello was able to tell. "We'll be leaving soon." He said. He loved how he knew him so well…_

…

Watching the city from a distance didn't seem too different from Wammy's. He didn't really take an interest because he was so used to that city it was like watching a re-run on television. This city, however, was different and filled with such… _strange _looking people. Matt wasn't a fan of change but if he doesn't look out the window so much then he'd probably be fine. The gamer shut the curtains and looked around his room. It had been about two weeks since he's been here and yet he wasn't even close to getting used to his new room. They were in a motel just outside the city. The room was plain (to his relief) with cream colored walls and only a picture to make the room stand out a little. The bed was twin sized with a head board with designs of swirls and waves. The bathroom was actually a little bigger than the actual bed room. Still the room wasn't all that big though he didn't complain. Mello wasn't there all that often. Something about 'work'. What the hell was he 'working' on? What job could possibly help him get any closer to winning the Kira case?

The boy sighed, standing up from the window's ledge. He stared at the huge assortment of games that covered his room floor. Most of them were from Mello, bootleg since they weren't out anywhere else yet. They were so he wouldn't feel lonely while he was gone. The gamer sighed again. Mello was pretty dense about relationships. _I'm lonely without you…? That's how it goes? Damn, I sound like a chick… _In the course of two weeks he was pretty much done with about 80 percent of them. Most of them weren't hard or too complicated for him to solve. Mello's bound to know that he might get bored and come over soon. If he didn't the red head would have to take action. Like… roam the city… No, he wasn't ready for that yet. _I'll work up to it someday… _Maybe he could roam the motel? _Yeah, let's do that… _Matt popped a cigarette into his mouth, but didn't bother to light it. He didn't want unwanted strangers complaining to him. He remembered to take his room key card and walked out his door. The first thing he did was look around and to his relief no one was on his floor. Wondering to the elevator he pushed the button and watched as the numbers decreased until they reached his floor, number 5. When the door opened he was just as surprised to see a certain blond haired fellow as he was to see the red head.

"M-Matt? I've never seen you out of your room before!" Mello replied, wide eyed.

He scratched his head, "Yeah, well, I was kinda bored so…"

Mello walked out of the elevator and stared at the boy before taking the cigarette and forcing a kiss. He laughed, "Sorry. Been waiting for that…"

Matt sighed, "You're not the only one… So… how was _work_?"

The blond's eyebrow rose, "_Work_? You're making it sound like I'm not actually working!"

"Well you never _did _tell me _where _you actually work." Matt crossed his arms.

"Dude, you're like some housewife suspicious that her husband might be cheating!" _That is what it's kinda like… _"Anyway, I do have something to tell you about the job. Come on."

Matt followed him back to their room. The gamer sat at his usual place on the windowsill and slid his goggles onto his forehead, rubbing his eyes. "What is it?" During his yawn Mello took the liberty of taking his hand and placing his lips back on his. Having tasting a secondhand smoker's yawn the blond had to hold back a cough in order to have full advantage of the kiss. Matt smiled remembering why they came back in here in the first place, "Wait… does this have to do with the news about work?"

Mello stared at him blankly for a second before remembering, "Oh, yeah, right!" He stayed where he was, leaving the red head cornered, "I… didn't tell you this before we came here, but… I need-well-_want_ you to help me out with this case. Just behind the scenes I promise!"

"Humph. And to think I thought you _wanted _me here but it was just so you could _use _me for your goal." Matt scoffed.

"But I do-!"

The gamer laughed while putting a hand to Mello's lips, "I was joking. You _do _know that this means I'm expecting more of you?"

"You seriously sound like a chick!" Mello laughed which got him a personal beating, "No you're right. I'm sorry." He yawned, placing his head on the younger's lap.

The red head ran a hand through blond hair, "So I suppose this means… we can't stay here right?"

"Sorry."

"Will I still see less of you?"

"…Sorry." Matt sighed, staring at the curtains that blinded his view of the city. Mello lifted his head, "You can leave if you want to." One glare from the boy was enough for the blond to know that, that wasn't happening. "I, uh, really like you, you know that right?"

"Huh? Where's this coming from? And if I had to say it you do too!"

The older kept his head on the boy's lap, "I… love you. And it's just in case. Maybe it'll be my last chance to tell you."

_And first… _Matt gasped, "What are you talking about!? What are you going to do!?"

"Nothing! At least not yet!" He sighed, "You'll see…"

_Hm… _Matt tried to smile brightly, "And if you really _do _think this may be your last time then tell me everyday!"

The blond lifted his head, eyebrow's creased, "What…?"

"I _demand_ you tell me 'I love you' everyday!"

"What!? No way!"

He smirked, "Fiiine! But if you don't then no kisses from me!"

Mello's jaw literally dropped. "You bastard!"

"Hey, you're the one who's scared that you might _never _say it again! Ooh boo-hoo! I'm gonna run into trouble so I might as well tell him while I still can for I can _neva _say it again!!" The red head replied dramatically.

He turned red from embarrassment, "Fine."

The blond leaned in for another until the younger stopped him, "Say it." He teased.

"I already said it today!!"

"I didn't limit how many times you had to say it each day!" He laughed. _I get to call the shots now, ha! _"Come on! Just one more time today."

He sighed, scratching his head before looking up at him sincerely which surprised the gamer, "I love you."

Matt gulped, "That was really weirder than I thought."

"Yeah, well it's your fault…"

There was silence between the two until Matt spoke up again, "What are you… going to do? I know you like 'living on the edge' and crap, but… this won't be ridiculous will it?"

"Uh, it depends on how much you like what my guys do."

"_Guys_!? Jeez, I already don't like where this is going…!"

Mello waved his hands, "No, no! These people are too unattractive from me to fall for any of them!" A yawn escape from his lips and made the atmosphere even more awkward. "Haha, I guess I'll hit the sack." He walked over to the bed and plopped onto the end. He pointed to the space above him. What this meant was that: Would you be my pillow? Matt followed and slid onto the bed, leaning his head back while he felt extra weight on his chest. "You're not too old for this?" The red head laughed lightly. He didn't want the room to fall silent, it was already silent enough.

He laughed back, "Not if you're cuddling with a _lover_."

After a few minutes Mello fell asleep and the only things that could be heard were the clock and the blond's steady breathes. Matt stared off into space, subconsciously petting the boy's hair. _I'll have to leave… Will I be in the same place as him? Damn, but I don't feel like working! What does he expect me to do? What if I can't do it and he sends me back here, or even home!? _He shook his subconscious head. _No, maybe back to the motel but never back to Wammys… Right? _He sighed again, "I'll try my best though," He whispered, "So that, that decision won't have to be made."

_Our lives are going to end soon… I can tell by looking at his face… _

**Well, finished. I bet it isn't all that great huh? At least I finally finished it! I couldn't even finish the whole first page in the past 2 or 3 weeks. It's just been sitting there, nagging me that I have to finish but I just couldn't think of anything interesting to start off the story. Originally Mello telling him that he needed his help was supposed to be maybe the 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** chapter, but I guess I decided to make it right off the bat. I know they weren't staying in a hotel-motel-whatever so that's why I made it so they'd move to the warehouse (that's where his mafia gang is right) later on. Also know that the next chapter won't be up for a while considering I don't have the volumes with them in it and'll have to borrow them from my best friend. We just finished work so it'll probably be a while before I see her again. Be patient with me okay? I promise I'll update, um, 2 or 3 chapters next time. Also please review to tell me what you think. I don't care if you flame me anymore. My first few chapters are never all that great. The ending wasn't that great either. :D And sorry if you thought that, that 'I love you' part was crappy or lame. It serves a purpose further into the story. That part was also meant to be for a later chapter, but before I can even plan on those I need the book, lol. Well see you in time! Sayonara!**

**P.S 'Living on the edge'… that's what it's called right?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys

**Hey you guys. Guess what? Because of my incredibly densely-ness (not even a word right) I completely forgot that I had volume 7 in my grasp. Xd Because of this I am able to write an extra chapter before stopping to get the rest of the books! Lol, and to think that I thought that I had a little extra time to stay away from this story! Jk, I also would like to apologize ahead of time about the hideout. I truly have no idea where it was considering my low amount of information so I'd like to tell you before hand and promise to change it in later chapters. Thanks also for the reviews in the first chapter and am hoping to see more in this one. Enjoy! **

**:D**

Mello didn't particularly rush the gamer to pack his things so they could leave the motel. He guessed whatever he wanted him to do it could wait for the moment. Most of his games were packed just the day before and one of Mello's 'men' picked it up. _Still not used to that… _Now today they were traveling once again to an unknown part of the city that was unfamiliar to him._ Ugh… more change… _Matt didn't hide the fact that he was uninterested in leaving while they drove and didn't take the time to ease his boredom by looking out the window. Even if he tried the windows were so overly tented he could barely see outside.

Once they made it to their destination the three exited the car (the driver, Mello and Matt) and started towards the building. "Are you sure you don't know where we are?" Mello asked cautiously.

"Like hell! I don't even know what state this is!" (He didn't really care for geography.) "It's not like I'll wonder off and tell some stranger where I live. I won't even leave the building!" _Jeez, why are you being so defensive…? I couldn't even see out the freakin' window! _Mello nodded to the guy-who was once driving but now stood by the door-and he opened the door, allowing them to enter. The hallway they had to pass through was extremely dark and the only light showing was the one that was at the end of it. They traveled to the elevator, to the top floor, and when the door opened it almost seemed like those extremely expensive hotel rooms. The chandeliers that hung from the ceiling contrasted against the sparkling floor and surrounding windows. Although the couches looked rather cheep looking, but other than that it would be fit for a high quality looking person. The thing that really caught his eye were his games which seemed like were just dumped onto the floor in a huge pile and some stranger looking through them. Matt's eye twitched. _These guys __**were **__unbelievably unattractive! A-and some __**guy **__was touching my game!! _All of the men in the room stared at him like they were disappointed. These guys looked so 'tough' looking and they certainly did look like they were from a bad crowd. The gamer looked at Mello indecisively. _What was Mello getting himself into…? _

"So guys," Mello walked forward, taking off his jacket and throwing it onto the couch, "this is Matt. The guy I was telling you about."

A broad looking man shifted in his seat, "_This _is Matt?"

Matt's eyebrow rose. The middle aged blond looking through his games threw the one he was holding onto into the pile, "Huh, just looks like a kid!"

_What!? And Mello __**doesn't**__!? _"Hey!" Matt ran over to the man and pushed him away from the pile, "Stop touching my damn games!" The guy lifted his hands and stepped back, "And," The gamer crossed his arms, "what the hell do you guys do anyway!? What's Mello been doing!?"

"Mello? You brought a game loving _kid _here?"

"Stop calling me a kid! Mello's not that much older!"

The blond took a bite of the chocolate bar no one even knew he had, "Rod! This guy's good. He can get information on pretty much anyone if you wanted and is pretty good with surveillance."

While he was saying this Matt was putting away his games in the box they came in. Without finishing he stood up and crossed his arms again, "What the **hell **do you guys do?" _You still haven't told me! _

Rod Ross waved him away, "Its best you don't know." What he really meant was: 'I'm not telling a kid.'

Matt sighed, uncrossing his arms, "Mello?" The older gave him a look saying he'd tell him later. Suddenly a skinny man with glasses cut in, "Boss! Why do we keep having kids enter our group!? If we start doing tha-!"

"Jack!" Rod interrupted, "Don't talk low about Mello! He's been a valuable member ever since he's joined and he hasn't been wrong since. If he thinks this kid is good then we're just have to trust him."

Jack spat. _Don't like him already and he has to bring a friend… _

_Mello… What's he been doing? Something illegal I bet… Everyone thinks he's a badass huh? _A smirk etched across his face as he put a hand to his hip, "Hey Mello?" They all turned to face the red head and he let them ponder before continuing, "Say it."

Mello's face turned a deep crimson as he accidentally dropped his chocolate wrapper, "S-say what?" He looked away, trying to hide his face.

"Oh you know what." Everyone stared at them dumbfounded and he could tell what was going through their minds. There was still silence in the room for the blond couldn't even open his mouth to say anything. His face showed millions of expressions, some without name and after a few minutes he started to mumble. "Huh? What was that?"

He growled at the gamer who was enjoying every minute of this, "I-!" He closed his mouth again, and looked down as if he'd forgotten the words. "I-uh-I l-lu-!"

"Why don't you just say it? I lo-!"

"MATT CAN I TALK TO YOU IN PRIVATE FOR A MINUTE!!" Mello ran across the room and grabbed the boy by his shoulders, dragging him to the other end of the room where no one would be able to eavesdrop. He turned his head and waved them to be sure that nothing was wrong and faced the younger again, "Matt!?" He whispered.

"You better tell me what you've been doing!?" Matt replied, angrily.

The blond sighed and turned back to the gang, "Yeah, so I'll take him to his room now…" He took Matt's wrist and pulled him to the direction of the elevator. He made sure they got all of his games before starting down lower levels. The men's rooms were actually on the floor they were on before but Mello made it so he'd get extra protection by having a different floor. He took him to the room closest to the elevator on the right and when they entered it Mello closed the door behind him.

"Mello? What have you been doing?"

Matt grabbed the older by his shoulders until he took his hands, "I just joined a gang that's all." He answered calmly.

"That's all? You couldn't have joined a police force or something!? How the hell are you supposed to get closer to Kira if you're in a _gang_?"

"I know what I'm doing! I'm closer to winning then you think."

The red head's eyebrows creased, "Why don't you telling me anything?" He hadn't realized his back was against the wall and he slid down, Mello going along with him. "You're just being a 'b'."

Mello chuckled lightly, "Does this mean you don't want to help me anymore? I'll understand if you don't."

"If I do you'll just find me useless and send me back to Wammy's!"

"What?" He shook his head, "No I won't. Well, you _will _be useless."

He sighed, "Always find time for jokes…"

"So you're not helping?"

"No… I will. I already agreed didn't I? Mello… I promised myself a long time ago that'd I help you anyway I could to reach your goal. You can't get rid of me that easily." He smiled.

Mello smiled back, "Thanks. Have I told you how much I love you?"

"This would be the first, yes." Matt's eyes drifted to their location, "This is my room?" He still had the surrounding, roof to floor, windows but it was much emptier with a single couch, a television in the corner and several unplugged computers and plugs thrown to the corner of the room. To any normal person this would seem extremely dull though for Matt this was paradise.

"Yeah."

"Sooo… What do you want me to do?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Mello stood up, wondering to the door, "I'll see you later okay?"

"Um, sure." Mello walked and started up to their previous floor. Rod Ross and the others were already prepared to leave and all he had to do was grab his jacket. He threw it on while he headed for the elevator. The blond's attitude seemed to change so quickly. He was now serious once he was able to face his men. When the elevator finally reached the first floor they turned to the dark hallway and turned the corner when it ended. The metal steps creaked with each step and the room opened in front of them to see two more men and a hostage. He pulled out another chocolate bar and took a bite. "He say anything yet?" Rod asked when no one else would.

"So the Japanese police are so afraid of Kira that the only ones actually working with L are Soichiro Yagami, Kanzo Mogi, and Tota Matsuda… that right?" The dark skinned mafia member started.

The pitiful looking NPA director, Kanichi Takimura, closed his eyes tightly, not looking them in the eye, "Yeah, there was another guy named Ukita but he died…"

"And even though you're the NPA director," The mafia member started again, "you don't know about the notebook?"

He nodded. The other man laughed loudly, "What the hell is up with the Japanese Police Force?"

Mello snorted under his breath. _Heh, so with L gone, Soichiro Yagami Kanzo Mogi, and Tota Matsuda… Those three… _"And among those three the one with the most influence is this Yagami guy, who was the chief detective of the task force and is currently the deputy director?" He finally said.

"Yes…" This only came out as a whisper.

_So no matter what I have to do… I will get it before Near… _"Listen, America also knows about the murder notebooks and is going after Kira… They've begun to seriously act to recover the notebooks for themselves. We're finished if they get to it first." He smirked, "The way I see it, There're two notebooks. One with Kira and one with the NPA. And we'll take them both!" Mello was probably talking to his gang more than the NPA director.

"Yeah," Rod replied, "Mello's right. If we get one, killing will be easy… Get two and we don't have to worry about _being _killed! Both of them will be ours."

_Near… whatever you're doing right now… just know… _

_I'll cut ahead of you very soon… _

**Chapter 2 finished! Bet you never expected to see it this soon huh!? I actually finished it in one night since driving school is over! Whoo! I got's my permit now! Well, I get it tomorrow but I passed the test! I hope you like this chapter. The bottom part with the NPA director, while I was writing, thought it should be in the next chapter but I said nah, it'll be a while 'till I write the next chapter and plus it'll be the next day in the next segment so I decided to lump it in here. Also I'm sorry about the mafia members. I didn't know the guy (who was messing with the games) hair color but I assumed it was that. Just ignore it. I also made up Matt's room of course so don't flame me for that. It'd make sense right? Lol, okay, I'll be back soon. REVIEW please! I forgot the other thing I was gonna tell you so maybe next chapter! **

**See you in chapter 3! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys

**Hey you guys! Since I didn't feel like borrowing the books from ma friend I just decided to read the freakin' manga on the internet. I thought of this a couple of times before but now I'm getting off my lazy ass and writing this chapter. I'm going to try to make it at least 6 pages or more and since I AM going to get it off the internet the chapter will be coming more frequently. I also wanted to write this before school starts. .sigh. four more days of freedom… **

**Oh and P.S. if you're interested there is a poll about this story in my profile. Check it out cause I wanna see what you guys think ;3**

While everyone in that room was relaxed and the only sound that you could be aware of were the cars outside and the light giggling of the women by Rod's side. All seemed normal for Mello once again besides the thought that Matt was now here in a completely different floor. Once in a while he couldn't help wondering constantly how he was doing. He hasn't really got any specific orders yet so he had to be bored. Of course Mello brought his constant games for him to keep the mood just a little bit alive. Suddenly loud footsteps rushed up the emergency stairs. Why this person didn't use the elevator they'd never know. Maybe to tip them off of his presence. The door burst open and the dark skinned man stop in his tracks, breathing heavily, "B-Boss!"

Rod lifted his head slightly, holding his drink like he didn't have a care in the world, "What is it? Settle down!"

The man swallowed hard, "So-sorry! Eddy and I looked away for a second and he-," He just went straight to the bad news, "Takimura strangled himself with his necktie!"

The leader sighed impatiently, "You idiot. It doesn't really matter if the hostage dies, but…" _This may hurt the exchange… _

All Mello did was smile and quickly assured him, "Nah, it's better this way." Rod glared at him like he was crazy. What the hell was he talking about? _So he killed himself huh? Doesn't matter. Higuchi… He has Kira's power. And the various unnatural deaths at Yotsuba group. If it was Kira that killed Takimura… It was because he didn't know our faces and decided to kill him instead. If that's the case then he knew about the kidnapping. Then again there's always the possibility that he in fact committed suicide. _"Hmph…" _Now I can just aim for the next in command. _Mello chuckled darkly, a smirk stretched across his face while his hair shadowed his features, "Next we'll kidnap Yagami Soichiro's daughter, Sayu." The blond thought this over a little more. _I wish I di-No, it has to be this way. To risk everything for my goal, I have to do something that I know I'll regret later… _He stood up, walking to the other side of the room so the rest of the men couldn't see his face.

Rashual grunted loudly, "But why is someone like you, who's taken the heads of mob bosses even Kira can't touch, so keen on that notebook?"

Mello snorted, taking a huge bite of his chocolate bar, "It's not that I just want the notebook," He started, "It's Kira's head… That and to kill all who get in my way! To be number one!" All of the men stared at him out of respect. They liked the feel of going to the top, even if Mello was just doing this for himself. He was still helping their gang in the process.

A huge smirk appeared across Rod's face, "Yeah, it's just like Mello says: Kira is in the way. Even if we're number one as an organization, as long as Kira's there we'll always be number two. To kill Kira we have to know him… And if there's anything like that out there like what he uses to kill, we'll start there. We do as Mello says, we won't fail. Did he make a single mistake in the six months he's been with us?" The man said confidently.

Mello chuckled lightly outloud. _Sure this is extreme and no doubt will this leave an even bigger hatred between me and the Japanese Task Force but none of this matter compared to my hatred of Kira and the thought of beating Near. Going to extremes is what I need to be able to get to the top. After all this girl won't get hurt anyway; they'll give me the notebook for sure. This'll work out perfectly… _Despite his strong thoughts he couldn't help but feel uneasy.

…

Matt felt nervous heading down to a room full of thugs. He had to be be tough though. He didn't like being seen as a kid so he even added a cigarette to his lips along with a cocky attitude to seem more convincing. At first all he wanted to do was stay in the elevator, to hear if the blond was even there. But then he forgot that a single ring tipped them off with his presence so he had to open the doors anyway. He saw that only three guys were there at the time: one by the elevator, one in the middle of the room and the last chilling on the couch. At least there being less company lifted some of the nervousness, "Uh," He stepped out of the elevator quickly, getting a few feet away from all of them. They stared at him, waiting for him to continue. _Okay then… _"I just came to see if Mello was here."

The three glanced at each other for a second before the brunette by the elevator spoke up, "Nah, he's out."

"Oh, okay. Well I'll just get going then." He said quickly. He started for the door, only for the man to block it.

"But **we **can have a little fun while he's gone."

Matt let his cigarette fall to the ground. _What… the… fuck… _"Move **outta **my way, perverts!" He groaned, "If not, I'll whoop you're asses using kung fu from that fighter game I got for Christmas!" He wasn't serious about this, but he figured it'd buy him some time. He even got in a ready position just to be sure. _So lucky no one else is here to see this… _

The three of them stared at him like he was crazy. The one standing in the middle of the floor started laughing, "Chill dude, we're only kidding!"

Matt was able to jump into the open elevator and he pushed the close button furiously, "Sure you were y'bastards." The doors finally closed and he pushed the button to his floor. When it was finally moving the red head exhaled loudly, putting a hand to the door. Oh God, was he never going to go down there alone again!

…

After hearing that the poor girl was dragged into the van and tied up, Mello thought that it was about time to call in and get this over with as quickly as possible. Never again was he going to join them while they kidnapped an innocent girl. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yagami's phone number. He sighed impatiently while he listened to the ringing on his voice and when the phone finally clicked and the tense voice of an older man came on the other line he quickly turned serious. "Mr. Sub director…" He sighed again, "It's about the exchange for the director. It's off."

"What!"

Mello pulled his ear away for a second. _Calm down old man! You haven't even heard the rest yet… Damn. _"Takimura's… dead." When he heard the foul word directed at him he rolled his eyes. "But when we say it's off, we mean exchanging the director with the notebook. We'll exchange it for Yagami, Sayu instead." Having this long pause between him and Yagami made him want to end this conversation quicker, "There's no point in telling the subdirector of the police agency not tell the cops… But we'd like you to act alone. If we see any suspicious movement on your side of the police, your daughter's as good as dead. Yes… as acting director of police, it should be simple for you." The blond smirked from the next part. He didn't like the guy much anyway, "We're sending you a picture of Takimura's corpse to your email right now. Do have a good look at it. We'll contact you tomorrow." Before he could hear the director oppose he hung up. _Damn, doing all this crap is so frustrating… _He sighed again, he wasn't tired physically but his mind was pretty jumbled. His eyes wondered from the starry sky to the window to Matt's room. _I wonder how he's doing…? _

…

He opened the door without a single knock. It kinda reminded him of back at Wammy's when he just burst in like he owned the place. Here, it kinda, sorta applied. When he entered the room he could already feel the tense atmosphere and when he saw the red head he was sure why. Matt was just staring out the window, smoking a cigarette. "What's got you in such a bad mood?" Mello chuckled.

Matt grunted, "Nothing." He replied coldly. _Those punks put me in a bad mood! _

"Hm… Sure doesn't look that way."

_Whatever… _The younger turned to face him, "So… How's 'work'?"

"Uh," _Can't tell him about the girl… _"Fine I guess."

Matt already knew something was up, "Huh? What's wrong with _you_?" He cocked his head to the side.

"What? Nothing's up." He walked forward.

The red head inhaled and let out a cloud of smoke, "Mello. I've known you enough to tell when you're lying."

"What? How can you tell? How'd you know?"

He laughed loudly, "Cause you just told me!"

Mello glared at him, "Haha, you won't get me with that again." He took the boy's cigarette and just as swiftly flicked it out the window. He sighed, for about the hundredth time today, and sat down beside him, "So… You still wanna know?"

The boy shrugged, "If you want to."

The blond felt uneasy about telling about this. He'd looked down on him for doing a crime. _Anyone _would look down on him for that matter. But it's not like it really mattered anymore right? He already knows he's in a gang so it can't get any worse than that… "Well… we sorta, uh…"

Matt's face turned red, "Don't tell me you _did _something!?"

At first he was thinking about how he took the girl but when he saw his face he waved his hands quickly, "What!? No! No! You nasty! Never!"

The red head chuckled, "Okay."

He groaned, "Now I don't feel like telling you…"

"Okay! Okay, I'll be quiet."

"Well…" _I can tell him anything right? _The rest of the sentence came out like a flood, "Wekidnappedthisgirlforatrade!!" _We kidnapped this girl for a trade… _He took in a deep breath from his lack of air since he said that in only one, quick breath.

Mello was almost afraid to see his reaction. But all he heard was a sigh and he looked up to see an uninterested looking Matt. "So now you're kidnapping people?" He sighed again, "Guess I shouldn't be surprised…"

The blond looked at him like he's hurt, "You're disappointed…"

"Well of course I am!" He snapped, "You're wasting you're intelligence by-by-!"

He laughed synthetically, "Haha, sorry."

"You know L didn't want you to end up working this way."

"As a thug?"

"NO! Separately! You guys somehow inherited only part of L's personality. To be able to surpass L you guys have to combine your skills. I hate to admit it but you guys can't do it on your own."

_Probably… _"Maybe."

Matt waved his hands in defense, "Not to say that I'm going to stop supporting you!"

"I know what you mean Matt. Thank you."

He blinked for a second before groaning loudly, "Stop saying that!"

"Why?"

"I told you! You sound weird when you're nice! Especially since you have that thug look now it's just not right!"

"Fine! I won't!"

The younger smiled playfully, "Say it."

Mello smirked, "I thought you didn't want me to say anything nice."

"_This _phrase doesn't count. This one has a purpose and until you are no longer able to speak or I'm no longer able to hear it I want you to say it."

The blond put a finger under the other's chin, "I'm sorry Matt. When this is all over I promise I'll make our life better for you."

He let a small smile escape, "Our?"

"A new life together."

"A promise?"

"Yeah." They kissed and the blond separated his lips just a little to breathe the words, "I love you."

**So chapter 3 is done. I am so, so, so, so, so, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long! You know what? That message before the story was actually written a few weeks ago. Sorry! Unfortunate events came up and I just kept getting distracted. I hope you liked this one! I cut it a little short so I could submit it right away! I'll spell check it later. I hate leaving errors on my work but I wanted to give this to you right away! Review also! **

**P.S. Again, take the time to vote on my poll. If you don't review at least do the poll. At least it's less work than a review. You only need to use one hand XD! Anyway, see you in chapter 4!**

**BTW, school started… what a pain in the ass… **


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of the reviews so far

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far. Still looking forward to more! So, uh, yeah. I am so damn lazy. I looked through the chapters I had left to write in the Death Note series and it's a lot. Well, he isn't really in a lot so maybe it'll be alright. I finish this story this year at least. Then it'll be the end T-T. Anyway, um, I'm gonna try for this chapter to be longer. I'm gonna try to work constantly over the weekend with this. Hopefully I won't get distracted a lot. Enjoy chapter 4 though :D**

I was pretty quiet at the headquarters a certain albino individual worked at. The only sounds were small chatters and little clicks of a keyboard. It was extremely late. It would be unusual for a child to be up so late, even if it was for a homework assignment.

The albino heard several footsteps walking out of sync towards him, "Near…" One of them said. A male voice that was pretty deep.

"Yes?"

"The director of Japan's national police agency has been murdered."

_Not very surprising… _"And by whom?"

The man, named Lester, gasped silently, "By whom? Well by the kidnappers of course!"

The other dark haired man snickered, "Well, it would be interesting if it turned out it was Kira, though."

"Indeed… With the hostage dead they can't exactly carry out the exchange now can they?" Near carefully placed another match stick onto his match stick castle with an unmoving hand. "And if it was Kira… He's now tightening his grip quite a bit." The stick laded on its others with a very silent thud that no one besides Near would be able to hear. Staring at it with a cold eye the two men were surprised it didn't spill over from his gaze.

Lester shook his head lightly and forced himself to continue, "U-uh, the news has reached Japan that those of the NPA director's killers are hiding out in LA. If it turns out it was an American, the scope of the situation will become international."

The younger chuckled lightly though he found no humor in it, "And wouldn't that be convenient? We'd be able to openly join the investigation." His thoughts quickly turned to another subject and he paused shortly from his match stick project, "In another matter; Commander Lester, the whereabouts of this man?" He held up a picture of a familiar blond boy.

"There's no doubt that four years ago he was at the institute you mentioned. Then he completely vanished."

Near couldn't stop staring at the picture. Memories of an overly sensitive trouble maker ran through his head like a slideshow. "Vanished? I see…" The commander could hear the disappointment of his superior's voice and quickly apologized, "No it's quite alright." He replied as he placed the picture back at his side. "I just simply," He started his match stick castle once more, "wanted to know if you knew where he was, that's all."

"I see… Is he that dangerous?"

Near no longer had anything to say to him. He thought the answer rather than saying it out loud. _Mello… you've always been too emotional and have ended up being careless with serious matters. Or perhaps you have nothing to do with this at all? Regardless, to abandon the institute and leave your pictures behind… ! _The boy sighed silently. _Idiot… _

…

Mello sneezed when he reached for the phone. For some reason most of the men all stared at him. _What's their problem? So I sneezed? What the fuck? _"What?" He snatched the phone from a lower gang member (who's name he could care less than to remember) and wiped his nose with an index finger.

A man with long, black hair chuckled to himself, "Maybe someone's talking about you?"

The blond glared at him, "Maybe somebody in this room thinks you're a dumbass?" He snapped. The man's smile disappeared quickly while Mello was pointing to himself, making a point. Mello opened the cell phone quickly and pressed the 'send' button twice to call one of his recently dialed numbers. At the top of the list was Director Yagami's phone number. It didn't take long for him to pick up this time and the poor elder's shaking voice could be heard on the other end. He tried to make his voice as strong and cold as possible, "Your daughter as finally arrived."

He heard a small gasped over the phone, "Finally…?'

"You must have a pretty good idea of where we are right?" When Yagami didn't answer he continued, "We'll do the exchange here. Bring the notebook and nothing more, and be here within two days at most. By the way it's LA. Stay at the Lake Hotel."

The elder finally interrupted, "We'll only carry out the exchange if we're sure my daughter's alright! Put her on!"

_Damn it…! _Mello's eyebrows creased while he looked away from his men. He tried his best to keep his voice the same, "Can't do that."

"**You can't you say! You can't mean that you-!**"

"We're afraid she might bite her tongue if we let her open her mouth." He sighed internally, regaining his composure, "Can't exactly carry out the exchange if the hostage dies on us again now can we? But you know… If you or I were to announce this girl's been kidnapped… and that the kidnappers are after the notebook and such, the girl will surely die. In any case, since it's not about a police officer it won't leak, and our promise not to kill her will hold true."

"**What are you saying!? We want to know that she's safe! These are our terms!**"

He groaned quietly. _I wish this dude would stop yelling! _"Fine, fine. I'll send you another message to your e-mail account." Mello hung up and gave the phone to a random person standing next to him. They overheard the conversation and knew what to do right away. The blond didn't want to take the picture himself considering he'd have to see the poor girl and he didn't want to do that. He just stood there, confidently with his hands on his hips, trying to forget that what he was doing was surely illegal. The boy felt sad knowing he wouldn't have a chance to visit Matt today. What with all the preparations that had to be made in order to prepare for the notebook's arrival. He almost shuttered in excitement from the thought that he was actually a step ahead of Near. Oh, how luck has turned on his side for once! The first time he beat Near was the time when he turned into a criminal! Such a devil irony was! This made Mello laugh even more until it turned into a loud, maniacal one.

Zakk Irius, who was standing beside his boss, leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Uh, Rod? Is he… alright?"

Ross shrugged, not even caring the least, "Don't know. The thought of winning must have gone to his head…"

…

Mello was tired of the man yelling in his ear so they were able to bring a microphone into the room. He was confident enough to rest on the couch since he knew the director was on his way to bring the notebook. He might as well enjoy this since everything was going how he wanted. "Yagami, listen well. Before you reach LA your plain is stopping at a certain spot. It's where your daughter's at." He sighed, "At that point you get off the plane and we carry the exchange. As long as you don't go off and try something funny I can guarantee both of your lives. Same goes for the rest of the passengers-They'll just be a little late arriving at LA. No harm will come to them." He licked his chocolate bar happily, "There are two reasons why I can guarantee your life and that of your daughter. The first is that I don't wanna draw Kira's attention." _A big pain in the ass… _"We actually benefited from Takimura's death, but it wasn't us who killed him. It was probably Kira. Now, if we were to kill you or your daughter, we'll become Kira's targets. The other reason is that I don't want to cause the Japanese police anymore trouble. If on top of Takimura's corse we add yours and your daughter's we'll ruffle more than a few feathers and gain nothing whatsoever." He chuckled, "After all, no matter how useless the Japanese police is… In the end, there's no greater motivator than revenge." His bit of chocolate tasted especially good this time. "So we want you alive for our own welfare. I can't think of more transparent words. You believe us, then?" Mello rolled his eyes slowly and sighed again, "Yagami… contact L. As soon as we can verify the media blackout we'll show you where your daughter is now." The blond placed the mic on the table and slumped down on his side of the couch.

"Mello, there's been no more news since the initial broadcasts." A white haired underling replied, "It looks like the media blackout's…"

"Yeah probably. It was obvious from the start that Yagami wasn't acting alone, y'know." This time he directed his words to the microphone. He sounded lazier this time, wanting to end this as soon as possible, "Yagami… just as I promised? I'm sending an image of your daughter to the device we gave you." _The picture should be there by now… _So he continued, "Of there's anything you want to ask your daughter, punch it in using the keys on the device. We'll put it to a voice your daughter'll be able to hear. That should reassure you of the fact that she's alright."

He let the man reply to his daughter and when he did all he could feel was relief. This made the blond sigh also. _It was almost over… _When he received word that he was off of the plane he started to speak again.

He rested his head on his hand, "Yagami. It doesn't matter if you want to use your cell phone anymore. We know you were never acting alone. Send for a chopper. And let them know that the kidnappers said that if anything other than the chopper comes within 2 miles radius of the spot you're both dead." It was amazing how, with a mouthful of chocolate, he was still able to talk clearly.

When he heard the sudden beep over the communication system he paused halfway from licking his candy, "What is it?"

"Yagami's cell phone." Jack replied.

"We're making both your lives our first priority. It doesn't matter if you hand over the notebook. As the kidnappers have demanded, we've sent a single chopper there. FBI special agent John MCenroe's flying it."

Obviously this wasn't directed to them. It had to be the new L who was speaking. _He's terribly reasonable, this new L… Hell… Let's get this over with… _"The entrance."

Jack pulled out his phone, "Y 4 6 2 open the entrance."

Mello smirked, "See that, Yagami? Go in through there." _The time is finally here… It might take a while to get this over with though. _Despite that he waited patiently. Hiding the clenching of his teeth by chewing on his bar. Each moment seemed to have passed so slowly. It's always the moments you've been waiting for most of your life that take the longest. _Like surpassing L… (which I haven't succeeded in doing yet) And beating Near… (which I'm in the process of doing now). _Each moment took so long: the directions, the demonstrations, the exchange. So annoying how he had to wait for everything. Everything seemed to be going fine until the man doing the exchange started raising his voice.

"We've gone through all this trouble and you still cant trust us!?"

"God…" _I knew something like this would happen… _Before Director Yagami was able to reply Mello sighed and said, "Whatever, it's no use. Kill the girl." And just like he thought the director objected. He knew the request was completed because about 40 seconds later one of his men started to sound like he was struggling behind him. It was a man he was not too familiar to and only knew him by numbers. While some of the men tried to help the man (when it was already too late anyway) Mello just sat and listened to the sound of killing without getting their hands dirty. The sound he'd hopefully get used to for now on.

It was Ross who spoke first, "You sell this group's drugs by yourself, this is what happens. Let this be a lesson to you all. He was a useless bastard. First time he's come in handy, I'll say." He said coldly.

Jack replied, 'Y 4 6 2. Target is dead."

When Mello heard the daughter's grateful cry to her father he let a smile escape from his face. It was okay. The rest'll just think it was a response to them benefiting from this process. "Haha, next phase…"

_Missile… _

**Whahhh!! Chapter 4 is a finished chapter! I wrote this one in a whole day actually! Wrote two pages at school and finished at home! Whoo! So happy! Didn't take so long this time! Please review! **

**Hm… I gotta try to put chapters together. Now that I'm starting to get in the habit of updating this story I haven't been fully going with my original way of doing… things… Like that makes since at all :D Oh! And more of you, please review and do my poll (lol that's what HE said… I'm such a retard) I'd really appreciate it! Reviews always get me to update faster so keep them going! Three more reviews would be good thanks! X3 .sniff. no Matt in this chapter! Probably next chapter he will. Will hafta see later on… Look for chapter 5 soon! But for now, sayonara! **

**P.S. Biology class… have to collect 30 bugs before the end of the semester… I hate it… I don't wanna touch bugs even if they are dead… my mum wants me to keep them in the garage… I don't blame her… Well, thanks for reading my rant-ish p.s. **

**P.S.2 Edit later… I am getting to be such an ass about not editing. You guys need to get on my case about it. I don't like reading errors in my story and neither should you! **


	5. Chapter 5

Ah

**Ah! Chapter 5! Whoo! Matt's gonna be in this! Or, at least, I'm going to FORCE him to go in here! And watch out for sexy men turning psycho! Lol probably not but a little. Eh, it all depends on what I write. Enjoy anyway :D **

Just the sound of the missiles launching, over the mic, almost made Mello hysterical. He was getting what he wanted. He was **finally **getting ahead of Near. His ticket to winning this war was almost here. And in a little while the thing'll be in his hands. He sat impatiently, tapping his foot on the carpeted floor while he tried so hard not to chew too much into his chocolate bar and bite his tongue.

The blond's ticket to victory was shrouded by the sound of chopper propellers and he became displeased immediately. He wasn't interested in watching one of his subordinates make his get away. He let out the breath he'd held on for so long and looked away, unconcerned. Despite this he still had to hear his voice. The man with the codename Y 4 6 2 sounded like he was out of breath but he was happy. Accomplishing a mission would make you pretty happy. "Boss, I'm pretty sure you saw it all, but everything went exactly as planned! I did it all like you told me to." You could hear the snickering in his voice.

"Yeah, you've done well."

"S-so with this I'll be cleared of my past failures, right?" He asked with hope in his voice.

Mello didn't have to look to hear the smirk that etched across the boss's face, "Oh yeah, you'll be cleared alright." He lied, "Do it." A huge explosion was followed after the firm press of a single keyboard key. This didn't affect Mello as much as kidnapping Sayu. He was a criminal anyway so he should have known he'd die before his time. With a loud, satisfying crunch from his candy bar he smirked knowing that his ticket to winning is only about an hour away. And after an hour it's only a matter of time until he came out on top.

…

Mello waited patiently while the others stood a few feet behind him. They knew never to stand so close and Ross was the only exception. It was unusually cold that night just like something unusual was about to befall upon them. Just when the blond was about to get more impatient than he was before two bright lights shined in the distance. They blinded the sight of the city behind it and soon the lights were shut off. The engine died and two dark figures slowly walked out of the car. He knew who they were. It was the two that he sent to retrieve the prize. The darker one walked further up towards him and stopped in front of him. He put the dark, thin object in front of him. Mello snatched it and stared at it with a smirk, "Humph. So this is the killer notebook, huh?" He could already feel the dark atmosphere that surrounded it. It almost made him feel ridiculous seeing as he's only seen someone experience this in movies. But this time it was real and the heat ran through his fingertips where he touched it. The book was surprisingly light for him considering it had the weight of so many deaths on it and it looked so… average. _Notebooks of death seriously look like this? _He sighed eternally. _Oh well, it's the real thing so… _His smirk returned as a small laugh escaped from his lips.

"So?" Rod asked, waiting for instructions.

They could see the blond's smile through the darkness, dark and menacing, "Time to earn what we deserve."

…

Meanwhile in the SPK…

The second-no-imposter L just called a few seconds ago. The albino was used to the sudden calls. It seemed this guy always wanted everything. Near always found it annoying that he just couldn't figure all this stuff out on his own. _He doesn't deserve to use L's name… _"N," The second L started, "if you have an idea of who the kidnapper is, tell us and we'll cooperate in the investigation."

_Like I need __**your **__help. _He snickered silently. He tried to calm himself so he was steady enough to place another dice on his city. He made sure it was facing the right way: two dots with the rest, five with the rest… "I don't really want to do that, _L_." He tried calming himself some more… "We can pursue the suspects by ourselves." _Click… _The dice was placed on the rest perfectly. "Our 'cooperation' went as far as the kidnapping incident. I believe I'd mentioned Kira and the notebook are another matter altogether. They took it from right under your nose… What I meant a little while ago was that we'd like for you to present the criminals' names and photos to the police as L, but nothing more." _That's all you're good for… _He really wanted to say the last part but he felt that, that was too rude to be put into a professional conversation. "So otherwise, your assistance is no longer required. Near sighed, "The first L… he gave his life…" _Click… _Another dice successfully stacked, "and brought the light that the dreaded Kira operates from Japan, and the nature of the tool he uses to carry out murder." He smirked, "While you, who've taken on his name, have managed-well-nothing." He didn't let this one go unsaid though. The rest of the members-who were listening in-could hear the disgust in his voice. The person he admired and so wanted to surpass is getting his reputation ruined by this imbecile. _I've gotta hurry up so his name isn't completely in vain… _"No-actually, now that I think about it, what you **have **managed is to increase the number of Kiras out there." He let another sour laugh escape. He could faintly hear the other man's breathing grow harder from his insults. "I can't really expect anything from you as far as dealing with the kidnappers is concerned, now can I? I believe I'm being as clear as possible here." The albino could have sworn he heard a growl from the other side. He smirked again as another dice was placed on his close to being completed city, "The same goes for the Japanese police. The one who should now be in charge of it, subdirector Yagami, has announced that he is quitting and has gone back to Japan with his daughter. Honestly, most unreliable, this Japanese police…" Near paused to stare at his dice. He was trying to make a special design for the higher towers. He raised an eyebrow, putting a finger to his lips, "We'll be taking care of both Kira and the kidnappers by ourselves."

Suddenly Near felt the atmosphere change. He heard the faint cry of his only lady subordinate from behind him followed by a huge weight falling to the floor. This sudden action made his hand unsteady and knocking down one of his towers. Rester's voice was much clearer since he was closer than Lidner was. Once he said the person who caused the noise he knew what was coming up next. It was happening already. More struggling grunts were heard from behind him. "Gardener!" Was the name he heard before he heard the clicking of a gun before its loud blast echoed throughout the building. All of this noise caught him off guard it was so hard to stop his hands from shaking. The small sound of clatters of dice was the only sound that was made besides the shaky voices of the survivors. The imposter L's voice was static from his raised voice, "N, what's wrong? What was that gunshot just now!?"

More static, "We're beaten." He couldn't hide the sadness in his voice… or his face.

"Beaten?"

"It seems most of the people here… Or rather, most of the members of the SPK have been killed…" He gave up on trying to fix the dice and let his hands fall to the table, shaking it. He exhaled silently, "I'd had a feeling there was a spy working for the kidnappers among us, but… I'd say any chance of following their source back to them is gone, now." _Was this Mello's doing…? It had to be… _

"N… are you the only one left?"

This made Near smile a little. _You wish right? _"No… actually, most aspects of the operation are confidential, so there are a few people the criminals don't know of…" He couldn't help but see the dead body that lay right in the sight of the corner of his eye, "I won't say how many are left here, but there aren't many… The first thing I was going to do was have them discover the spy and go on from that but… they beat us to the punch."

"N…" The albino could hear the smugness of his voice, "You may have been full of confidence a little while ago, but as far as Kira and the notebook are concerned… As to investigate the matter and apprehend the criminals. I'd say your own efforts have managed little more than getting innocent people killed while you're at it. And now, you've been left without much in the way of resources."

Near let the rest of the dice fall into a scattered pile, "Indeed… L, from the moment the notebook was taken from **you **I'd been preparing for it to some extent, but it's nonetheless regrettable, really…"

"There's little point to continue bickering now… I'm not suggesting you work under "L" or even that we put our investigative teams to work together… I'm just saying we should tell each other what we know. The point is to get the notebook back and bring Kira to justice as soon as possible."

_Humph… He's glad this moment happened so we'd fall right into his arms… _"What each of us knows?"

"You tell us about the criminals and the people you're keeping an eye on. We'll tell you what we know relating to the notebook. There are a good deal of rules and guidelines to follow when using the book. Upon learning them your investigation will surely advance in the right direction…"

He knew Rester would feel uncertain about this, "Near…"

The younger tried to keep himself distracted. Just so he couldn't let his eyes wonder around the floor. Balancing dice in his fingers was good enough for now. His concentration and patience was too destroyed to start that city over. _If I tell him about Mello, no matter how useless this L is… We can assume he'll find out about me through the institute. From L to the Japanese police, and from there to Kira… That said, even if Kira were to find out about me he'd have neither a name nor a picture… It might even do if he were to get closer to me… _He sighed, placing his stack on the table, "L the Second… understood. We'll share information." _Guess it won't hurt much… _"The person I believe is responsible for this incident goes by the alias "Mello"." Since "L" didn't say anything he continued, "I have no pictures, nor do I know his real name. All I know is that up until four years ago he was at an orphanage Wammy's House, in Winchester, England." _Four years? I never realized it was that long until I mentioned it… We haven't seen each other in four… years… _"That's all I'll say about the matter. Please excuse me." He turned off his receiver and sat there quietly. _From me doing this… is there a good chance I'll see Mello again…? _

…

Back at the hideout…

Matt was reading a book. Actually **reading**!! Well, no, actually it was a strategy guide, but it was pretty damn close right? After helping the gang keep in touch with their spy (who'd he'd never see again) he grew bored and Mello wasn't keeping up with his weekly update on games like he used to. He snuck the guides in his bags when Mello wasn't looking. They were books, at least they weren't more games. He leaned back, further onto his couch, resting his head and closed his eyes slowly. Not long after he felt relaxed he heard loud footsteps-like someone was running-coming to his direction. The door burst and his eyes shot open to see the blond racing towards him with a huge smile on his face. He wasn't prepared for this and took Mello's hard tackle all the way. The couch tipped over causing the two to fall to the floor, Mello on top. "Mello…" He groaned.

His complaint was cut off by forceful kisses to his lips. _What the fuck…? _Not that he didn't like all this attention; it was just that they weren't the most _enjoyable _kisses in the world. But Mello still continued to hug him tighter, chuckling and giggling every time he separated his lips from his. "Matt!"

Matt gulped, "What?"

"I did it! I **finally **did it!"

He smiled, knowing what he meant but asked anyway, "Did what?"

"I'm beating him! Near! I'm a step ahead!" He hugged him again but this time the red head didn't care. He was happy for his lover-er-good friend-uh-_very _good friend.

"That's awesome, Mello." He replied not as enthusiastically as Mello. No one could be happier than him right now, "I'm glad everything's working out."

Mello hovered over him a little more, "Thanks for your help so far, babe."

Matt laughed awkwardly, "I didn't really do-wait-did you just call me '_babe_'?"

The older laughed weirdly again, "Sure did!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Mello… It's like you're drunk or something…"

He leaned down 'till their lips were centimeters apart. The blond laughed silently, "Who says I'm not…"

Matt sniffed the air and he didn't find a single hint of liquor. He smirked, "You're not drunk… just acting stupid."

"Hm…" He kissed him and Matt could feel the difference in this kiss. He was more into it, but wasn't as passionate-more playfully actually-than any other kiss he shared with him. It's like his lips 'danced' around with his, letting his tongue play around occasionally. For some reason this kiss made him feel dizzier than the rest. But he didn't stop, closing his eyes so he could calm down. He could feel Mello's heart beating so fast and soon his caught up to it until they were both synchronized. Oh how he missed this, better than reading some boring strategy guide he'd read over 20 times already. He definitely wasn't bored anymore. But soon after he could feel the blond's heart slow and so did his kissing. He was sitting up, but Matt followed, putting his hand on his skinny waist, not wanting to break up the moment he'd been waiting for a while. But soon he did have to stop, Mello wanting to take a breath. Matt didn't notice that he needed one too until he opened his eyes and noticed how horrible his vision had become. Even though the main event was over they still shared kisses now and again, staying as close to each other's faces as possible. "You-calmed down?" Matt managed to breathe out.

"Hey, I needed to share my _excitement _with someone."

The younger laughed silently, "Yeah…" They kissed again, but it wasn't 'till a minute later-to their dislike-that Mello's cell began to ring. It was those plain, three beat rings. That was the signal Mello had to take to start separating his lips from his. But he didn't want to! It was so hard for both of them, but the irritating ring made him get up completely. "I'm sorry." Mello's face showed his apology as well, "That's my cue to go back to work. I need to call someone."

Matt sighed, irritated. All the blond did was grin; he didn't blame him, "Fine then."

He leaned down and put a finger to Matt's goggles. Then he grinned his brilliant rows of teeth showing brightly as he ran the finger across both of the plastic lenses to create a smudge. "What the f-!? Mello!" Matt pulled his goggles from his eyes and to the top of his head, "Dammit! You know I hate it when you do that!"

Mello knelt before him, putting the same finger to his nose, "Now _there _are those beautiful eyes I love so much!" The red head's eyes widened and when he was completely off guard Mello pushed him over with his finger, "Oops." He laughed.

Matt sat up, growling, "Bastard."

The other walked over to the door and started out before he paused, "I love you too." The door closed behind him and the dumbfounded boy was left to stare at the doorway. He smiled warmly, "I know you do."

While Mello was trying to regain the look of a heartless thug he couldn't help but smile at the wondering memories just a few minutes. Though, when the elevator's bell chimed he put a scowl on his face and walked into the room. No one was really waiting for him, just waiting for him to make his call. They didn't want him to stray too far. He snatched the book out of Neylon's hands and sat down on the farthest chair. He started up at the cross that hung above his head before looking back at the notebook rules. He only killed once to know how weird it felt to him so he passed the responsibility onto Rod. He knew he'd do it. He wasn't as kind hearted as Mello was. He'd get the job done. After only a few days he knew how the notebook worked. He also had his own doubts about the rules, but he didn't think about them too much. After a few more minutes he finally was ready to talk, "Yagami." He called. He didn't bother to look up to see who pressed the call button. All that matter was that he heard the elder's voice on the other line. "It's been a while now, hasn't it? How'ya been holdin' up Yagami? Seems you're keeping to what I said about not killing you if you let me stay in touch. So the book here's the real deal. It's a lethal weapon, alright." He pulled out his signature snack while playing with the notebook's pages, "But it's still not enough to mimic Kira. Kira just needs to know what someone looks like in order to kill the person." He let the chocolate melt in his mouth, "I wonder just **how **Kira manages to write in the proper name in here just by looking at a person's picture…"

It took Yagami a little while to respond, "It's something we don't know yet… But that Kira only needs someone's face to kill is our own assumption as well…"

"Hm, 'zat so? As Japan's investigators on the case, you really **are **useless, you know…" He kept reading the death note while he spoke. One of the skills that he developed by trying to surpass everyone, "When L died… who did you guys put up to the part? You know the drill by now, Yagami: you value your daughter's life, you gimme an answer." There was silence. He wasn't even sure if Yagami was breathing on the other side of the line, "What's wrong, now? I'll kill your daughter, you know…" This time he heard a small breath escape.

"M-Matsuda Touta… but, to be honest, our investigative team just tells him what to do as L. It's no more than that."

Mello smirked, putting the notebook down on his lap, "Well, I'd fingered on something like that. This new L can't even be called incompetent, you know. Well, regardless, If I ever feel like killing this "L" I'll ask you for pictures of all your staff… 'cuz I already know all their names, you know." He even added a laugh to sound more convincing. He laughed too loud to hear his objection though. Rod hung up for him and Mello just sat there, happy with himself. He has never felt so-so in _control_ before! It felt good, knowing that almost everyone was powerless to stop him.

_Heh, next stage… _

**Well, chapter five is done! I just noticed-when Matt was recapping about how he gave all that equipment to the spy-that I completely forgot ABOUT the spy, Ill Ratt. Ah well, you get me right? I finally got to add Matt into it again! He's also gonna be in the next chapter too which will hopefully be longer! It should be. An important event is about to come along! Um… let's see what else… I actually edited this time! You must be so relieved! I know I am considering I hate reading mistakes too :D I forgot the other thing I was gonna say so I'll just see you in the next chapter. Later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys! This is chapter… 6…? Chapter 6? Really? Had no idea. But you GUYS!! Help me out here T-T please review! And thank you UchihaEna. You are too nice to me. T-T thanks a lot! So many of you guys are reading my story (and I am really grateful) but I'd like to hear what you guys thought of the chapter too. You guys did (pretty) good on my last story what happened? Oh! And do the poll too! And you guys should be proud of me. I didn't nag u guys bout it last chapter. .sigh. well enough of my rant (wasn't much of a rant huh) on with the story… **

Mello felt a little exhausted. After feeling so excited and in control before he burned himself out. Plus things had become very quiet so it's not like he really needed to do anything that straining. His eyes were hidden behind his hair, not finding the need to look at anything. His eyes occasionally followed the patterns of the couch which cut off frequently. He could here the pages of the notebook being turned harshly while a soft giggle came from the girl out of curiosity. The faint beeps of a cell phone rang through his ears.

"Pretty much everyone tied to us has been taken care of, right?" Rod was the first one to speak in the short while it turned quiet.

No one seemed to answer his question and the next one to speak was obviously Neylon. He started handing his leader the phone, "Boss, we've got the president on the line-it was easier than you'd think."

"Give it to Mello." He sounded bored.

When Mello heard the footsteps coming closer he calculated the right time to snatch the phone away from the man's steady hands. He could have sworn he heard a growl coming from him until he started speaking. He never lifted his head, "David Hoope-anyone else listening in on this conversation? 'Cuz if anyone else hears what I'm about to say right now the whole world's gonna go into one hell of a panic."

It took a while for the shaky voice to respond, "Ye… yes… the line's safe. Go ahead." The blond felt so relaxed he chewed his candy bar slowly. Mm… Chocolate. "Y'know that notebook of death… and also, that group put together to deal with Kira, the SPK? Well, of course you know? It was your doing after all… And also that group who got the notebook from Mr. Yagami of the NPA? That's us." He grabbed the notebook Ross carelessly flung onto the alcohol crowded table, "As hard as it might be to believe you can use this notebook to control the people and have them kill, too. So how about you tell me right now whom you'd like me to kill and how, and I'll treat'cha to it." When the president didn't respond he continued, finally lifting his head to glance at the names written in small handwriting. He dropped his candy onto his lap so he could talk properly, "Let me be more blunt: with this thing I can take control of the people who have their fingers on the nuclear button."

This time the older man did respond, "Nuh… nonsense! If you do **that**, you'll be starting world war three!" He gasped a little anger in his voice.

"No kiddin'. So you've got no choice but to listen to us." Mello loved how he could just manipulate people into doing what he wants, "Right?"

David Hoope sighed in defeat, "What do you want me to do?"

"Cutting right to the chase!" The younger smirked, a little playfulness in his voice, How very "presidential" of you…" He smirked, resting his feet on the table while he let another hold the phone for him, "You know, we don't have the slightest intention of making an enemy out of the United States. We're interested in reaching a… "mutually beneficial" agreement…"

"M-mutually beneficial…?"

_Hm… _"That's right. After all… You want this book for yourself right?" _Lick… _Somehow his chocolate made this conversation a whole lot better. "And before the rest of the world gets wind of its existence, no less… Tell ya what-we kill Kira, you get his notebook."

"And in exchange…"

"No more than your cooperation in getting Kira's notebook-and immunity. The American people will be as well off as before-hell, they might even come to get along all the better. Not bad, huh?

"Our… cooperation?"

Then he got the habit of tapping his heal at the edge of the furniture, "Yeah. First, we want you to give us all the info you have on the SPK, and to keep us up to date on what they're up to. Then, we need funds, weapons and access to satellite surveillance."

"Yes, I did green light the creation of the special provision for Kira, the SPK… but, other than who the members are, I'm afraid even I couldn't tell you more…"

"Yeah. We know. We're talking about you providing us with as much as you can get your presidential hands on without arousing suspicion. Don't have me believe you arrived at the oval office on your good looks alone, now. You ought to be competent enough to get us what we're asking." That's when his mind wondered off to none gang related things. When he used 'good looks' he suddenly thought of Matt. That poor creature just a floor above him who was wasting away in that plain room. His special body parts longing for him while he was down here 'working'. He cursed himself for being so busy **and **for thinking about this crap **while **he was busy!

He almost didn't catch what the man said next, "Even supposing I could give you financial support-when it comes to weapons and satellite surveillance, I alone can't-"

"No you can't. But, say you pretended to put together a team to hunt us down at the "terrorists" who killed Japan's NPA director. Not even the utmost secrecy would arouse suspicion then, now would it?" The blond smirked, "There's absolutely nothing to worry about… Except, of course, if you refuse-then you'll go down in history as the worst president there ever was." _You wouldn't want that would you? _"I guess you don't have much of a choice, now, do you?" He hung up and sighed from the thought of almost exposing himself. _Damn Matt for being so damn hot! Man I just wanna fu-! _

"Uh… Mello…?" It's almost as if they were afraid to ask. Most of the men looked at him with the weirdest expressions.

He blinked quickly. _What the fuck do they keep staring at me for!? _"What!?"

"Do you not like your chocolate bar today?"

_Chocolate…? Come to think of it where __**is **__it!? _He put a hand to his lips to find that of course it wasn't there. But when he pulled his hand back he felt something sticky on his lips. He licked it and realized that it was in fact his chocolate bar. He looked down at his to find that his chocolate bar was crumbled into his hand and his fantasy was so desirable that the head that rose to his skin melted part of it. The sweet candy dripped onto the floor beside him. "**FUCK!!**" He stood up quickly and through the rest on the floor. He started for the bathroom until the stopped and turned back, "Kal! Clean this damn MESS!!" He stomped away leaving a very angry Neylon.

…

"The SPK is still watching the safe house from two ears ago." A gang member suddenly replied.

"We're moving to another safe house, aren't we?" The blond sighed. He had already known that already! None of their conversations striked (1) his attention. He sighed again and gazed back at the book. _They're probably waiting for me to say something… _"All we can do really," he replied boredly (2) but _was _in thought, "is try and figure out how far we can puppeteer our targets." He took a bite of chocolate he didn't even know he had in hand, "Now let's see…" He felt something slipping through his finger tips. But that wasn't right, the death note was in his hand, and he was gripping it firmly. Nothing was slipping. He let the thought pass, going back to the task, "If I-," More slipping, he tried to ignore it, "I make… the…" This time he _knew _that the slipping was real. The killer book floated out of his hands rising high above his head. His eyes grew wide from the sight of it flying across the room and finally landing on Neylon's head. "-The fuck!?" He blinked.

"Hm?"

"T-the notebook! It flew by itself!" Mello leaned forward, still staring at the thing wide eyed.

The black haired chick sitting on one side of Ross giggled lightly, "It can't be."

"Well, it's a notebook that can kill a human. It's no surprise if it's alive." _Hell, I'll believe anything now… _Before Mello was able to regain his composer he heavy shriek of Neylon turned his head back over to him. The men besides him like he had just lost his mind. "B… Boss, is this filthy costumed guy a joke!?" He cried, eyes wide at the empty space before him. The blond glared at him. Was he making fun of him? Sure the notebook flying seems extreme but he doesn't need to- "………A… Sh-shinigami?" The man laughed awkwardly. He apparently didn't believe what he was seeing himself.

_Shinigami…? _The other girl spoke up this time, "Are you alright, Jack?"

"Have you overdosed?" That reply from Rod almost made Mello smirk.

Jack's eyes darted back to the left and paused, listening to something. Then he quickly grabbed the notebook and held it up, keeping his gaze where it was. "…If you touch this notebook, y-you can see this creature. Everyone, make sure I'm not crazy!"

"If this notebook should be burned after we touched it, we'll all die, won't we?" A man by Glen asked.

The boss took the notebook, glancing back at him, "Almost all of us touched this before we read the rules. To begin with, I've already touched it. Everyone, touch it." Everyone in the room at that time touched the strange book. Even the women gave it a shot. But when Mello was the last to receive it everyone started to scream. They panicked, rushing back to the back of the room. Most of the men pulled out their guns, some too frightened to even move. When the blond looked up he even flinched back a little, but he was the only one who stood his ground. He glared at them all for being such pussies.

From all that commotion, the only reply the shinigami gave was, "It's no use. No human can kill me."

Rod pointed a finger, "Apparently, this shinigami really exists and is telling the truth."

_Well, no shit. _He rolled his eyes. The creature saw something interesting to him on the table. When it took it, it took Mello a while to pull his eyes away from the thing's face to realize that it took one of his chocolate bars. Normally he'd kill anyone who'd lay a finger on his property but he was too fascinated at it to pay any attention.

The thing chuckled slightly, "Chocolate is… delicious."

"Well then is it true? Is it true the rules "if the person using this notebook fails to keep writing names of people within 13 days, he or she'll die." And "if you make this notebook unusable by cutting or burning it, all the people who touched it will die.' Are fake?" Despite getting a little more used to it, Rod couldn't help but shake occasionally.

"Yeah, they are definitely fake. I suppose a shinigami wrote it down for a joke before he let a human use the notebook. In addition, usually there's no rules written on notebooks." It continued to chow down.

_As for "13 days" rule, we can check on it's like if we use a person for it… It sounds like a rule that a shinigami would make to keep a human using this notebook to keep on killing humans and enjoy watching it. But what I want to know is if this notebook was used by Kira or not… If Kira used this notebook, I wonder if he knows this rule is fake. _He could not pull his eyes away from the thing! _If he doesn't know this is fake, we can make use of this rule. Best of all, the "13 days" rule can clear our innocence after 13 days… _He learned the thing's name just a few minutes ago… uh… "Shidou." _Yeah, that was it… _"There's another notebook in human's world. You know where it is, don't ya?" He stared at the shinigami so intensely it made it shake. He had no idea his glare was so awesome! Cool enough to scare a shinigami! Unless this one was really lame…

"Well… Let me see, I'm checking if there's such a way… Also, a shinigami has lots of rules to follow." It turned his back towards him. Now Mello was losing his patience. Were they supposed to memorize those rules or something? "This one…" After a few minutes the poor thing began to shake and then started rolling up his rules, "No… I know nothing and I shouldn't say anything even if I did know. All I can tell is about the notebook I dropped."

Mello sighed, "A shinigami is useless." _Hm… It seems Rod agrees with him… _

_Well I'll think of something else for him to do… _"Shidou."

"Yeah!"

"The ownership right changes with a human's death and his will. Now it's Jack who has the ownership. That's unmistakable, right?"

"Yeah. If Jack's real name is Kal Snydar, it's unmistakable."

He smirk widened. _And if you strike a bargain on shinigami's eyes, you can tell human names only by seeing faces. This must be the way Kira's knows people's names. Now I could get the same power as Kira… But… I can't get them myself. That's half of my life… I bet it's already too short. That wouldn't be fair to Matt. I can't leave him that soon. And even if I do get the eyes I don't think I'll like seeing his lifespan. What if it's too short? What if he dies before me? _He sighed, but suddenly snapped his head back up with a brilliant idea, "Jack, strike a bargain for the shinigami's eyes."

He could hear Jack gasped, "No… half of the rest of my life is too much…"

"Jack… isn't it better than you dying now?" Rod replied coldly.

"B-boss…"

"I trust you to sacrifice your life for my sake. If you strike this bargain, you will be the number one boy." He replied, sitting back on his couch.

"Humph. Then it's all settled." Mello smiled.

A few seconds passed and Mello almost wondered if these eyes took a long time to appear. But Neylon suddenly spoke up again, "Now I can see everyone's name and lifespan!" He could hear the interest in his voice. He found it quite interesting to look at. All those floating, red names and numbers.

You could hear the smile in Boss' voice too, "Interesting. Jack, tell me later everyone's life except myself and Mello. Also, the real names of those who are using aliases." Now the rest of the men almost felt awkward being here. The room suddenly became stuffy for them…

"Let the guards come in. We only need the monitoring cameras and Shidou for outside." He let his interest fall to the tearing wrapper. _This shinigami said… "The notebook I dropped". There's almost no doubt that he's come to get back the notebook. If he wants to get it back, he only has to kill all of us, but he doesn't do that. It looks like he can't kill us because of some rule or something. _"Shidou, go outside to watch." _All this shinigami is good for now is keeping watch… _

"What?"

"You are useful since you're invisible to humans. If anyone comes, make them show their faces to the camera. When I've gotten a notebook from Kira. I'll give one back to you."

…

Mello wanted to visit his red haired boy toy (heh) today. He _needed _to. But he couldn't. Just a moment ago he was warned that several men were outside their hideout. So he couldn't leave. At least… not yet. He probably could have if he wanted to. But now he wanted to see these fools gotten rid of. It was so much fun to see them fall to the ground. That's what they get for trying to get in his way. Like they thought they'd stand a chance when they have the freakin' notebook in their possession! While he watched the masked men run through their territory one of the men stopped in their tracks. The blond leaned forward a little, taking a bit of his chocolate bar curiously. Just when he thought it was just him getting scared out of his wits his helmet just suddenly flew off!Soon after the rest of the men's helmets were getting yanked off like they were being pulled off by someone. Something… Of course he knew it was the shinigami he had just recently met. The special forces all stared in awe at the sudden event. What just happened? _Ah well, not that it matters to me… _"Snydar, names." Just that one request-no-order was enough to sentence those men to death. It almost made him shutter just thinking about it.

"Monitor one: John Morton. Monitor two: Greg Randolph…" He continued to call out names while Ross wrote them down. Mello couldn't help but notice how different he wrote in the book. He pressed the pin down so hard… He was surprised the pages weren't torn because of it. But despite that, he wrote them down fast and all of the men on the monitor died in an instant. He smirked, "We'll be going as soon as they're all dead. Everything's ready right?" _We're gonna hafta leave this place soon… Matt's gonna be pissed… _

After the were sure that no other 'surprise' attacks would be flying their way they headed back up stares where a few other men were working. They all watched as they traveled back to their original places on the black and white couch. When they went back upstairs two more women were waiting on the couch for the boss. This always annoyed the younger. _He gets a new whore to hang out with every night! _This almost made him tempted and jealous knowing that he couldn't bring Matt down here. He needed someone he liked to hang out with. Someone he could cuddle… Wait… This made him wonder. Did he ever display his love for the gamer out in the open before? He skimmed through his memory and couldn't recall anyone knowing about their affair besides-he scowled-Near. Well that was weird. Well… probably not. Not really the most comfortable thing to talk about with people who are practically strangers considering you didn't really take the time to talk to them…

And before he knew it he was sitting comfortably on the couch, his legs crossed on the table. He never even realized he was staring at the death note until his concentration went back to the moment at hand. He looked from the corner of his eye. Doesn't look like anyone's really noticed his daydreaming. Probably just thought he was deep in thought about his next step.

"Mello…" Rod replied from the other side of the room.

He sighed quietly, closing his eyes for a half second before heading towards the elevator, "Okay." _Leaving again… _"I'll go get Matt real quick."

…

The blond barged into the room again. He needed to start getting a more considerate habit. "Hey Ma-" He stopped mid sentence we he saw the boy sleeping on the floor. _Sleeping…? _He glanced up at the digital clock that hung, out of place, in the room. _It was only 11… Matt never went to bed this early before… _He walked further into the room, kneeling down next to him. He put a hand to the boy's cheek, stroking it back so that the hair there went behind his ears. He carefully pulled the goggles on top of his head, revealing Matt's eyelashes. He never took the time to notice how _adorable _this boy was when he slept. (Maybe he did once but it was probably so long ago he didn't remember.) He watched as his chest rose slightly from each light breath he took. How his hair sparkled from the neon lights that flashed outside. Everything about him he thought was perfect. He almost felt sorry that all these good looks had to waste away up here. Mello leaned down and gave him a kiss before getting back up and packing a couple of things Matt might need. Of course he packed all of the clothes that he brought with him. And some of the games he brought and also just received. He stared at the pizza box on the floor, remembering that you brought that up to him just a few days ago. Poor boy wasn't even eating properly. The blond frowned.

He threw the bag over his shoulder and went over to pick up the other. He wasn't as light as he thought he would be, but he wasn't all that heavy either. Just right… Perfect… He had never done this before. Having the red head in his arms like this… he almost had the need to glomp him right then and there. _It's his own damn fault for looking so precious!! _He slowly walked to the elevator and pressed the buttons as best as he could without waking him up. He succeeded after about the third attempt and saw that Rod had waited for him. He looked quite irritated, but he didn't care. He could take as long as he wanted.

They traveled to the car and Mello placed Matt in the back seat. (3) Rod and Mello traveled tot the front; Rod was driving. They weren't even on the road for five minutes when the boss' cell rang. He put it on speaker phone so even Mello could hear it. "Boss, we failed. This guy committed suicide before we made him say whose order he had. It seems he had stocked up on some poison in his tooth." A deep voice replied on the other side of the line.

_Suicide again… Damn this is getting annoying… _"A phone call to the president."

"Sure." Rod held the phone to his ear, waiting patiently as he heard each _beep _follow through. No answer… "He doesn't answer no matter how long I call." He replied, beeps still echoing through his ears.

"He made his commando unit assault, in vain… If he feared he might be a puppet, and committed suicide before he was made to push the nuclear button… he would be a great president."

"No way! He just doesn't answer the phone."

"No… I'm wondering…" Boss couldn't finish his thought.

_I don't think the president and only one commando unit could trace down our whereabouts, even SPK didn't know… Was it SPK… or L… or…? _It was so much fun to think of who could have done this… Mello gasped and looked to the back seat. _I should set Matt somewhere… It won't be safe for him here right now… Kira, or anyone for that matter, could be coming at any moment. That's how close we are… _He sighed, "Phone."

The one thing he was most thankful for was that his phone had a map that could look up hotels and such. He wanted something far away from the place they were going.

…

Matt felt cold but could instantly feel something warm next to him. He opened his eyes slowly expecting light but surprised not to find any. The one thing he noticed was that this was _not _his room. And there on he could compare and contrast this environment with his last one. A car seat… and a dull room… Totally different. He opened his eyes wider to notice and blur on his left side. His eyes adjusted to see that it was Mello. He was sitting beside him, playing with a lock of his hair. How could he not feel that before. The blond's eyes met his and he quickly smiled faintly, "You're finally awake. Before I could have sworn you were dead… You went to bed so 'early'!"

The gamer laughed tiredly, sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. He was about to say something until he saw the boy's face and frowned, "Mello…?" Before he was able to say anything else, Mello pulled him into a forced kiss. It caught him off guard so much and he didn't like this kiss at all. He knew something was wrong. He was rushing and it seemed like his whole heart was poured into it for some reason. He pulled away and looked up at him, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Mello stared off into the space which was his eyes until he grabbed him forcefully, not painful but protective, "I'm sorry! But… you're gonna have to leave without me this time…"

"What!? What are you pla-?"

"I'm sorry."

"I thought w-!?"

"I'm sorry." The amount of pain in his voice and face almost made Matt fall over. Why wasn't he letting him finish!? "I promise! I'll come back to you I promise!" He suddenly said. He must have read something on his face.

"You're doing something stupid aren't you!? Why can't I be with you!?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you. That's why… I don't want anything happening to you too…" This was the first time Matt took a glimpse at his surroundings. Where were they? This was worse than their last place. It was practically abandoned here with only a single, decrepit building. His eyes grew wider everywhere he looked. It was like he was in a horror movie. Same thing right? When his huge eyes suddenly met Mello's again they burned, "You'll be taking this car." The blond finally replied again, "And… I requested a room for you at a hotel in the city. The directions are on the navigator in the car."

"But…" He could feel Mello's grip getting tighter, "why do we have to leave separately? I thought you were never going to leave my side again…"

"It's only for a little while I swear." He promised again. The blond glanced back at the building and then back at his love, "I should get going. I have to get ready." He stroked Matt's shining red hair, hoping that the color would burn into his memory until this event was over. Hoping that he'd be able to remember everything just in case there was even a slight chance he wouldn't make it back…

Matt finally exhaled which seemed like the longest time before gazing down at his hands. He seemed to be thinking before he looked back up with a small smile on his face, "Say it."

For some reason it almost made him want to cry. He put on a smile and said it as sincere as he ever had. This made the gamer almost sure something was going to happen, "I love you… a lot. More than you'll ever know." He added. They kissed for what seemed like the longest time. They didn't kiss passionately though. Just kissed to enjoy each other's company. But after a few minutes Mello knew he had to go. If he stayed any longer he wouldn't be able to leave. He ran out of the car, running towards the lonely building. Matt only stepped out of the car as he watch him leave. "m… **MELLO!!**" He had no idea why he did that. He just had the strangest urge to call after him. "YOU **IDIOT**!" He so wanted to scream, 'CHOICING THAT FUCKING CASE OVER ME!!' But he knew that was too harsh. He knew he'd have to deal with heartbreak. He should have prepared for it… like when he prepared for when they were in the shower together…

He exhaled deeply. He needed to stay calm… stay calm…

…

Oh no…

My heart can't stay strong…

**Chapter 6 done! I finally got to the part I've been waiting for! Whoo! I planned for the whole warehouse scene to be in one chapter but considering it's already 8 pages and it's already dramatic enough at the end I decided to stop. Ooh I can't wait to write the next chapter! (1) (2) okay so 'striked' and 'boredly'… why the fuck aren't they real words!? They're real words to me! Why!? (3) I changed that cause I neede to. I'm fully aware that Rod isn't driving and that they are both in the back seat, but… I needed to put Matt somewhere! And he'd get made at me if I put him with the other men. To awkward. :d**

**P.S. I'll edit later on today. I'm too exhausted so ignore the bad grammer and spelling errors for now… Enjoy and PLZ review **

**P.S.2 sorry for the mushyness :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter… 7, 7

**Chapter… 7, 7!! Yeah! Chapter 7! Wow, anyway, I was happy w/ the last chapter cause I finally got to the part I wanted. Um… (I said that already) yeah, I'm not gonna stress 'bout reviews no more. All I can say is**

**REVIEW**

**Period, done. At least people are actually interested in reading it. Anyway, enjoy! **

**P.S. there will be SMX. Yes, SMX and if you don't know what is then keep reading. Hopefully you won't be disappointed. :D**

Mello could barely keep his head up. He couldn't. No one could see his face. If he _looked _the way he _felt _then he knew he must seem very pitiful. Why did it always have to end up this way? Him leaving someone he liked-no-loved just to pursue his goal? Why'd he care more about beating everyone than his own best friend? His eyes widened. Why did he never notice this? This was the first time he's ever thought of it. _Damn, I suck… _

"AAHH!" Mello's head snapped up from the cry of one of his men. He didn't even notice the huge _thud_ that was made almost right beside him. He looked up slowly. _Rod… _Following was a few more bodies falling to the floor. It was like a pattern and all he could do was stare in awe to the floor. He wasn't even looking at them. Just staring down at his shoes was enough. _Dammit! _He wasn't prepared for this. He didn't think that this would happen so soon! He shook lightly before regaining his composer and sitting up. He noticed that not all of the men were gone yet. _Kira was involved… I thought so. I didn't expect them to be prepared so completely… We haven't implemented full scale preparations yet… _He glanced over at the monitor. Seeing those men roam around his area really pissed him off. They weren't supposed to be there! _What on earth is Sidoh doing!? _He was just standing there! _Shit! _He stood up quickly, avoiding the bodies that surrounded them. _They have cameras. I can't let them see my face! _Before he completely made his escape something _extremely _important caught his eye. There, under Rod's body, was the death note folded indecently on it's side. _I have t-! _Rubber boots clouded his hearing. _Shi-I don't have time! _The blond ran up the stairs quickly, "Roy, Skiar, be careful not to let the notebook get stolen. Bring it to the monitor room!" He escape too quickly to see the two men's dumbfounded expressions.

The trip to the monitor room didn't take long, but he was somewhat unsure where it was considering they had just moved into this building a few hours ago. But he made it, quickly jumping over the random body and glancing one of the televisions hastily. He missed most of it, but it didn't matter considering he saw the worst part. One of those idiots just dropped the damn thing! _This is bad! The notebook can be-! _He saw the end, watching his last hopes starting to walk out with handcuffs. _So… I'm the last one… _His sigh was shaky while he pulled out his last chocolate bar. He picked up the device that sat on the cable box (?) and thought silently. Did he really need to do this? _I'm already this far… Might as well finish… _He opened his eyes and stared at the bizarre device. _Guess it can't be helped… _He pushed the bottom white button and immediately the building started to shake. Several explosions occurred out of sync, but were all affective none the less. Some of the monitors blacked out. Whatever. They were useless anyway. He pushed the square button on his microphone, "I've exploded the two doorways. You can't get out easily! This one was just a threat, but next I'll blow up the whole hideout. I'm watching your actions through monitoring cameras. If you don't want to be blown up, follow my directions!"

He saw the men pause and a smirk appeared across his face, "My first direction: Break the cameras on your helmets, all of you." They stalled for a while, but eventually followed his order, "Throw all your weapons downstairs." They listened, "One of you take the notebook, and the others move back." He felt calmer now, taking a bite of his chocolate." After he saw that only one stood outside the door that separated them he continued, "All right, come to the door with the notebook, then take off your helmet." When the man took off his helmet he felt relief for some reason as he laughed, "It's you again, Yagami… Should I have killed you? It's interesting to be able to give up the notebook _twice_. In a case like this, it's easier to deal with such an absurdly serious man like you. Don't worry, Yagami. I won't do anything dirty in the deal. I can't turn of the explosion switch, but I don't have a gun since both my hands are up. You can check it and enter this room at ease. You only need to have the notebook and helmet. Now, come in." When he saw him enter he noticed how much older he looked. The stress from their last meeting must have affected him greatly. But the thought passed quickly, "Now bring the notebook and your helmet here. Then you will be a captive again."

Yagami's eyes narrowed, "Mello…" He looked more confident now, "Mihael… Keehl. His true name is Mihael Keehl."

Mello's smirk quickly disappeared as he gasped lightly. _Oh shit! How!? Have they already heard from Snydar? Did Kira puppeteer Snydar? As expected, these guys have… Kira…_

"We've already known this…" The blond glared at him, "Give up, Mello. If you stay and be arrested, we won't kill you."

_**Not **__an option! _He clinched his device tighter.

He watched as the older man opened it's pages and pulled out a pen, "If I write down your name on this notebook, you will die. Throw down the switch and put your hands in the air." He paused, "Now! Throw down the switch."

Mello smirked, "Ha! I won't fall for such threats! If you try to write down my name, I'll press the switch."

"Do it if you want." The blond's eyes widened. The whole truth was in his eyes, "I don't hold my life dear anymore. If I sacrifice my life and you die, then that's my heart's desire."

…… "Humph. Don't play cool, Yagami. If you are fine with that, how about your men? Can you sacrifice all of them?"

"They are my men. They have been preparing themselves for that. Understand me, everybody. In this game, the loser is the one who yields. I don't know how serious the blast is. If there were to be someone who would survive, it would be my men, who are fully-armed. If I protect this notebook with my arms around it, it woun't be damaged or taken. In that instant, all we would expect is that you and the notebook perish. Give up, Mello. If you want to live, you have no choice but to be arrested, throw down the switch."

_Dammit! Curse him for coming up with wittier replies! I'm running out of options… _He gritted his teeth, trying to eat his candy while he calmed himself, "Yagami… you… you haven't killed a person, have you?" He slowly opened the drawer to reveal his gun. He reached for it until he paused when the other scribbled something on the paper.

"Don't move!! I only have your family name left. It'll take less than one second. Give up and be arrested!" Yagami panicked.

_Damn… _His eyes flickered to a body on the other side of the room. _That cocky-! _"Sorry, Yagami." _Trust me… I have no intention of killing you… but… you have allied with Kira… _"You should have written my name nice and quick… Now that I've noticed it, you won't be able to write anymore." _All that is lying is not dead. Were you going to slip through the net in faking your death, Jose? _He watched as the man flipped around and grabbed the gun beside him. Yagami's eyes wondered over to the area, but he wasn't fast enough. The guy shot him multiple times…

He heard the cries of the rest of the police from outside the door. Mello grabbed the mask lying next to the old man's quivering body while they started shooting through the door, "Jose, give me the notebook!!" He pulled the mask over his head. _Even if Yagami's dead I shouldn't let my face be seen by others. _

"N-no… He's not letting go of the notebook. I-is he still alive!?" The rest of the police crashed through the door just as Jose was about to shoot once again, "Shit!" They fired at him and his last subordinate fell to the floor.

"Give up Mello. Throw down the switch!" A young voice demanded.

The blond's back was facing them. _I can't believe it's come to this… Shit… I'm so… I can never except defeat. _He held the device as if displaying his last act. He smirked, _Sorry… Matt… Looks like I won't be keeping that promise… _He pressed the button without hesitation and the whole building blasted in different directions. The whole area was shrouded in black smoke, leaving all of them blind.

Matt started the car absent mindedly. Why'd he always have to do this? Just when he was about to drive off a huge explosion shook the ground. _What the fuck? _He stared wide eyed through the windshield. "Oh God… please don't tell me…" _Mello…? _His eyes hesitantly glanced up to his back mirror. There staring back at him was a huge, black cloud that emitted from the decrepit building. He gasped loudly as he rushed out of his car and stared at the building in horror. His breathing became uneven, he was surprised he didn't stop. "Me-**MELLOOO!?**"

The blond slipped through a trap door that was on the floor. While falling to the ground another bomb went off, sending him spiraling to the opposite end of where he wanted to go. He coughed as he struggled to sit up. Rubble and dirt rolled from his back leaving little piles beside him. _I can't… not yet… _He looked up, ignoring the stinging on his left side as he stumbled down the last trap door that led underground. Dirt fragments fell all around him and he swore he still felt like the world was shaking. Mello felt so dizzy, but he couldn't die yet. Not when he made that promise…

He reached the end and walked up the ladder through the door. The dim light that revealed a new day blinded him. The boy clinched the left side of his face. Damn it hurt SO much! He knew he was strong, but he didn't want to go any further. Not until the burning died down at least. The police force was occupied enough that he could at least rest here.

"Mello!?" Hearing the sound of his name-from someone he loved-made him feel so much better. But he kept his head down to the ground, hearing feet crunching against the rock. It became louder and louder until it stopped right in front of him. He felt arms wrap around him, holding him tightly. "Mello…" There was relief in the red head's words. Suddenly Matt pulled away, noticed the way he was holding his face and frowned, "What happened!? What's wrong with your eye!? We have to get you to a hospital! We got t-!"

"Please…" Mello breathed, never raising his head, "don't ask questions. Just hold me for a little bit longer…"

Matt gasped quietly, feeling all the rest of his worry and pain float up, "Mello…" He held him, resting his head on Mello's, "You… idiot. What were you thinking? Blowing yourself up."

The older chuckled once, "I was _thinking_, that I gotta keep my promise and come back to you."

For some reason his vision became blurry and soon after he realized that tears flooded his goggles. He forced them back behind his head and wept into the other's hair. Mello chuckled again, lifting his head up and putting his freehand on his rosy cheek. "You're crying?" He never saw him cry before. Ever. He was a strong boy… "I'm sorry…" The blond kissed his teary face and buried his face into his chest.

"Mello…? Would you like to go?"

He sighed, "No thanks. At least not now. You are… cold enough to comfort me." He let his burn receive most of the skin. It felt so good…

The gamer was curious to see what had happened to him, but he was hiding it. And feeling it against his skin he could tell it wasn't all that great.

"I guess… I'm not the best looking guy anymore."

_More jokes… _Without looking the red head was able to touch the boy's face just a little. He bit his lip. "What are you talking about?" He replied with a shaky voice, feeling another tear drip down his chin, "You'll always be beautiful…"

"Hm, you've been so lame lately."

_WELL ISN'T __**HE **__THE MOST INSENSITIVE BOY-!! _"Well can you blame me?" _You're the one…_

_Who's been doing the lame things… _

…

At the hotel:

Matt sat in silence; awe still showing on his face while he stared at Mello. These recent events still never failed to haunt him. They were still so fresh in his memory. He wasn't sure he'd get used to his new look for a while. Mello was across the room, putting on a new set of clothes. He felt the light stings on the side of his face. It was because of the damn shower. He wasn't careful. He was always used to taking hot showers that he turned it up too high. He practically screamed when it hit his face like sharp needles. He took a glance back at the red head-for about the 10th time since they arrived-and noticed that he was still staring back at him. His eyebrows arched uncomfortably and he slowly walked over to him. Matt didn't seem to move until he snapped, his eyes widened when he saw a pale hand reach for his face. At first the blond didn't understand this action and took this as a sign that he didn't want to be touched. He started pulling away until the gamer hurriedly pulled the hand to cup his cheek.

Mello sighed and knelt down in front of him, "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I've never seen you break down like that before…"

The gamer laughed synthetically, "Yeah." He then blinked at the other's face, staring at the scare that covered some of it. His lips tightened in a straight line as he reached out and ran his fingertips across it. Neither of them flinched or showed a hint of emotion when the awkward silence occurred. It was weird touching it… And it wasn't going to change from him doing this either.

"'Don't look the same, huh?" The blond asked curiously already aware of the answer. Honestly he stared at himself for more than an hour wondering how different he looked. He couldn't tell.

He was surprised at the boy's answer, "Honestly, you look kinda cooler this way." He smiled faintly, "Kinda look like someone who'd be blasting zombies into the air. All you need is a kickass eye patch an-"

Mello rolled his eyes, "You're such an idiot." Matt brought his face closer, but Mello stayed frozen in place, "Doesn't it bother you?"

He shook his head quickly, "N-no."

The older smirked, resting his forehead on his, "Not very good with lying are you?" He brushed his lips against his while the younger flushed.

He hung his head, "Sorry." Mello took the boy's chin and lifted it up. For the first time in a while he felt stunned. He had never stared at the boy's eyes so closely without his goggles before. He wasn't used to seeing such lovely skin without his green tented lenses. The gamer once again put his hand on his cheek. Slowly arching his head up, he leaned forward without taking his eyes off of him with partly closed eyes. Their lips met once again and already the gamer's breathing felt heavy. They kissed as if they hadn't for a long time. It kinda felt that way to them especially since the red head showed it by deepening the kiss further. Usually Mello was the one to do this. He sighed into the kiss, there tongues meeting halfway into the other's mouths.

Mello pulled off Matt's jacket, flinging it to the other side of the room. The gamer didn't like this. It was cold, _much _too cold to take off a jacket but he figured there were other ways he could warm up. Their kiss broke, Mello moving to the boy's neck. He slightly shuttered from the feel of his slightly different feeling skin against his own. He'd have to get over this. Though he quickly forgot, small sensations across his neck distracting him of that unpleasant bit. He fought back a moan, clinching the other's shirt tightly as his mouth slowly moved down to his shoulders while he felt the slightest feel of fingertips running down his side. The blond slowly lifted up his shirt, pulling it off quickly but gently over his head. Matt's eyes closed slightly as he leaned his head on his shoulder, "Mello…" The older could feel the heat rising amongst his cheeks. This made him smile. _Ah, he was so cute. _

He wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his head into his shoulder, "Matt…" The red head jumped, feeling the smile etch across his face. "What if…"

"But…" He whined, his eyes glistening. _I-I don't think I'm ready! _

"_But _what _if_…?" He lifted his head, glaring at his glistening eyes. He smirked, "So cute." The blond ran a hand through his red hair. "It probably won't be long… you know that." He watched him frown. "What if we never get another chance?"

The younger grunted, "_Now _look who's being negative…"

He couldn't help but laugh at this. He put a hand to the boy's chest and he just loved how he tensed up. He ran a finger under his chin, placing his lips on his collarbone. He felt the other tense up, knowing that he was trying to suppress a moan. "You can _breathe _y'know." He chuckled.

Matt let out a huge breath, "I can't. You make me…"

Mello moved his lips back to his, "I make you _what_?" He whispered, his sweet breath reaching his ears. The red head let the moan escape this time, entangling his fingers into his soft, blond hair as he pulled his face closer to his. Their tongues wrestled as Mello unbuttoned his shirt and placed it next to him. They stopped, the blond allowing Matt to feel the difference on his left side.

They both had thought this over. What they'd do once they finally did this. It had been in both of their fantasies: _Naked they were only inches part, on hovering over the other. Matt with his short, gasping breaths took the first move, leaning closer while Mello firmly grasped him on his side. He ran his hand lightly down the gamer's chest, feeling his soft skin and even softer right… down-Matt jumped from the sudden touch. He had never been touched down there before. He shuttered uncontrollably, feeling the hugest desire to just close his legs right then, but the blond prevented him. He stared at him seductively still circling around his member. He blushed wildly, feeling his heart rise up to his throat. This was the newest look he's seen him with. And with that new scar he kinda seemed like a-DAMMIT! _

_He caught him off guard! He practically screamed (from either surprise or pleasure, he couldn't tell) when he felt a finger slid into him. The younger pushed his red hair back while he leaned up; clutching the other like it was for his life. All the blond did was smile, messaging his back, kissing his shoulder, giving him three simple pleasures all at once. Matt hid his face in his shoulder, oh God this was new… 'Just relax' he says. How was that even possible? When the second finger slid in he exhaled deeply, relaxing as he arched his hip up. He found the older's mouth and kissed him, hoping that it might distract him from most of the pain and pleasure he felt throughout his whole lower body. Matt's kiss was sloppy and he was barely able to keep the kiss on the mouth before moving to his neck. His distraction ended when he did and all of the feelings flooded back to him. He bit Mello's pale skin harshly, meaning to bite his lip. His thoughts were everywhere it was hard to know which was which. His breathing paced at an uncontrolled level, trying to give the blond as much pleasure as he was giving him. _

_It was impossible. _

_He could sort of hear himself call out Mello's name longingly. That was __**his **__voice? "St-uh, I…" _

The red head blushed furiously, still feeling Mello's hair brush against his shoulder.

_Mello's voice came out in short breathes, wanting to keep this moment silent besides his lover's cries… _

"Uh…"

_Moan… _

"Mello?" _Kiss… _he was on his neck again…

_LoUdER…_

He couldn't take it anymore! "Uh-!" The gamer pushed the other aside and covered his body like he was 'bout to get raped. Mello's head cocked to the side, "I-uh… got… embarrassed…"

The blond was amused, "What? How? We didn't even do anything." He glared down to the ground. Curse his dirty mind! Mello studied him carefully, taking in every expression he saw until he burst out laughing. Once he was able to calm down he smirked, putting a finger to his nose, "Thinking naughty, huh? I thought _I _was the only one aloud to think like _that_!" He laughed.

"Augh! Well you can't blame me! We were 'bout to-!" He broke down in all red again, "about… s-se-…"

"Aaaannndd… HOW old are you? You'd think you'd be horny right now!" His smirk grew wider, "If you keep this up, you'll wined (sp?) up being the 40-year-old virgin!"

Matt scoffed, "Like you'd let me!" He let a little smirk of his own appear, but when he saw Mello's much eviler one he gulped. "Sorry…"

The blond blinked and Matt-looking down-wondered what his face looked like. But when he felt a pair of hands grab his waist and pull him forward his eyes widened. Mello let the boy hover over him, a hand to his cheek, "Why are _you _sorry?"

"You were right. What if we don't get another chance? I ruined it by being so-,"

"We'll have other chances."

"But what _if_?" Matt replied, copying Mello's words before.

He chuckled lightly, "Then it doesn't matter. All _I'm _happy about right now is that you're still with me… You didn't leave…And…" _'LAME! SO LAME!!' _The blond wanted to scream, but that'd certainly ruin the mood. He paused, feeling a tear drop suddenly turn cold on his cheek. The blond continued to stare at the crying boy who tried _so _hard to keep his tears in. He admired him for that. He could hear tiny splashes when they fell or that was probably his imagination. Mello's face tightened, pulling the younger to him, hiding him in his chest. "I'm sorry." He stuttered, "I'm so sorry…" He felt the tear trickle down his cheek and it almost seemed like he was the one who was crying.

"You're an idiot!" Matt fumed, while Mello stared up at the ceiling un-phased. Time to let him vent, "Idiot…" He reached out to touch is face before lifting his own head up, "Almost… You coulda-!" The blond stared. Do people usually look this beautiful when they were crying? He searched through his head. _Just Matt…? Sweet, he had a one of a kind… _His hand kept on the sensitive skin. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to not touching it now, he was doing it so much now…

When he was sure that the red head wasn't able to speak anymore he arched his head up, putting his lips to his glistening cheek, "Sorry…" He pulled away a little, "Have I told you yet?"

"What…?" He pouted.

He smirked, "How much I love you?" The other shook his head, "Well I do." He replied silently.

"Do y'now?"

"I do." Silence… Mello put his lips back on his cheek, "Y'know _you're _the beautiful one now."

_Humn… _He shook his head wildly, "No."

_You'll always be more… _

…_than me… _

**SMX part:**

**Well that's it. Told ya there'd be SMX in here. SMX is my version of 'sex' just with an 'm' added in it for 'smex'. I always say this, even in public. 'THOSE TWO BOYS ARE SO SMEXIE!! XD**

**Though I didn't even know until a few days ago. I actually wrote this separately than the rest of the chapter cause I wanted to write it so badly. Oh and sorry if some of the s sounds-ugh-I took cold medicine that make you drowsy so I'm like: half under the influence and half unconscious. Lol jk… So I have no idea what I wrote. My eyes are about to give out on me sooooo soon… **

**Uh… Hope you enjoyed the… damn…**

**Yurri: Kenzi is now fast asleep :D Review for her, she's such a lost soul. **

**A day l8r: The actual author's note: **

**So yeah, chapter 7's done and I'm glad I FINALLY reached where I wanted to go! I wanted to write this part so badly! And the beginning part at the warehouse doesn't have a lot of details. Forgive me. I wanted to skim through it so fast to get to the lame, sympathetic part where Matt finally cries. T-T Well hope you enjoyed it! **

**P.S. I'll edit later. Edited some, but not all. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Sorry this one took so long. The damn internet company shut off our internet 'cause they thought my mum didn't pay. Aren't they supposed to give us a warning or something when we need to pay? Sigh. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Review. **

**P.S First part kinda different. Diff POV's**

**P.S2 Story turned rated M because of this chapter. You'll find out why. **

**Why it didn't turn M last chapter? .shakes head. Uh-uh, that was just child's play.**

**P.S3 This time I WASN'T under the influence XD**

_I always thought that this was how it would end. I knew that if I'd stay and help Mello with this case that I'd die. I wonder… how the hell am I going to die? This thought never haunts me, but it always seems to float back up in my brain whenever it can. _

_A little while ago Mello wondered what my last words would be. Wondering what I might think. _

_I had no idea._

_But when I gave it a little thought I knew…_

_I'd say: 'bout time' _

…

I felt a sensation in my body and I hadn't even woken up yet. It was morning-I could tell-and I'm sure whoever was giving me this feeling was waiting for me to awake. I knew who it was. I opened my eyes relieved to see Mello in my sight. At first he was distracted, playing with my hair, but when he saw my eyes flicker his gaze turned towards my face and he smiled. Before I knew it our lips were together lightly. I could feel his fingers run down my body, down to where he's never felt before. He touched me a lot lately. Probably feeling the pressure of never getting to touch me again soon. I liked it though. He didn't really have to work anymore considering his whole mafia gang was gone, but I could tell he thought of it often. He was more miserable than before knowing that he was one step behind again. And that scar on his face didn't really help bring up the mood either. It just made him look scarier.

I continued to stare. He went back to playing with my hair. He was thinking of it now. _Poor boy… _"Mello?" His eyes went back to me once I intertwined his fingers in mine and placed them on my stomach. "I'm sorry."

His eyes went from my stomach, back to my face and for some reason his face turned pink, "Are you saying you want to get pregnant?"

_AUGH!? _"N-**NO!**" I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

Mello smiled warmly, "Then why are you sorry?"

I tried to act seductive, wrapping my arms around his neck, "'Cause… I know you wanna 'do' me." Before when I said I tried to act seductive… it wasn't working. I could hear my horrible voice along with the fire in my face. Damn I'm gonna kill myself later for this.

The blond gulped, but smirked slightly, "Yeah." He tried to fight the urge to just rape the boy right now.

"So…"

"Matt." He chuckled. He was _laughing _at me! "I'm not going to do anything to you if you don't want me to-"

"B-but! I never said I _didn't_! I was just-," I groaned. The heat wasn't going away… "sc-nervous…"

_Sc-? Sc-ared? _"What are you scared about?" Despite his words he hovered over me, trapping me. "It's not that bad."

My eyebrows narrowed, "You're making it sound like you've _done _'it' before."

Mello's eyes wondered everywhere besides me, "Weeeellll…"

"WHAT!?"

He smiled playfully, "Calm down, I was just _kidding_!" But he quickly turned serious as he leaned down, his lips to my ear. His cheek brushed mine and I was sure he could tell how hot they were, "Are you sure?" He whispered. The boy didn't wait for my answer, already feeling my chest.

I nodded anyway, waiting for these urges to take over…

…

_Matt… How could I ever deny him? His skin was so much nicer than mine (now). Why __**shouldn't **__I take the chance to make it mine? To mark it with an ugly scar that only __**we **__would know who he belonged to? That __**everyone **__knew that he was mine? He was. And I was his. It wasn't fair that I took him away from the simplest of pleasures. _

_Me._

_He thought that __**I **__was the one longing for him the most. It was true. But he probably was longing for me more. He was special. Probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. _He shuttered under me as I touched him so lightly. I hid my face in his neck, nibbling on it as a finger ran down his chest first, then his belly button… I could feel his stomach moving 20 times faster when I pulled down his jeans. (Man was I relieved that he didn't wear a belt when he slept.) When the stubborn elastic from his underwear was finally pulled down I was practically taunting myself to keep going. Matt was still breathing so wildly I placed my hand on his stomach in reassurance. It only slowed down for a minute. It slowed until my hand slid down to his-

"Mello-!" He gasped and this almost made me smile. I bit his shoulder harder, hearing his moans and stutters made me feel so much better. I had to look up. I just _had _to see his face. My teeth let go of his bruising skin and I could feel a little of the tension subside. My eyes wondered to his face and the boy couldn't even keep his eyes open. He was flushed, his mouth opened partly as he breathed heavily.

I loved that face.

I leaned in to kiss it, slipping my tongue into his mouth. I had no idea how long we did this. The red head was struggling, breaking the kiss occasionally to breathe.

Always the slightest touch of him turned me on. My shirt was lifted slightly and I could feel his lower stomach brushing against mine. _This _turned me on. One of the most common parts we had ever touched and I was longing for him. Why? Was it because we were doing such a naughty thing?

I felt my own face grow pink and I felt tempted to pull down my own pants… And I did. I slid them off so quickly and turned th-_my_-boy around so fast I hadn't realized I done it until I saw him. The red, helpless Matt that I've longed to do this with for so long. I pulled of my shirt, flinging it to the floor and leaned against the other underneath me. I felt his breathing still, trying to hide his face in the sheets. I chuckled, putting my face down against his sweaty hair, "Are you scared…?"

That's when I saw the most innocent looking face stare right back at me, "What was scary… disappeared a long time ago…" He breathed, a small smile on his face.

I smiled as I arched his hips up. It didn't slide in perfectly, but it would in time. Matt gasped, clinching his fists, trying to take the pleasure that was running through his body. I rocked to 'n fro, even feeling myself shutter once and a while. My breathing paced, eventually matching Matt's, but somehow surpassed him at one point. The velocity suddenly turned faster, feeling the ecstasy grow even more with every thrust. At one point I missed he boy's moans so I shifted all my weight on one hand while the other explored the red head's body, trailing back down to his member. I messaged it harshly without even knowing and I finally heard Matt's pained cries eventually turning my thoughts into lust and paced faster.

…

But neither of them could keep it up anymore and eventually…

They let it out.

Matt first, far earlier than Mello did.

Mello striped the dirty sheets from the bed before Matt fell over. He covered his upper face with his hand, his face still colored wildly with red. His breathing slowed eventually until it was too silent to hear. He hadn't heard from Mello since they stopped and he wondered what happen. He could sense he was near though. His body heat was enough to tell. "Mello…?" He breathed.

"…Hm?"

He let out another breath, "I didn't disappoint you did I?"

At first he thought he wasn't going to reply until he felt a hand on his shoulder. The one the blond bit earlier. He flinched, putting his hand over the other's, "Dummy. Not in the slightest."

The red head squeezed his hand tighter, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. He kept his eyes covered; trying to hide his teary eyes, but his voice didn't help much, "Does this mean… our world's 'bout to end?"

Mello pulled his hand away from his eyes, "Would you please stop crying so much? Even though you _do _look rather lovely." Matt rolled his eyes, "But you used to be so strong. Don't show people you've lost it."

"I can't-help it. You made me _love _you too much!"

"Heh." The older leaned down and licked his cheek, "Am I _that _much of a drug to you?" The gamer's breath brushed his neck, and Mello smirked, "You make me that way also…" He felt the boy's breathing catch, but quickly made himself keep going, "I love you, Matt."

Matt laughed lightly, "I love you… more."

Mello rolled his eyes and kissed the boy once again, making his breathing still for the second time that day. He knew their reactions would differ because of this day…

**DAMN!! I SERIOUSLY had to go to the bathroom after writing this! NOT because of what you think (naughty, naughty) it's just that I got so caught up on reading this that I forgot I had to use the bathroom, lik, three hours ago! I even forgot about the laundry so my mum laughed at me! I need to stop telling her these things. Just because I get so distracted about what I write, doesn't mean you should laugh at me! Hell! You should be admiring me for being so devoted! **

**Anyway, I had no idea how to end this. I couldn't just be all lik: **

"**Damn Mello you were good!" Matt breathed, pink rising to his cheeks.**

"**Yeah, yeah I know I'm AWESOME!" **

**Yah uh, SO not romantic! Yes this chapter is short 'cause there is only smex in it. Sorry. I think I did a pretty good job. I'm not gonna read over it for a while 'cause I KNOW I might get disappointed with myself if I read it over. I never written like this before so… yeah. **

**So last chapter they only **_**thought **_**'bout it but they finally **_**did **_**it! Whoo! After .counts on fingers. what? 30-something chapters (added story that led to this one) they finally had real smex? Awesome. Hope you enjoyed :D see you next chapter! **

**Oh and the poll: (I am talking WAY too much in this one) I'm trying to see if I can change the ending but it's really difficult for me. But I haven't given up yet! ;c**


	9. Chapter 9

It's almost to double digits you guys

**It's almost to double digits you guys. :D I'm glad so many people are reading, but how am I supposed to know you guys like it? Oh, and don't forget the poll young people. I'm still trying to figure out if I can change the outcome of the story and who knows? Maybe they'll live. (Probably not) just a suggestion. Fav the story you guys! Fav like ya never have!! No SMX this time! Well, not now! :D**

**In other randomness: **

**media(dot)photobucket(dot)com/image/mattmello/SunsetBeauty/Anime/adorable(dot)jpg?o22 ****This picture reminded me of chapter 7 when Matt cried on his head. This picture was so sad. I wish my chapters would affect me like this.**

**Aaaaaannnndddd…**

**media(dot)photobucket(dot)com/image/mattmello/bbnrae2gthr4evr/ljheader(dot)jpg?o76 ****Reminds me of later chapters of this story so look out for it. So sad. I might even make them think this, you'll just never know. .shrug. **

**Enjoy. **

**P.S. Sorry if the links don't work, I'm not good at this stuff. Just replace the (dots) with actual periods. Yeah…**

Matt sat patiently on the floor. He was wearing his goggles for the first time in a while and already he wasn't used to them. Everything seemed different when his vision turned from golden and white to green. He stared at his Nintendo DS. What games were he even able to play that wouldn't bore him after the first two minutes? He scanned through them. What the hell? What was Pokemon doing in there? And what? Diamond and Pearl? What? Pokemon wasn't Pokemon without Ash! What's up with this new girl Dawn!? Before his rant could go on any longer he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. His face turned pink. You'd think he was used to him touching him so 'innocently'.

This hug was different though. Instead of those bare arms that were exposed because of his sleeveless shirt, there was a huge fur jacket covering them. He was prepared to leave for somewhere. Matt glared at him, his eyes narrowing, but Mello didn't notice. "I'll be back." He replied in a soothing voice.

"Are you **retarded**!!" Matt growled which made the blond aware of his glare for the first time.

He stared at him innocently, "What?"

"After that **DUMBASS** stunt you made you think I'll let you go **ANYWHERE** alone!?"

"B-but? It's just down the street." Mello lied, but all the red head continued to do was stare.

"**I'm **driving you there." Before Mello objected he cut him off, "You've already involved me enough!" Matt replied. Mello's shoulders slumped so he assumed that his reply was right. "I'm not letting you go anywhere alone again. Plus how can I let you drive!? I'm sure your eye isn't the best 'cause of your accident."

He was right. Mello's eye was blurry on and off. He couldn't imagine driving, but… he was okay with walking. But after seeing the gamer's unbreakable glare he couldn't object, "Fine." He pouted. Matt let out his held breath and his expression turned to one of relief. The blond saw this and his eyebrows scrunched, "I'm sorry-,"

All the red head did was chuckle, quickly grabbing his jacket and DS. "It's all good. Just as long as you make up for it by getting me a new game!"

…

The drive was pretty long. Matt didn't mind driving even though the drive was pretty quiet and boring. He tried to keep his mind occupied by rewinding gaming songs in his head while keeping his attention the road while listening to Mello's directions. He took a glance at him once in a while. He was always slumped over, depressed looking while he ate his chocolate bar. He also stared out the window a lot in thought. He never used to do this.

_Um… _"So…" Matt started, trying to break the tension, "What do you want to go here for?" He turned the corner, the turn signal clicking off. He really didn't want to ask this question. For all he knew he would be kidnapping little kids now.

"Ohhhh…" Mello sighed while rolling his eyes, "Just visiting a 'friend'."

"Is he part of the mafia gang too?" Matt grimaced.

He smirked, "Not even close. You'll see. She's gonna introduce us to an old 'friend'."

Matt's eyes widened, "Hm?"

_Old friend? _

…

The sun was beginning to set and streets lights flickered on one by one. They stopped in front of an apartment building, a nice looking one at that. Matt stared at it once he parked. _I wonder what it looks like inside…? _He heard the passenger door slam shut, but he paid no attention to it until Mello opened his own door. He was leaning against the arm rest so he would have fell over it he hadn't been wearing his seat belt, "_Wh_-wha-!?"

"What? Come on."

_I can go!? _Instead he said it wrong, "I hafta go!?"

"You don't want to stay outside do you?"

The red head's eyebrows creased as he groaned. He looked through his mirror and outside his window. This place was too foreign for him to stay outside by himself. Especially if it's getting dark. And who knows how long Mello will take in there. "No." He turned the key and pulled it out of the ignition while he unbuckled and slid out of the car. He closed the door, but didn't bother to lock it. He didn't care anymore.

Mello led him inside the building, towards the elevator. He seemed to know where he was going. Like he was doing research while he wasn't looking. The women at the front desk gave them looks like they were the weirdest looking things she's ever seen. Basically they were. Seeing a boy with goggles and another that looked like he had just escaped from a gang would seem kind of bizarre. Despite this she let them go and they traveled to the seventh floor and it was the first door on the right. Matt stared at the other side of the building on the left side of the elevator. There was a completely different hall over there. This place was fancy. Mello called for him and followed him inside the room. It was hard to tell, it looked so professional looking, but this was defiantly a women's apartment. Unless he thought that the blond did have a feminine side he knew that this wasn't his.

"Mello-"

"We won't be here for long." He replied without taking a glance at him, "Just make yourself comfortable until she arrives."

_Comfortable? _He groaned. How could he do that when this was a stranger's house. Broken into to make it worse. He walked over to the cream colored couch and hesitated before sitting on the floor beside it. He looked up and saw the blond staring at him strangely. The red head blushed, "Well you can't blame me!" Mello snickered before going back to staring into space. Matt sighed internally and pulled out his DS. He looked at the game and groaned. Of course he forgot that this damn game was in there. Looks like he's stuck with Pokemon for a while. He turned it on and the screen flashed to blue. While it was loading he looked around the apartment. It seemed so plain, that's why it was so clean he guessed. He was bored. He wished he could do something with Mello, but he supposed 'doing it' in a woman's apartment wasn't the best idea. He smirked to himself although his face turned a little hot. How long was it going to be before she showed up?

…

It had been about an hour since they arrived. Matt somehow made it to the 7the gym leader. Some chick named Candice. How in the world was he able to do this? Mello resulted in leaning against the wall, biting his chocolate bar calmly. Occasionally he would walk over to him and let him have a bite, but just as quickly returned to his standing place. Everything was quiet besides this, but when Matt was saving and stared back up at the blond he saw that he twitched. The younger's eyes flickered from him to the sound of beeps at the door. Everything seemed to have happened so fast in his eyes when it happened so slowly in real life. When the he assumed that was the last beep Mello pulled out a gun from his inside jacket pocket. From the sight of this Matt flinched back. The door opened and for some reason the women had her finger pressed against her lipstick covered lips. The moment was awkward, everyone frozen in place for that quick beat until the women had the guts to speak first. "Near, I will be removing the bugging device while I take a shower."

Matt's eyes widened from the familiar name. _Near…? He must be the friend Mello was talking about. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. _When they walked past him the women's eyes took a glance at him before looking forward again. The red head stared at Mello worriedly while the other shot him back another apologic (sp) expression. The women walked into the door and closed it, Mello standing closely to the door. When he heard the shower turned on he burst into the door and closed it softly. The gamer left his game and walked over to the bathroom door, leaning his back against it. He could hear the conversation pretty clearly in his surprise.

"Near has already thought about you getting in touch with me. He didn't seem to imagine that we had already met, though." A voice light, but firm. Feminine. That voice obviously belonged to the women.

"I knew he would do so."

"Now that you don't have the notebook, you can only threaten me with your guns. You can't control me, and you will also be traced easily if you use a gun. From now on, I have to install monitoring cameras by myself except in the bathroom." Her voice sounded smug, "What are you going to do? Live in this bathroom? "I'm all right. I don't dislike you."

Matt scowled under his breath.

"Also… Near says the second L may be Kira."

"L is…!" Matt gasped and he was sure he heard Mello do so also from the other side of the door.

_Second L? There's a second L!? H-how dare they!! _The gamer glared.

The women turned the knob and the water stopped flowing. _Dammit! L should be Matsuda Touta… I was told he's inept and the new L was only made to tell people of the NPA's intentions… Shit! What's going on? The second L is Kira? There may be a chance of it… _Mello's eyes narrowed, causing an uncomfortable feeling on the left side of his face.

"Hey. Watcha gonna do?" She asked, stepping out of the shower, a towel covering her body.

_Humph. _"Hal, which side are you on, Near's or mine?"

She sighed, "Didn't I tell you a week ago? I'm not on either side. Both you and Near want to catch Kira… You're both, so to speak, like minded, are you not?" When Mello didn't speak she continued, "Hey, tell me your plan. Are you slipping away? If so, I'll tell Near that you were hiding in my bathroom and I met you and told you what I had to say. Or should I take the gamble that we'll meet again?"

_Again? Mello's seen her before? _

He refused to look at her, "Hal… go back to HQ."

"Hm? I have no reason to go back there now."

Now Mello was tempted to pull out his gun, "You can make up any reason. Go back to HQ."

"Understood… For God's sake, just put that thing away."

Matt sighed. _He pulled out the gun… _Before he could think anything else the door opened and suddenly a naked woman was staring him right in the face. He kept his balance, almost falling over when he no longer had the support of the door. He stepped back quickly, trying to avoid her evil glare and her-. He ran back over to the couch where his game sat and stared at the wall red in the face. _Mortalcombatmortalcombatmortalcombatmortalcombatmortalcombat… _

"Oh? I forgot your friend was here." She replied. Matt couldn't think at the moment to figure out what her expression was.

Mello stepped out behind her, smiling at Matt warmly. _So cute… _His scowl returned as he turned his attention back to her, "Well don't stand here like this. Put some damn clothes on. What do you think he ran away for?"

She sighed, closing her eyes, "Yes, yes." She walked casually to her room and left her door open a crack so Mello was sure she was still in there.

Matt blinked, "Are we leaving?"

"Yeah, so get ready to go."

_Not that I really need to put anything away… _"Where are we going?"

Mello glared at him for a moment and he was almost scared to think that he said something he shouldn't have. Then another smile appeared on his face as he put a gloved hand to his cheek, "It's still red…"

He gasped silently, his breath caught, "It happened so suddenly I swear-!"

The blond chuckled silently, "It's all good. Start heading for the car, we'll follow soon after."

…

The drive wasn't long. Matt sat in the back while Lidner drove and Mello sat in the first passenger seat (gun to her head no less). He couldn't stay calm for a second as far as Matt could tell. About 20 minutes later they finally reached the place. It was a tall, fancy looking building that was just perfect to be a headquarters. Satellites and such sticking out of the roof. They parked and just as Matt was getting ready to step out of the car, Mello slammed the door shut. He rolled down the window, "What the hell!?"

"I don't want you coming in there."

"B-but I want to!!" Matt cried, pushing at the door.

"It'll be too dangerous for you to go there unarmed."

Matt sighed, "Who said I was unarmed?" He opened part of his jacket and pulled out a shiny, unused model. _I took one of yours… _

He gasped, "What the fuck-!? This isn't the same as your games Ma-!!"

"I **know **how to use a gun, Mello!! What the hell do you think I was doing that whole time I was alone in that **gang's **hideout! **Stop **making up excuses to not get me to come! I'm going!" The gamer's eyes flickered the women for a moment. From how distracted Mello was she could have just left, but she stayed where she was, gun pointing to her chest. _She must be bored with us… _

Mello growled before turning his attention back to Lidner to start walking toward the door, "Fine. Do whatever you want." When he saw the women investigator take out her card and such and the doors began to open he rushed out of the car. He followed them inside and immediately he could already feel people watching them since there were so many cameras around. He felt it awkward when they followed them walking.

They traveled to the 23rd story and the door at the end of the hall opened slowly. The three walked in and right as they did two guns were pointed in their direction. Matt flinched back for a moment before standing firmly, hand to his side where the gun rested. "Welcome Mello." A voice called from behind the two men. Matt's eyes wondered to the figure of white in the corner of his vision. His eyes widened to a person he hadn't seen in so long. _Near…? _Things have changed 'bout him. He grew a few inches, his voice was deeper, and he was sure-if he wasn't facing away from him-that his face would look more like a man's.

"Throw away your gun!" The older man commanded, raising his a little as Mello pulled off his hood.

"Lower your guns, all of you, not only Mello. It's useless to shed blood here." Near replied calmly.

"B-but Mello killed our fellow… Also he murdered the director of NPA." Near recognized this voice as Gevanni's.

"We don't have any proof of them. Murder of the director is supposed to be done by Kira. Well, it doesn't matter at all. Don't make me repeat myself. Our goal is to arrest Kira." He smiled a little, "Killing Mello now is of no use to us," The blond flinched, We should raise our hats to him for the fact that he once… owned the notebook and also closed so much on him. Pointing a gun at him is as rude as can be."

Rester sighed as they both put down their guns unwillingly, "Understood." He suddenly noticed the red head standing behind the rest of them and squeezed his gun tighter, "And who the hell are you supposed to be!?" His loud voice made the younger jump a little.

Near smirked, "Ah, Matt. I thought I heard more than two footsteps come into the room. Still have that nasty habit I see."

"Wha-?"

"I can smell you from 10 feet away. Have you been smoking more than usual? Stress maybe?"

Matt chuckled, "And I thought you were supposed to be the polite one here."

"Hmm. Apparently not."

"Oh?" He exhaled from his nose as he stared down at the ground, "Nice to see you again… Near."

"As to you too, Matt."

Mello sighed, letting his gunned hand fall to his side, "Moving along from the reunion… This is just as you intended thus far, isn't it?"

"Yes. I didn't expect to come this far…"

_Near's annoying habit hasn't disappeared either… Not even bothering to face the person he was talking to… _

"…But with Mello's help," He continued, "I could narrow down Kira so much."

Matt saw Mello tense in front of him, "Near." He growled, "**I'm not your tool to solve a puzzle!!**" He lifted up his gun, rage controlling his finger as it pressed against the trigger. Matt didn't even get a chance to gasp as the other two raised their guns to the blond. But unlike him, Mello didn't even flinch. The guns were pointing at _him _and yet he didn't show any fear like he did.

"Don't make me repeat the same thing so many times. Lower your gun." Near replied unphased (sp). But they didn't and subconsciously the gamer felt the need to pull out his own gun. And he did, but he didn't aim it at anyone. The others didn't even seem to notice. He was like a picture on the wall; he didn't need to be there. "Mello…" Matt's eyes flickered back to Near, "You can shot me if you want." Matt's eyes widened just as Mello gasp. He put his gun to his chest while Mello's hand was quivering with his.

_I can finally do it. I could kill him! __**I **__could be number one now! So many years of feeling mocked because I never got the scores I needed. Like the whole world was against me. Of feeling his gaze as I passed through the hallway. I could feel him tearing me down. Thinking that I should just give up. That he would never give his spot to a kid like me. Not __**this **__time. He would disappear and no one would know. No one besides me, Matt… If Near's out of the picture then-__**THEN**__-!! _Before his thoughts could carry on any further the blond haired lady investigator blurred his vision as she pointed his gun elsewhere.

"Mello… If you kill Near now and then catch Kira in the future, it will mean nothing. If you should shoot Near, even we'll shoot at you. If both you two die now, it will lead nowhere. Only _Kira_ will be glad."

_Mello…? _Matt slowly put the gun back in his inside pocket. The blond lowered his arm slowly.

"That's right. I almost lost sight of my objective." Mello replied, calm. Matt stepped forward a few 'till he was a few inches behind him, "Near, I just came here to get back the photo of mine you have now."

_Depressing… _

_I thought so… _The albino lifted up a piece of paper in the same fashion L did. The picture was off a boy much younger and happier than any of the people in the room. "I have only one photo of you and have never made any copies. Also I haven't let this taken by any monitoring cameras here." He went back to his models once the photo was snatched from his hands, "Adding to that, I have dealt with all the people who know Mello's face in Wammy's house. I can't give 100 assurance, but there will be no possibility that Mello is killed by the notebook."

_This atmosphere is too depressing… It needs to change… _Matt walked forward and leaned on the blond's shoulder, grabbing the picture quickly. "Well aren't _you _cute!"

"What the f-!? Matt give that back!"

He laughed synthetically, "No way. I'm keeping it! You're _way _cuter then than you are _now_!" The gamer kissed it before sliding the picture in his jacket. The three investigators stared in awe at the sudden change in atmosphere. How _old __**was **_this kid? "And that sure was nice of you Near! Watching out for Mello."

Near didn't reply, he just stared off into space somewhere, remembering the old days. Matt was remembering those times too.

That's when the red head wondered over to Near and leaned over him, grabbing the piece the younger boy was struggling with and snapped it into place on his model. "Galactic Ice, right? _That's _how it goes. Do you have Galactic Fire yet?"

Near blinked, "H-how do you kn-?"

"There's a game. Beat it three times no doubt." He replied with a laugh. He was staring off into space now. Why couldn't things go back to normal? "It'd be cool if…" He sighed it off.

There was silence between the three until Mello spoke up next, "Near… I have no intention of cooperating with you."

"I've known that." Matt stared at Near, still leaning over him.

"But I feel vexed if I am given the photo back and just leave here."

"Hm?"

"Let me tell you something… The murder notebook… It's a notebook of Shinigami, the God of Death, and if you have the book, you can see the God of Death." Matt was staring at Mello now.

"N-nonsense!" A detective protested behind him, "Who believes such a thing as the God of Death?"

"I believe it." Near simply replied, "What good is it for Mello to tell a lie about Shinigami's existence? If he has to tell a lie, he would make up a much better one. Therefore, he's telling the truth and Shinigami exists."

_Shinigami? Shinigami's exist? _Matt thought.

"The notebook I had is the book of Shinigami named Shidou. He dropped it in the humans' world and came down to get it back. But the book was once owned by another Shinigami."

"That's because the rules to let humans use the notebook were written on the notebook. If he wants to get back the notebook, it's strange that the rules for humans to use it were written."

Mello turned away from him, "Matt." The gamer knew what he wanted. He stood up straight and started towards him. Then he paused, forgetting something he was supposed to give Near and pulled it out, a rushed folded piece of paper and threw it to him. It floated gently down in front of him. "I'll tell you another. Among the rules written on it were some fake rules. That's all I can tell you." That's when the atmosphere became heated. They both said the other's name at the same moment, challenging each other in the same breathe. "Our goal is the same… I'm waiting for you there."

The albino smirked lightly, "Heh, right."

Before Matt followed his lover out the door, he paused in the middle of it, "Near… I wish you the best. I'm not just rooting for Mello here." He said, staring down the hallway where Mello was waiting.

"Oh really. Thank you."

"But… if I had it my way you two'd be working together… _I wish Mello hadn't chosen the way he did…_"

"That's what I wanted also."

"He's so stubborn."

"He is."

"Sorry 'bout that."

Near smirked, "Why are _you _apologizing?"

Matt laughed awkwardly, "Right."

While the red head walked out of the door Near spoke once again, "I hope to see you again… Matt."

"Hm? Are you sure you're not just saying that?" Matt didn't wait to hear the answer.

…

Matt leaned against the bed with an elbow, staring up at one of his thin cigarettes. He looked at it from all angles, staring at the contents inside. Now that he saw it, the inside _did _look kinda like dirt. He was smoking poisonous dirt? "Hm… Near said my habit was nasty."

"Well it is." Mello replied coldly, breaking off a bit of his treat and throwing it in his mouth. He leaned back in his chair.

"_What!?_" He thought for a moment, "Hey! You agreed with Near!" He laughed.

The blond practically chocked on his chocolate bar, "No _way_! I found the habit nasty _before _he did! S-so he's **copying** me!"

Matt smiled, "You're so childish."

"Oh?" Mello stood up from his chair and stomped over to him.

The red head shielded his head defensively, "Don't hit-! What I meant-!"

Mello grabbed one of his arms as he put his lips to his forehead, "Could a _child _do _this_?" He mocked, placing his other hand on the other's lower stomach. "Hmm?" The blond pushed him further onto the bed, letting his lips run down his cheek to the side of his mouth. He drew invisible circles on the boy's stomach, bumping the younger's belt occasionally on purpose.

Matt exhaled deeply, "My _God_, Mello… You don't play fair…"

He just laughed, "It's so easy to take_ advantage_ of you."

_Oh yeah? _"Say it. And very _sincerely_! Or else you _won't _get a kiss." He smirked.

"_Now _look who's not playing fair." The blond pouted.

"That's what you get for making fun of me." He laughed, "Remember I didn't let you kiss me for an _entire _day?"

"_That_… was _not _funny y'bastard."

He chuckled, grabbing a chunk of blond hair and pulling his face closer, "Yes it was."

"Hm… Remember when you said that 'I could go a day without kissing _you_'?" Matt nodded, "Are you still able to do it?"

Matt smirked, "Not anymore…" He forced a kiss and they kissed the rest of the night…

Until…

For Matt's punishment: _Two _days without kissing, plus a videogame out the window…

…

_Near… _

_It's been a nice run. _

_I doubt we'll see each other again. _

_So I wrote this letter, _

_I need you to do something for me._

_Remember when… _

**Chapter 9 is finished! Oh, and just in case you guys don't understand what Matt's punishment was for… It was payback for not letting Mello kiss him for a day so many years ago. Though it's not like it was gone unrewarded. I guess the blond forgot. :D Also for making him look like a fool in front of the investigators while he took his picture. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Up to 9 pages, wow. How long IS this story? It has to be at least over 30 pages considering my last story was over 50. Um… sorry this chapter took so long. So much crap I have to do. Oh and guess what!? I FINALLY collected all those bugs! Whoo! Though I lost one when I accidentally stepped on the box they were in and stabbed my toe with a needle. Ouch. Um… that's all I can say now I guess besides that I'll edit it later. **

**Oh and PLEASE fav guys. You've read this far you MUST like it. If you're not going to review then please fav. Thanx a lot. **

**Next chapter… I have no idea what's going to be in it… .awkward laugh. **

**P.S. Pokemon… I don't have the Diamond and Pearl game… I had to look it up, lol. It's true though. I forced my hate of Dawn onto Matt. I'm sure he'd hate her too. (Don't bash me for this please.)**

**P.S.2. (SP) why aren't those two words? **


	10. Chapter 10

"_I hope to see you again… Matt." _

"_Hm? Are you sure you're not just saying that?" _

…

Matt stared up at the ceiling. _'Are you sure you're not just saying that?' _That conversation had been in his head for a few days. He had no idea why, it just kept nagging him. It had only been two days since they saw their life long 'rival' and yet he missed him already.

_Why…? _

He knew the answer. Because of those damn memories he missed when they were younger. _I wonder if he read my letter yet…? _He had written that letter months ago. So many new things happened. He hoped he didn't leave anything out that was important. He hadn't read over that letter since the day he wrote it. It was pretty long, two pages front and back. Usually he was never able to write that much without getting distracted, but this time was different. The gamer felt that he had grown up a little or at least became a little wiser. From all the crap he's witness he better have. He sighed heavily, letting his unlit cigarette hang from his lips.

"What?"

Matt sat up a little and looked back at the blond who was eating chocolate pancakes on the small table they shared. "Hnm?"

He shrugged, shoving a complete circle in his mouth, "Don' no. Y'tell me."

"Well…" He replied lazily, rolling over on their bed 'till his eyes were looking at the ceiling. His cigar fell out when he spoke, "Did… did Near ever like me?" There was silence and Matt looked over to see a dumbfounded Mello, "What?"

"_Like_?"

"_Like_… maybe not in the terms of respect, but… like friend 'zor something?"

"Oh." _Thought he meant something else… _"Why the hell do you care?" He replied harshly, sighing in relief in his head.

"Just curious."

"Eh, probably not. That punk doesn't have a friendly bone in his body."

The red head shook his head in disagreement, "Apparently not. He liked you."

This time the younger almost killed the other boy, "_What!? _No way in _hell _did-!"

"He did."

Mello could almost swear his face was turning hot, but maybe it was just him fuming. "No. Way. In. Hell." He spat, turning his head away from him.

"Yes-huh! Why else would he kiss you?"

The blond banged his fist on the table, "So he could sabotage u-!"

"He didn't have to kiss you." He interrupted. _Or maybe I'm just over thinking this. _"He could have put a fake love note somewhere and say it's from a girl. Or he could have planted Valentine chocolate in your closet. Or paid some gi-"

"There aren't any whores at Wammy's, Matt." He thought for a moment, "Besides that Linda girl… _Damn she got on my nerves…_" He mumbled.

Matt sighed, "You're missing the point."

"No I'm not."

"Hm…" Matt studied the boy for a moment, narrowing his eyes every moment. Mello noticed this a started growing hot again, trying to avert his eyes. After a few more moments Matt smirked, "Oi… you _liked _Near didn't you?" The older knocked over his chair as he ran over and pounced on the other on the bed. He cussed him out in all words possible, but Matt was unphased (sp), in fact, laughing harder than he was before, "_Whaaatt!? _Why _else _would you get so defensive 'bout it!" He snickered.

"Matt you better _shut _your mouth before I-! Grr…" He growled, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him furiously. "I _hate _him! I've _always _hated him! But you…" The gamer's smile faded, "my eyes have **always **been on you! They've never been distracted for a _second_!"

Matt gulped.

_Wow… Why did this moment have to turn so awkward? _

"Did I hurt you, Mello?"

"…You can say you did… a lil'." He scowled.

The younger put a hand to his cheek, "Then I apologize." After a few minutes of more awkward positions Mello stood back up and plopped back on a chair near his food. "What? So I can't give you an apology kiss?"

Silence.

"Hm. You still seemed defensive."

"**SHUT UP!!!**"

…

Matt eyed Mello carefully. From the corner of his eye he could see that the other has been messing with his phone for hours. It's as if he's deciding if he should call someone. The red head ran out of the room and quickly raided the fridge. When he came back he presented a glass cup to Mello. He snapped out of his trance and glared at the cup. "Chocolate milk… makin' fun of me?"

"Callin' someone?"

"'Bout to." The blond took the cup and held it in his hands lightly as he flipped his phone open. Matt went back to his spot on the bed and pretended to play his game. He dialed the number slowly and held it to his ear, listening to the rings until they stopped with a click. "Mogi?" He waited a few more second before proceeding, "Are you alone?"

"No…"

"You have someone in the vicinity, don't you?"

"No…"

_Hmph. Makes no sense. _"So you mean this conversation isn't being heard, don't you? Then answer properly so that no one will know you're talking with me."

"Yeah…"

When Mello took a sip of his chocolate milk Matt couldn't help but laugh. The blond stole another glare before turning his attention back to his phone, "Mogi, why don't you come over to NY to meet me?" Hearing the faint sound of the older man's breath still made him smile a little. "I won't tell you anything further until you come to the place I specified. Don't have any cameras or bugs on you. Don't forget to bring the battery of your cell phone." _Of course. _He could still hear the hesitant sounds from Mogi, "Answer now if you come or not. If you answer after breaking the connection, I'll take it that you have made a plan with the others. Hold on to your cell phone. You may cut off only on a plane. I'll call you after landing."

Another long silence until-, "……Understood. Where shall I go?"

Matt saw Mello smiled and smiled to himself also. _That's good. Whatever is being said pleased him… _

"Okay, come to an exit of Nick Street Station in New York as soon as possible." Mello didn't talk for a while after this. He just sat and listened, drinking his chocolate milk if desired. After he was done with it and put the cup in the small sink and started back to his chair still without saying a word Matt just took it as a sign that he was done. He was about to speak, but the blond quickly cut him off with a finger. Imagining a very soft finger under his silky gloves though the finger thought passed when a pair of lips followed soon after. The gamer made sure not to make any noise for he knew that the other was still on the phone. He could only imagine the poor guy hearing them make love over a phone-which he knew wasn't going to happen anyway (Mello was very serious about his 'job')-and that didn't sound very cool. He was unable to stop himself from smirking which broke the kiss momentarily before he was able to calm himself. Looking up the younger saw the warm looking smile the blond had on his face, but his eyes ruined it because they looked totally pained. He was about to reach up towards him until a leathered hand stopped him. The boy lowered the phone and put his lips near his ear, "We gotta go."

Matt sighed, "Damn…"

"Unless you don't want to." He whispered, "I could come back an-"

He shook his head, "No, I'll go." Matt jumped off of the bed to make a point, running out the door so fast it took five minutes for him to see the other again (not that Mello had the patience to run after him at the moment). "Where are we going?"

"You remember where the SPK headquarters is?"

He nodded, "Of course." He took the time to memorize every direction it took to get there. Just in case he needed to see him again. Matt was quite skilled at memorizing direction-a big influence coming from his games.

Mello held the keys out in front of him, "Wanna drive?"

The red head smirked and snatched the keys away, "Of course."

And just as Matt proclaimed he knew every direction it took to get to the headquarters. It took no time at all, it didn't seem to long even though it was obviously the same time and distance. When they were just blocks away from the building Mello pointed to the building across the street. "A… department building? I thought we we-"

"Nope. Just observing things from afar." Mello sighed. The way he said this he seemed almost disappointed.

"'Kay then." He found a parking spot and entered the building. The middle aged man in the front office eyed them suspiciously, but when the blond held up a card he let them proceed to the elevator. Matt sighed eternally. _Damn Mello and his mafia influences… _They reached the 22nd floor and traveled to the third room on the right. It was a big, empty meeting room with only a single large table and about ten chairs surrounding it. While Mello rushed over to the huge window, Matt closed the door softly and followed soon after. The blond pooled out a pair of binoculars and held them over his eyes for the longest time, occasionally closing his eyes to readjust them. His cell phone made an unpleasant static noise and soon Mello once again put the phone to his ear. It seemed the man made it to where he was supposed to go. Matt kept his eyes locked outside, searching for the person he was talking to. _Out of all of them… about 5 people are on their phones, but three of them are guys… One's at a pay phone… one by the subway and the last in the middle of the walkway. _

"I see. All right. You see a building just in front of you. Enter it." Mello instructed.

_Hm… Well the guy at the pay phone isn't moving… and it seemed like the guy in the middle of the walk way was talking to his girl friend rather than a wanted man… _He eyed the slightly young man as he started towards a building totally opposite of where they were at. _Wha-!? Why isn't he-!? I thought he was supposed to meet Mello! Do I have the wrong guy…? _Soon after he heard beeping and saw that it was from a second cell phone.

Obviously someone picked up the receiver, "Hal, it's me. I need to speak to Near."

_Near!_ Matt wanted so much to reach for the phone but he stopped himself. Mello doesn't know about the letter and it'd be rude to Mello also. He let himself stand there dazed.

"Near, soon a man called Mogi will go there. He's a member of the HQ of the NPA. He's about 190 cm tall and well made man. It's my turn to use you-," Matt chuckled. _Can never get over that can you Mello…? _"-Let him in and ask him whatever you want to know. Don't hang up and let me listen to your conversation through the phone. If the second L is Kira, have him say anything I can fully understand. It's what you are good at. If you can do it, I'll catch Kira for you."

Matt listened in on the conversation along side Mello. Not that it was all that exciting. The questions and answers were pretty much all one sided-Near. Most of it couldn't be processed in the gamer's head, he'd much rather be somewhere less awkward. _"You're Mogi aren't you? We're trying to catch Kira like you, blah, blah, blah. Cooperation, yadda… Risking your life… Anyone among HQ who L suspected was Kira…?" Near always as straight forward as usual… _

The man still refused to answer, "Hm. Mello, this agent has probably already been influenced not to say anything by Kira."

After a good pause, "I agree with you, Near." _Munch! _Matt looked over. When did Mello get that chocolate!? And where the hell does he keep it all where he can't see it? Matt held out his hand and waiting for the greedy blond to give him a piece. "If he won't say anything, Kira is supposed to be among the NPA. There can be no reason not to cooperate with us to catch Kira. If not by the notebook, it's clear he's been influenced by Kira himself." He smirked,"I've already had my men use the notebook and tried some, and found the person who had written names on the notebook did not die after 13 days."

"_If a person did not write a name for more than 13 days, he or she doesn't die. Don't you have anything concerning to this fact? Any trifle thing will do." _Near replied, but there was still silence, "All we want is catch Kira. You don't have to tell a lie. I suppose you don't like your fellows to be suspected. Then why don't you tell us all and decide the issue? You'll feel fine."

The silence dragged on for so long it turned dark. Near's questions and Mello's smart remarks became so annoying to the red head he almost fell asleep against the window. He knew they probably wouldn't leave for a while considering Mello's so stubborn. He managed to remember, from his tired mind, that Mello brought a blanket for him.

He was too lazy to get it.

So the young one fell asleep in one of the seats near the table. And the next thing he knew, he was awakened by the sound of a huge mob surrounding the streets…

**A while yes, updates won't take that long again.**

**P.S. Too busy to edit**


	11. Chapter 11

"HOLY SHIT!" Matt cried. He didn't even have to look out the window to know that a huge commotion was occurring outside. The helicopters were practically shaking the buildings. Many random civilians ran towards the entrance carrying bats and weapons preparing to break in. He could barely tell, but to Matt it seemed like they were beating on each other also. The gamer pressed his face into the glass, trying to get the best view possible. "Near… Mello? Is he gonna be okay?"

There was silence, "I don't know."

"Well shouldn't we-!?"

"Near can take care of himself."

Matt groaned. _If Near is driven off-or even killed-I have no way of getting in touch with him right away and I have so much to ask him… _

"See? Look for yourself." Mello replied which caused the other to look out the window once more. The sky was shrouded with pale green papers which he later realized was money. "He's already started to make his move." Right at the moment the money was noticed the atmosphere changed dramatically. Things started to move faster especially the crowd of people below. They ran for that money like wild animals and Matt regretted not being able to see them thrown in cages. They were all so rowdy, why haven't the police intervened yet? Though to answer his question a small group of helmeted policemen ran towards the crowd, but reflexively dodged them all and ran towards the building entrance. The helicopter with a visible chubby man made another round past their window and then back towards where the money was being thrown. Obviously the people below weren't the only greedy ones around.

"This is stupid…" The red head growled, "How did they know where Near was anyway?"

"It's Kira. That's the only explanation." Mello hadn't once looked over at him since the start of this riot. He was too interested in staring at the idiots down below. Then he closed his mouth and concentrated on the small murmuring that obviously belonged to Near. After a few more minutes and the crowd started getting rougher to get their share Near spoke to them again, "Mello. I'm going to turn off the communication with Mogi's phone."

The phone clicked off and there was silence in the room. Matt stared at the blond for a moment, "Near is leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Will we ever get in touch with him again?"

"I'm sure he will. Besides he owes me."

"Hmm." Matt glanced back out the window just in time to see a line of policemen running out of the building. The red head wasn't sure, but he knew that Near had set that up to distract everyone else from his escape. _Maybe he went through the back or some car that drove him out of town… _

…

The gamer had felt so restless a few days. What if Near didn't make it? There was no sign of him or anything. Near was Mello's only way of survival and he had no way to get in touch with him. Just when he came up with an idea too. Would it work? Matt stared at his DS for a long time while Mello was taking a shower (his only period of rest). They had just returned to their hotel room and it was about… 9 p.m? He sighed loudly, but was interrupted by seeing the other's coat tossed lazily on the arm chair just to the left of him. "Hm." _I'm bored. _Matt stood up and walked over to his jacket. He adjusted his goggles and checked to make sure Mello wasn't getting out anytime soon. The boy stroked the fur on the hood before lifting it up and reaching into his pockets. _Let's see what mysterious wonders lye in the blond's pockets… _His excitement, however, didn't last for long when he quickly pulled out his hand to reveal it coated in melted chocolate. "My _GOD _Mello!" He whispered loudly. _Is he so retarded that he'd leave melted chocolate in his pocket for such a long time!? _He scoffed and reached into the other pocket to see if there was anything even mildly more exciting than melted chocolate. His hopes paid off: his cell phone. He stared at it like it was a present from the heavens. He remembered Near and how he had been out of touch with him for days. He remembered his could-be plan that he needed Near for. How it'd only work with his cooperation. He flipped open the phone and checked again to see if Mello was getting out anytime soon. It kind of seemed like he was almost done considering the sappy song he was singing was almost to a climax. The gamer desperately searched his recent calls to see if Near's number was anywhere on the list. Luckily there was a caller ID that was labeled with a single N. He pressed it and held it against his ear (with his clean hand). It rang only once before the operator replied that the connection was cut off. _Damn… _"Wait… that lady…" _Lind L. Taylor. _He canceled his third attempt and looked at the recent calls. Of course her name was listed and he pressed send. The phone rang several times and at first he thought that it was useless attempt until he heard the faint reply of the younger boy he's none since childhood. "N-Near!"

"Ah, Matt. I thought you were Mello."

"Yeah, nice to hear from you again too, Near." The gamer replied sarcastically. He heard the other laugh on the other line softly. "Anyway, Near… I wanted to know if I could meet with you. Y'know… about my letter?"

"Ah yes, I was wondering when you'd request to see me."

"So-"

"Can you make it tonight?"

Suddenly he realized that the shower was turned off and that Mello was now unlocking the door to the bedroom. _Ah! Shitshitshit-! _"U-u-um, yeah I'll try to make it! HAHABYE!!" He hung up quickly and put the phone back in it's original pocket. Before Matt was able to put the jacket back on the chair the blond walked out and eyed the suspicious boy, "What are you doing with my jacket?"

"Um…" He looked down at his chocolate covered hand, "I was hungry…?" Mello continued to stare at him suspiciously, "Hey! What was it randomly doing in your pocket anyway? No wrapper or anything? Mello?"

"Ok, ok." He laughed, walking towards him, "Actually it fell out of it's wrapper, but I've been too busy to wash it out."

"Busy or _lazy_?"

"Hm."

"How long, huh?"

"It's only been in there for two days." Matt was now close enough to touch and the boy grabbed his wrist while he held Matt's clean hand with his other. "I'll get it."

"Mello. You just got clean; don't be making messes that'll send you back there."

"You'll get dirty along with me right?"

"Sick."

"Hm." The older licked a little bit off of his fingers before going for the gamer's mouth, making it go sweet. Matt felt himself bump against the wall and put his dirty hand in front of his mouth. Of course Mello didn't let that stop him from practically devouring his fingers. "Mello. No."

"What?"

"This isn't where-,"

"So?"

"_So _I'm not going to let you fuck me against the wall."

Without turning his attention away from his lover's hand he slowly moved his towards Matt's jeans. He ran a finger down them slowly before his crouch forcefully which made the other jump, "But why not?" He breathed as his lips moved towards his neck, "A new place to do it right?"

Matt gasped, trying to gain his composer, "Sick."

"Or just _madly _in love." Mello smartly replied back which earned a laugh from the younger. There was no escape for Matt now because when the blond's damp towel fell to the floor everything started spinning…

…

Matt woke up without a clue of what happened or how they managed to get back into their bed. His body was heavy and his goggles were caught in his hair from the 'extreme smex' they had just before he fell asleep somehow. From the look of the sky through his curtains he could see that it was morning. The sky was turning a pinkish orange which indicated that he needed to get his butt in gear. He could meet Near again today and go over all sorts of things to insure their lives. He took a look at the sleeping Mello to find that he looked so precious when he did. (It had been so long since he's woken up before Mello that he'd forgotten.) He smiled to himself. _Okay… I'll get going… _Before he moved out of the bed he felt something strangely unusual in his bed. He looked under the covers and just as casually put them back down. _Didn't think I still did those… _He thought before he left to go wash up.

Minutes later he was prepared to leave and he checked to make sure that every direction that Near messaged him was lodged into his brain forever. After reciting them several more times he decided it was good enough, put the note on the table and walked out towards his car. It didn't take long to reach Near's new place. It wasn't too far away from where he first saw him anyway. He parked a few blocks away and walked towards the entrance where he buzzed in and who knows what else before he was able to travel to the 13th floor. The surveillance cameras turned their direction towards him before going back to their original positions and the door opened. There the office seemed to look pretty much the same besides the placement of the computers and such, but that didn't seem very important.

"Nice to see you again, Matt." Said boy eyed the paler one before walking forward and greeting him as well. "I trust you are doing well?" Another simple reply made Near shut up with the formal comments. Today the albino was building a model rocket-well-it was already built, having little action figures cower around it. The other members of the SPK weren't eying them directly, but because of the awkward atmosphere and less work being done they were trying to listen to their conversation. "So," He started, having the plane fly over his head before setting it back down, "you seemed unsure about this idea you claimed in your letter. Are you sure now?"

"I've been thinking about it very often since then. But if it is done at the right time…"

"What is it?"

Matt sighed loudly before sitting down across from the younger former wammy resident before continuing, head resting on his palm,

"I was thinking… if it was possible for Kira to kill if…"

…

"Near?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think it'll work?"

"I barely have any doubt it will."

"Hm."

"But why?"

"What?"

"You come up with this (brilliant) plan and yet you won't use it to save yourself also. Why is that?"

"'Cause… all I care about is that Mello stays alive. I feel too much in the way as it is."

"Mello won't be happy to hear that."

"I know."

"And… I'm not happy to hear that either."

Matt looked up from the building block he was tossing in his hands to look at the expressionless Near. He was staring at his action figure blankly, but there was a hint of sorrow in his eyes. "I don't feel sorry for you. You're being foolish."

He paused for a moment before laughing lightly, "Still as truthful as ever. But… it's not like I'm doing this for attention. Just a parting gift maybe."

"Don't you think… it's getting late? What about Mello?"

Matt eyed the cell phone that read 2:15. It was the afternoon already. "Mm… not yet. I wanna hang out with you for a little while longer." _Just in case it's the last. _"I'll take the abuse from Mello later."

The gamer felt calm there, at the headquarters, despite the constant looks the other subordinates gave him. They eyed him like he was gonna pull out a gun. _I'm not Mello you guys. _Though they barely talked it was nice to be around Near for a little while longer.

"Hey?"

"Again?"

"Heh, before I go I just wanted to know… if you've ever liked Mello-a-as more than a friend?" Matt ask as he started for the door.

"Hm…" The albino could feel the other's gazes on them and of course one wrong answer would turn them against him. "I'm never sure."

…

Matt parked in front of the hotel and wondered off to his room slowly. It was around six now and he was almost to scared to see if Mello had pulled out his hair from wondering why in the world he was taking so long. _Well I left him a note so… _

He reached his floor and right when he opened his door a crack a powerful force opened it all the way. "M-Mello!"

The blond looked scary-as-hell and for a second Matt just wanted to make a run for it. Mello stood there furiously, waiting for Matt to enter. When he did he slammed the door shut, "Where have you been?"

"O-out. I… I left you a note…"

"You expected me not to worry with a lame-ass note like 'I'm going out' and you come back over twelve hours later? Sure I wasn't worried as much first, but when it reached noon I freaked."

"I'm sorry."

"Where were you?" His voice was calmer now.

"No where." Matt replied shakily, back to the wall.

Mello placed his hands on either sides of wall, pinning Matt in place, "Just tell me, please. I've been worried sick the whole day that something happened to you. You at least owe me _that _much."

The gamer lowered his head, red strands of hair falling over his goggles, "I'm sorry. I just wanted… I went to see Near today. To talk to him about a way to save you."

"Save me?"

"Save _all _of us… but I did it for you."

"Near?" Matt nodded, "Did he…?"

"He approved. Sorry. I thought you wouldn't let me go if I… I told you so…"

"Well hell yeah. And now that this has happened, you're not leaving my sight ever again." Mello leaned forward, putting his lips to the red head's cold ear, "Don't ever do anything that reckless again."

Matt smiled, brushing a hand through the other's golden locks, "I won't. Not without your permission."

_Ever again… _

**End chapter**

**What's Matt's plan? Find out next chapter**

**P.S. maybe I'll edit later**


	12. Chapter 12

Ever since that day-that day when he told him about his plan Matt has been very faithful to following Mello's orders. He didn't mind going out alone; following people he didn't even know just to please him. To tell the truth, Matt was getting sick of it all. The days have been passing so dreadfully fast that it almost felt like God was trying to kill him faster.

That night always played over and over in his head: Mello's reactions, his surprise, then his thinking face and then the pissed off look of why he couldn't think of it first. It was cute to him, but he didn't smile or laugh because the situation wasn't meant for that. Mello seemed proud of him and for that he was glad. At least he could be of some use.

The gamer watched unfamiliar people pass them outside their car. It was strange being at an airport. He's never really been to one before besides the one he came to America with. They were there because of the fact that, that Hal women called them earlier that morning informing Mello that Mogi and his friend were going to be released. Mello was extra careful to pay attention to his surroundings. Because of his injury Matt still wasn't sure that he should be driving, but the blond reassured him that his vision was getting better. At time the red head did get a little surprised when their car came a little too close to several civilians, but he was doing better than he expected.

The two older men were just dropped off and now Mello was eyeing them. _Should I think of it as his repayment for sending Mogi to SPK? Letting me know where they are? Those two might still be followed by SPK… Well, I shouldn't be worried… _

"Come on. They're leaving."

"Ok." _Dammit! I didn't think I'd have to get on another plane. _Matt casually stepped out of car and started after them. He didn't bother to ask Mello anything. He knew he'd come later on or just drive there. There isn't that much of a distance (1). That's just how things have gotten these days. Each other knew what was to be expected.

The flight wasn't long and following the two wasn't all that hard besides the fact that he needed to rent a car just so he could keep up with them. At times he lost them, but with his unbelievably strong intuition he was able to find them in no time and follow them to the apartment they parked at. He didn't think of entering-he didn't want to-so he chilled in the car for about 30 minutes before one of the men walked out. He knew it wasn't Mogi. Mello described him and this guy looked _way _too serious. _So that means Mogi's going to stay here. Does he live here? _

This question stayed in his mind for a while, but lost interest about 30 minutes later everything stilled. It was boring just staring at a random apartment. He wished they'd do something already. Finally someone came out and it was Mogi whom he'd been waiting for, for over an hour. He waited by the door patiently before a blond female skipped out after him. She stopped in front of him, smiling happily as she raised up her purse. _A girl…? _He admitted she was cute, but… she acted a little too air headed. The two started down the stairs and headed for the stores where several other people-mostly girls-where staring into windows. Matt quickly deserted his parked car and followed after them, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed Mello's number and put it up to his ear. After several rings he finally picked up. "Dude, the person who lives in the room Mogi entered is a young woman… or a child-like woman."

"A woman?"

He took a glance at the slightly shy Mogi being pulled helplessly by the ditzy girl, "She looks like Mogi's girlfriend… She went shopping arm in arm with him. It may be strange for me to say this…"

Mello blinked, "What?"

"Uh, but she's a pretty cute Japanese woman. I can't be sure of her age, but I'd say from fourteen to twenty."

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean!?" Mello's voice was harsh, but had to keep it a whisper.

"Heh, I told you it's strange for me to say…"

"I thought you didn't like woman!"

Matt's rose an eyebrow, "Wh-I _never _said that!" He heard his lover growl, "But if it helps… you could make a pretty cute girl too Mel. Cuter even." Smirking he laughed silently with Mello's silent reply. He could tell that he must be glaring at him.

"Shut up…"

"But seriously Mello…"

There was silence and then-, "Understood. I can't make a stupid move. You begin."

"Ok." Matt wanted to say something funny-something to piss him off more, but Mello turned serious again and didn't want to ruin the mood. Of course he still didn't mind ruining a serious mood.

He snapped his phone shut and when he was sure Mogi and that girl wouldn't come back anytime soon he ran back to the apartment and walked in. He swore, every time he walked into a hotel someone _always _looked at him funny! Sneered as he walked into the elevator. He pushed the floor button that the girl lived in, that Mello provided for him a few days ago. The job wasn't going to take long. Even if they were on their way back right at this moment he'd make it out in time. The gamer exited the elevator and walked to the room number 13. He scanned the hallway both ways before using a room card to get himself in. (He studied the hotel the day before and forged his own card.) The apartment rooms were big despite how it looked from outside. It was fancy looking, Lolita style he guessed. He quickly changed the subject and quickly wondered into the main living room, placing a recorder/microphone under the dining table. Just in case he made two more and placed them in the bedroom and hallway. Matt was a master at this considering he spied on Mello several times to see where his special hiding places were. He's had plenty of practice.

The boy knew he had no time to raid the house (or manage to sneak a peak at the girl's panty drawer-nah, I'm kidding) so like a ninja he snuck out of the room unnoticed.

…

Matt hated the fact that he had to drive all the way back to where Mello was just to switch jobs. He guessed it didn't really matter to him. Capturing Kira wasn't really his goal in the first place so having a smaller (but still important) role wasn't bad. The red head did joke about how 'dirty' Mello was for spying on a girl. Mello only glared at him.

The younger sighed lightly as he parked the car in front of the warehouse. Considering he's been there before to set up the surveillance it wasn't hard to find in such a bizarre city. He felt extremely lonely already. He hadn't seen Mello for hours and now it'll be an even longer time now that they set up their stations. _Ah, this reminds me of when Mello was in his mafia gang… Leaving me again… You suck. _Though he wasn't going to be completely alone. He still had his first love within his grasp.

Video games.

But eventually he _will _tire of them no matter the amount he had in his possession. (AN: He has over 75 games there btw.) Matt sat down lazily and peered at one of the computer screen/monitor to see nothing really interesting enough to look at. He had to be patient. His lover told him how the 'end' was coming soon. _The end of the case or… the end of us…? _He really hoped his plan would work. It seemed intelligent enough and there were no holes. Maybe…

…

A few days earlier…

"Matt… You didn't think of anything reckless did you?" Mello asked concerned, eyes burning into the other's.

He shook his head and looked away, "No… at least I don't think so." He laughed a little, "Do you really think Near would agree to something reckless?"

"If it involved me then…" The blond scowled. Matt laughed for a moment before he looked back at Mello and paused. "So…?"

There was silence before the red head started:

_Matt sighed loudly before sitting down across from the younger former wammy resident before continuing, head resting on his palm, "I was thinking… if it was possible for Kira to kill if you get your name legally changed?" _

_Near paused for a moment considering this, "And you think this'll help you two stay alive?" _

"_Well… Mello." _

"_And you?" Near asked without looking back at him. _

"_I… don't know. I wear goggles so…" _

"_I don't think it will work. Changing his name now will-"_

"_We'll just have to change it at the right time." Matt replied. He could feel the other members were eyeing him. He turned his attention back to the white haired boy, "So?" _

"_I think he might be on to something, Near." The older, broader gentlemen replied now clearing showing that he was in fact listening. _

"_Yes." Near answered still sounding uncertain. He was going over every rule that was in that hell book just to see if there was even a more than 50% chance that it'd work and as he thought there was about over 80. "Yes…" _

_Silence. _

_The hardest thing Matt had to do was sit still and ponder if Near was going to accept the plan. It was very painful, but after a few more short minutes Near spoke again, "Rester. Please find several legal name changing documents and lawyers that can do so. Quick." _

_Matt sighed so loudly that he could barely hear the man reply with a 'yes sir' before rushing off. The smile he had could not be erased at the moment. "Thank you, Near." _

"_Hmph, just trying to save as many lives as I can." _

Matt finished and Mello stared at him with disbelief. "You… you came up with that?"

"Wha-!? You're making it sound like I'm too dumb to think of something like this!" The younger pouted, slouching against the wall. He wished Mello would move his hands so he could move to the bed.

"N-no. I was just thinking…"

"Hm? Of what?"

"Of… of…" Mello seemed hurt and before Matt almost regretted telling him or thinking of the plan in the first place, but-, "of why the HELL I couldn't have thought of it FIRST!!!" Matt took it all back.

"So…?"

"You're brilliant, Matt. (I hate to say it, but) you have certainly surpassed me when it comes to plans." At that moment the gamer felt himself grow lighter. Mello seemed so much more confident because of _him_. "But… why didn't you-?"

"Oh, heh. I just thought that I wouldn't need one."

"And why do you think that? Just to be safe-"

"No." He shook his head, "I'll just be in the way. You don't need to worry about me-"

"What are you saying? You're being stupid you're _never _in my way! Don't even _think _for a second that I'll let you go on without a plan for yourself!"

"Sorry. I just thought that I didn't need one-"

"_STUPID!!_" Matt gasped from the anger in his voice, "Are you trying to feel sorry for yourself?"

"No!" The younger shook his head as if he were pleading for his life, "No, you got it all wrong. I just… If I'm able to save Mello then that'll be the best thing that's happened in my life so I wouldn't _mind _dying if you…" He realized what he was saying and chuckled awkwardly, "Heh, your right… This sounds stupid." _Trying to talk like a hero doesn't sound cool at all… _

"You better not leave me." Mello kept his position firm, keeping Matt in place as he forced his words onto him, "Promise me. Like I promised you, you promise me." Matt waited, "Promise me that you won't die. That'll be the best thing for me. Is for you to stay alive. So will you do that for me?"

…

_I promised him, but… Ugh, it almost seems like I __**want **__to die… What's wrong with me? It's because I'm tired. That's right. I'm tired of this damn case. I just… I just want it all to end and death seems like the easiest way out… _Matt fell back on the couch and closed his eyes. _How much longer!? _

…

Mello had a little easier. Despite having to stay in a hideout also he was still close to their motel room (which they were still paying for) so he could leave and take a break whenever he wanted. Of course, because of Mello's stubborn attitude, he refused to leave just in case he missed a valuable clue to the investigation. He was bored just like Matt was and maybe even more. _This girl was the most uninteresting girl I've ever, ugh. Sure she's a model/singer/celebrity, but she was so… stupid (no other way to describe her) that I can't help, but be uncertain whether or not I got the better job. All she talks about is Light, Light, Light… Who's that anyway? Her real boyfriend? _The blond stared at the girl's picture for a while. _Guess her looks match her brain… I'm sure that not all pretty girl's are dumb… Actually I thought that this fact wasn't true… Until now. _He groaned quietly. Oh why, oh why must he be separated from his precious Matt? _Is this ignorant girl the second Kira? But I can't find any other reason why Mogi is staying with her… Indeed she has said that Kira murdered her parents… Also, she mentioned her admiration of Kira… Even if she were really the second Kira, she would have avoided such a remark. I don't think that this woman is still killing with the notebook. _The boy pulled out his cell phone, and flipped it open as he started to put down a very difficult number. _If she should have the eyes, should she be useful? Anyway, I don't want to believe that Kira would use such a women like this. _

He felt a little excited when he heard his lover's voice again, "Hey Matt, how are you doing?"

"Eh, bored out of my mind!" The gamer whined. He was barely even doing his job, just staring down at his strategy game. Of course Matt was so awesome he could do two things at once. At the moment he was on a level that required him to solve a puzzle. But in this case there was some riddle you had to solve in order to move the blocks. "There's no movement at all." Matt smirked, "Of _course_, if you were in my _bed_…!"

Mello didn't turn red out of embarrassment, but more of frustration, "Get serious!" _Matt and his damn dirty jokes… _

"I kid, I kid. Okay, currently they have their food delivered to them by stores, and both Aizawa and another Japanese man who entered a while ago still haven't come out yet. _Because_ they haven't, I suspect that this place is their headquarters…" _Ha! Solved another puzzle!! _"Anyway, it's too boring to keep watching something that has no movement."

"Don't complain. It's the same here. Plus, if L is at your place, it's likely that they've moved thinking Aizawa was tailed by SPK and that their hide out's known. Stay alert, or you might be tricked."

"Then why don't we swap jobs?" Matt whined, "Yours would be better since you can listen secretly to a cute girl."

"Gah, Matt… You'd better stop messing with me like that…"

"Hahahaaa, I'm joking!! You're still the _cutest _Mel." Matt snickered.

"GOOD! BYE!!" Mello yelled before hanging up his phone harshly. _Damn him… _

Meanwhile Matt paused his game. He knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate when he was practically dieing on the floor with laughter. _Ah, my cute boy's mad! How __**cute**__!! _

So all 'n all:

Matt was bored.

**Hm, I guess I'll stop the chapter right here.** **Oh and did you notice that? There was a flashback **_**within **_**a flashback!**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long. Finals… I'm gonna finish before Christmas though, I'm sure.**

**How did you guys like Matt's (my) idea? Does it sound good to you? **

**P.S. Edit later**


	13. Chapter 13

Things don't seem to have gotten better for the red head. He was still as bored as ever, he's already finished accomplishing more than half of his video games and… only a day has past. A whole week has past by since they started spying on them altogether, but his memory only served for that one day. Mogi and his one friend came out occasionally, but never really did anything, but pay the truck driver who brought their food. Matt wasn't really able to make fun of the blond much either. For some reason he was becoming more serious each passing day. Maybe something _was _about to happen. He was glad knowing that all this might end, but also scared for both his and Mello's life. What if he messed up? Failing to please his lover as everything went downhill? The doubt disappeared quickly, fortunately, when he heard the familiar sound of a 'game over'.

_Now what can I do…? I'm bored with this game. O-oh!! I gotta be spying! _He completely forgot. He turned his head, staring at the several computers screens that surrounded him. Nothing out of the usual was going on. Just people he had no interest with, talking outside. He sighed. _Great. I get this crummy job watching two old geezers while Mello gets to follow around some chick. Just great… _

…

Mello sighed as he paused beside a lingerie store. He watched as the young, blond girl prance in. After a week he knew it was useless following this girl. She showed no sign of being the 2nd Kira, even if she was once she wasn't anymore. Criminals were still being killed and… He tried to calm his irritation by taking another bite of his half eaten chocolate bar. If he was feeling bad he knew Matt had it worse. He didn't want to come here in the first place.

_I need to visit him soon… _

…

Matt stared up at the ceiling lazily. He took in a long breath before pulling the cigarette away from his lips to exhale the huge amount of smoke damaging his lungs. He noticed too. He was smoking a lot more lately. If the Kira case wasn't going to kill, his bad habit sure as hell would. The clouds continued to float above his head, but the only place he was able to see this action was through the monitor. But he didn't have to look at it in order to know that it was happening. Though considering he was supposed to be on surveillance anyway he might as well see the artificial looking clouds.

…

A few more days past without a sign until he finally saw two familiar faces come out of the apartment. Matt practically choked on his potato chip as he rushed to the monitors. He examined their faces carefully both through the computer and out the window and both showed that they weren't enjoying the conversation they were having. He pulled out his cell phone, dialed up Mello's number and held it to his ear.

"What happened, Matt?"

"Mogi and Aizawa have come out." He tried to be as serious as he could, "I can't hear what they're talking about, but they have a grim expression that seems quite unnatural to have when chatting outside."

"Understood. Anyway, keep an eye on them." Matt puckered his lips. _Fine, hang up. _

He kept his eyes on the monitor as he slowly pulled his phone away from his ear. The two men continued to talk, looking around ever so often eventually leading to one of them pulling out their phone. When the man hung up they both spoke once more before walking behind the truck, supposedly going back inside. Several more minutes past, but the two didn't return outside. Matt took this as a safe sign to get himself more food and maybe even a new game. Even if he did miss them then he could always just check the memory in his camera to see where they were heading. But once he shut the door to his hideout and checked the doorway again he was sure they weren't going to come back out for the rest of the night. Their food was already delivered and the sun was beginning to set. One thing puzzled him though. The truck was taken _too _long to leave. The man must have finished delivering. What was the hold up? The gamer thought for a moment before starting over, thinking that this little detail maybe a hazard to his investigating, but once he started over the delivery man walked out. He had a huge smile on his face. Matt's eyebrow rose. _Kinda bizarre seeing a middle aged man happy about what he does… I bet he's going on break soon… _As the truck started to leave so did Matt and after a few minutes he reached GameStop where he bought: Siren, Fatal Frame II (beat Fatal Frame I a few months back) and Sonic Riders. Hey, he might as well humor himself with a kiddy game. The other two were supposed to be 'scary-as-hell' so…

Across the street there was a Domino's. He took the pleasure of ordering himself a medium cheese pizza. Nothing special. Just cheese.

"Extra cheese?"

"Nope. Just cheese." The male employer looked at him strangely. Was it so weird to order just a regular, normal pizza? He supposed he shouldn't take this offensively. Most people his age or even older like pepperoni on their pizza. Even Mello liked it. Ah well. He was never the type to follow the crowd anyway.

It was a long wait for his food, but he kept himself occupied by reading the back covers of his games. 20 minutes later his pizza was ready and he rushed back to the warehouse. He checked the video footage to see whether the two men made a mood and just as he expected they didn't.

Everything was quiet that night besides the screams of ghosts in the Fatal Frame game. He did get a little freaked out once and almost regretted staying by himself when it was so dark outside. He noted that he'd start playing that during the daytime unless Mello was there. _Come to think of it Mello didn't even call tonight. Tsk, the bastard. What's he doing? _Once he made Mio (the main movable player) pass the bloody wall into the room he knew something suckish was going to happen. And it did. The door locked and two annoying-as-hell-ghosts came flying in her direction. He cursed out loud and refused to play any further. Those ghost cheated and he didn't feel like getting so irritated he wouldn't be able to sleep. So he throw the game across the room, replaced it with sonic riders and played for the rest of the night until he fell asleep.

…

The next two days were a bore. Neither man who worked for the Japanese Task Force came out. What was going on? The delivery truck was still coming, but even though he didn't see his customers he still came out satisfied. The red head decided not to contact Mello about this. It may just be a minor problem. _Besides I can figure it out myself… _Matt looked through the footage from the past two days and **nothing**. He remembered the last time he saw them and went there. They _were _talking very seriously that day. What if they did something? He stared at two screens at once, hoping that it'd help at least it little. Finally he figured it out. "So that's how they did it…" He was pissed, but his face sported a smirk. _Those bastards… _Just to be sure he peeked out the window to see if the delivery man was still there. The older gentlemen was smiling down at something in the driver's seat. Immediately, Matt ran outside and across the street. He caught the man before he could drive off. He knocked on the window and the man opened it revealing a huge wade of cash piled on his lap.

"Um… hey." He asked, eyes never coming off of the money, "You know your regular customers? Those two men? Do you know what happened to them?"

"Oh them? Yeah, they moved out a few days ago, I helped them because they offered to pay me." His eyes wondered down to the money as proof.

"What!? They _**left**_!?"

"Yup. Got the last of their stuff just now."

_A lead? _"Where do you drop it off?"

"Can't say. 'Don't remember the address. And I guess they don't care much for the furniture. They told me I could do whatever I wanted with it."

He frowned, "Do you at least know the direction?"

"Lots of delivery, son. Do you think I'd remember?"

Matt sighed, "Fine. Thanks anyway." Just in case he ran to the front desk, asking for their room number. We he reached their room, the guy's story checked out and there wasn't a bit of furniture left to show that the two were ever there. _Dammit!_ He rushed back as he pulled out his phone. He felt like screaming a _very _long rant at that moment. Mello picked up quickly, "What's going on, Matt? Mogi's in Lax."

He growled, "Dammit! I was tricked. They paid off the deliveryman who carried in food yesterday and got out with their equipment on the delivery truck." The gamer sat down on his couch bitterly, lighting a cigarette, "A moment ago, I caught the deliveryman when he came out counting lots of bills joyfully and I asked him. I found the room empty and I don't know how many were there. I've been watching through the video cameras, all the doorways and windows, but they hid themselves cunningly behind the door of the delivery truck…" While he explained he was re-watching the video from a few days ago. "Damn them…"

There was silence and Matt was almost afraid he messed up too much. Then-, "Matt, I'm going to Japan after Mogi. You come later, too."

"Heeiih? Japan? You mean it?" He stared up at the ceiling innocently. _Come to think of it, I've never even been to Japan before… _Well actually he did once, but that was still at Wammy House. The older kids (which included him and Mello at the time) were able to take a trip across the sea and it just happened to be Japan. Though they were only there for about two days and three nights and mostly it was for educational purposes and social skills. Another thought just accord to him. He wasn't really fluent in Japanese either. He knew a couple of phrases to get him by sure, but he slacked off so much during class he never learned. Maybe it wouldn't matter. All he'd probably do would be to spy. No need for anything else… He groaned.

_Great… I have to get on an airplane by myself… _

…

The trip didn't seem to take long at all despite the fact that he was pissed a few hours earlier. (He had to be checked several times if he was carrying drugs or anything dangerous in his bags or computers.) He hated how over the top airports could be. But keeping himself occupied in games did the trick, but he found himself thinking of Mello from time to time. After packing the stuff he knew he needed (cameras, toolboxes, computers, GAMES) and boarding the earliest flight he could to Japan he found that Mello left about five and a half hours ahead of him. That meant that the blond would be in Japan five and a half hours earlier. He was really hoping they'd be together. _Ah well… at least now he can get a room for us and __**I **__don't have to wait. _Matt sighed. _Damn, and I can't smoke on this plane either… _

…

After a couple of hours of sleeping he finally woke up and suddenly thought of the sad thought of death. What would happen when he died? Was there a heaven that human's wish so highly of to be real? Or was there a hell that some humans claim would be proud to go to just to seem cool. Or was there just darkness? Was there such things as ghosts? He then remembered Fatal Frame. _Jeez, if I __**do **__become a ghost, at least let me be a cute one… _

…

Matt woke up to the sound of a women talking. Her voice was loud, but not horrible enough to ruin his ears. She was on the intercom, translating the pilot's directions in Japanese. _Am I finally here? _He turned his head groggily and peeked out the window. He pulled his goggles onto his head to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He wasn't sure, but considering the altitude they were in he was sure they were about to land. The sun setting was almost complete and every city light was lit brightly.

The flight attendant muttered something else over the intercom before they started flying closer to the ground…

…

After the plane landed he hurried down the luggage pick up area to retrieve his things. He was thrilled to see though that his favorite blond was waiting for him, carrying his heavy bag full of electronics. Mello's face lit up slightly from seeing his red head as he started over to him. They shared glances for a second before Mello started towards the exit while Matt followed. Their hotel was walking distance from the airport luckily. He couldn't sleep the best on the plane so maybe…

Matt entered the room and immediately ran to the bed. He didn't give a fuck about the decency of the room at the moment. He cared about the decency of the bed. It better be awesome enough to sleep on! And sure enough it was. Just by sitting on it he knew he'd enjoy a 24 hour nap. As he started to pull off his boots and jacket he didn't notice the older boy sneaking up behind him. Mello threw his arms around him softly, making him freeze. "Mello?"

"I bet you're tired."

The red head laughed casually, "I sure am." He smirked in return. He knew what he wanted, "Sooo, I'd appreciate it if you didn't fuck me tonight."

Mello sighed, but still kept his smile, "Can I at least have a kiss then? It isn't good to be deprived from Matt's kisses from too long."

Matt smiled. _He was still the same… _He turned his head and almost instantly a pair of lips found his. It wasn't new, but there was always an epic battle between tongues and as always Mello took dominance, licking his lips as he tried to savor every sweet taste of his lover. The blond moved away from Matt's swollen, pink lips. He got carried away, moving down to suck on the younger's neck. The gamer gasped when Mello hit the same sensitive part of his flesh that made his face flush crimson. He almost forgot that he didn't want it today. "M-Mello… I told you…" He groaned.

"Sorry," He replied, taking a bite on a scar he had created not too long before, "I forgot."

The red head laughed, putting a hand over Mello's, "Then why won't you stop!?" While Mello laughed teasingly Matt rested his head back on Mello's shoulder as he closed his eyes. This time the blond really did stop. "Sorry." He replied tiredly, "I really am… sleepy…"

Mello smiled apolitically, "I know."

…

Matt woke up to more mumbling. He was sure it belonged to Mello, but he was still too tired to open his eyes. The last thing he remembered was warning him that he was tired. Now the blond was no longer by his side. He was in the bed alone, but he was still in the room. The gamer listened closely. _He's… talking to somebody? _The boy slowly brought his hand up to wipe his eyes. He quietly looked around the room and there at the other end he saw Mello sitting on an arm chair. He couldn't see his face partly because it was still dark and that the golden locks were blocking his view.

"Near…" He heard him say. There were so many long pauses during each thing he said. Mello sounded so depressed for some reason. "By having his name written in the notebook?" The blond's sigh was long and staggering.

_What was wrong with him? _

After the long silence he simply replied, "Then I guess I'm going to have to do it." He shut his cell phone loudly and from that sound Matt knew that was his cue. He sat up lazily, eyes half closed, "Mello? What was wrong?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." He said bitterly.

"W-wait." He gasped, "Did something happen to Near!?"

Mello sighed. Now when he _wanted _him to sleep he _wouldn't_. "No." The blond walked over to him and laid a hand on his head to reassure him, "Everything's fine. Just go to sleep. Matt did lay back down, but had no intention of falling back asleep. However his body betrayed him and he fell back into the slumber just as quick as he had fallen out of it.

…

The delicious smell of breakfast woke the gamer up. He let himself drift for a moment before climbing out of the bed. The hotel room was so small though it wasn't hard to find the kitchen despite the fact he's never been there before. He sat down in front of the plastic box filled with eggs, bacon and bread. He smiled warmly. It's been a while since he's had a decent breakfast.

"You're finally awake." Mello walked into the room and sat on the other side of the small table. "You've been sleeping for a while now."

"Really? Well," Matt picked up his fork, "thanks for getting me breakfast!"

"More like dinner."

"I'm sure it's not _that _late!"

"Oh it is boy."

The red head frowned. _Oh man… I didn't get to spend the day with Mello… I bet tonight he's going to take me to the newest hideout. Then I'll never get to… damn, I should have stayed up last night. _"So… I suppose after I finish eating you'll take me to another warehouse…?"

Mello pretended to think for a moment, "Nah… how 'bout we do something fun?"

Matt stared at him wide eyed, "What?"

"Oi? You don't want to?"

"N-n-no! I mean-I just thought… What about Kira?"

The blond looked liked he hated to admit it, "There's nothing more I can do. All we can do is wait…"

"So we're not searching for Kira anymore?"

"Well… we are. Just not at the moment." Matt stared at him dumbfounded. "Sooo? Is there anything you want to do?"

Matt never really thought about it. He thought that for the rest of his young life he'd be chasing Kira, but… "I-I don't know…" He turned a little pink.

"Well think about it. We might have a while." Mello smiled which almost freaked the other kid out. Why was he being so nice?

"Well is there anything _you _wanna do?"

The blond smirked seductively. Matt regretted asking, "Well…"

"You are so-"

"Hey, you _know _you like it."

"What if I deny it?" Mello eyed the other's food for a second and Matt followed his gaze. The gamer's eyes narrowed, "Did you drug these?"

"Of course not!" He laughed.

Matt scoffed as he put a forkful of eggs into his mouth, "At least wait until I finish eating."

…

Mello wasn't joking when he claimed that Matt could do whatever he wanted. Whether it was visiting the video arcade (he almost lost every game because they were all in Japanese, but he managed to memorize every direction in what it should and beat them all later on), the movies, or just touring the country just because it was new. The thing that surprised him was that he didn't say _one _thing about the Kira case. He almost forgot that's why they were there.

They were together every single night and they actually ate decently besides when they played games together. Mello even tried out playing Fatal Frame a couple of times. Honestly he had no idea why Matt got so paranoid when he played. He just didn't understand that Matt always thought of his afterlife when he did. Doing all these things he never noticed that almost twenty days had passed. The day he finally noticed it was the 26th of January. That's when things turned awkward…

…

Matt remembered the last thing they did together. It was almost like a date: eating out for breakfast, seeing another foreign movie, Mello buying Matt a game before walking back home. It all seemed normal for the time being. After Matt took a shower and started towards the bed for the rest of the night he caught the sight of a depressed Mello sitting on the arm chair. The gamer pulled off the wet towel from his head and started towards him, "Hey Mello. What's up?"

"Sorry for bringing bad new to 'ya." Matt froze. He knew exactly what he meant. Mello turned his head and shrugged, "It's time."

Stupidly he asked, "Time for what…?" The blond stood up and started for the bed, "Time for **what**!?"

"You know what!" He snapped. When he looked up and saw Matt's facial expression he apologized. "For your plan to be set into action. To end things once and for all."

The younger shook his head, clutching his towel tightly, "No. What if it doesn't work? What if my plan-!"

"Matt. Don't being doing that. Don't have doubts now." He extended his hand and Matt walked towards it slowly, hiding his eyes behind his wet bangs. The older held his hands tightly, wearing an sorry smile, "Ah, come on. Don't look like that."

"What if there's no guarantee it'll work?"

"It'll work."

Matt glared down at him, "How do you know?"

"Because you thought of it."

There was silence and Mello wasn't sure what else he could do. Then he suddenly heard a chuckle come from the damp boy, "That was so lame."

Mello pulled at his arm, dragging him down on the bed, "But it's true." The older pulled him down further, breathing softly before resting his head on Matt's bare chest. The red head closed his eyes. The blond started where he left off earlier, nourishing his neck with bites and kisses that made him shutter because of his lack of concentration. He groaned lightly, feeling his arms give out before falling onto the bed limply. "Matt?"

"Sorry." He breathed.

"Matt I'm sorry. If you don't want to do thi-"

"NO! If this is the last time… Sorry I'm being-"

"No you're not." Matt leaned forward this time and felt the feel of his tongue instantly against his lips. Ungloved hands ran down his chest and reached the towel, his only clothing for the moment. Matt thrust his tongue into Mello's mouth who was now started to pleasure him with his wondering hand. It traveled up the wet towel, touching Matt's heated growth with a smooth stroke.

Mello was happy he'd caught him after he took a shower. He didn't have to worry about any other articles of clothing besides his own. He pulled off his shirt quickly, but went back to the pleasure. Matt moaned into his mouth after being touched at such a tender spot earning a smirk from him. Mello saw and _loved _his fluttering eyes and glowing red cheeks that made him look simply _adorable_.

His named was moaned repeatedly with every touch the blond gave him, pulling himself in further as to feel _everything _he could. Mello felt completely crazy seeing the boy making his own erection so freakin' hard to bear that he sped things up and pushed a finger into Matt's small entrance. This earned a grunt, sending his head flying backwards. Mello hated the way he had to wait to be satisfied so he leaned forward and caught Matt on the mouth. The red head's heavy breathing was forced to a halt and all this made him feel hotter. He couldn't breath, gasping into open flesh until he was forced to pull his mouth away when the second finger went in slowly.

"M-ello…" He groaned, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. He felt hard and needed relief as soon as possible. "D-dammit, Mello… _fuck _do it now!" He demanded as he unbuckled his lover's pants. Mello pulled them off quickly before going back to the impatient boy who was just egger to get banged into the bed any second.

Mello quickly tried to end Matt's suffering by spreading his legs quickly and thrusting inside. The entrance was tight and the blond almost regretted making Matt groan out so painfully, but his mind was only filled with ecstasy and continued to push himself inside. Mello breathed out heavily, staring down at Matt who looked like he was about to faint from the heat. His pants were faint, but grew louder with each and every thrust that sent his mind really about what would happen and if they'd make it and how much he loved the bastard enough that he'd do anything for him. But soon it grew too much for him and let his erection end with a warmness that covered both of their lower bodies along with Mello's just a while after.

The older pulled himself out of him slowly, cum trailing from where it was, before he collapsed onto Matt's sighed. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly as the red head hid his face in his chest. He cursed, hating the fact that he might just be losing him as soon as he got him back again. Mello regretted the fact that he might be letting the other down.

"Matt… Matt listen."

"Hm…?"

"Promise me again. That you won't leave and I'll promise you I won't either."

"A mere promise won't change things you idiot."

"Yeah… but it keeps me going. I want it to keep you going too." Matt looked up innocently, hiding the tears he might have shed a second ago. He held up his pinkie and Mello took it, laughing. The blond kissed his hand.

Matt looked up further. _I wonder if he remembers… _"Mello."

"Hn?"

"Say it."

Mello laughed and soon Matt went along with him. The older pulled him close and muttered some nonsense softly before kissing him on his forehead.

"I love you."

**Last chapter until the finale. What'll happen? **

**It's pretty much a filler chapter though things needed to be wrapped up before the end. **

**I tried to make it long for you guys, but most of it is nonsense. Look forward to the last chapter**

**BTW. I might write an extra chapter afterwards. I probably will, but should I? **

**P.S. Edit later (maybe)**


	14. NORMAL ENDING: BOOK ENDING

**A/N: **Final chapter (kinda). I'm going to try to make it long for you guys. I _was _gonna make the smex carry on onto this chapter, but since I'm writing two endings I don't want you guys to read my horrible writing twice, though there are going to be repeats anyway. Hehe, sorry. Hm… not much of an author's note today…

**Pretty Important: Okay so the first… 5 pages are the same as the Alternate Ending chapter so if you guys have already read the Alternate Ending look for the box I'm going to provide so you guys won't have to read my horrible fillers again. **

I would have done two separate fillers, but I really liked the *spoiler* so I kept it. Just in case you guys read one but not the other I wanted you guys to see what I wrote before the event that caused their deaths. 'Kay? 'Kay.

Normal Ending:

Book's ending

Things had been pretty awkward between the two since they learned of their final days. There wasn't much they could do together and because of their lack of intelligence they were too busy sulking to actually have fun together. It seemed like work all over again by the way they were preparing. Matt wasn't at all surprised that Mello hadn't talked to Near at all about his plan. He even told him that he didn't even know about it.

"But… are you sure that's ok?" Matt asked, yawning afterwards.

"He doesn't need to know."

The gamer smiled, "Like a surprise present."

"I-it's not like that!!" Mello snapped, a hint of pink on his cheeks. Matt tried to laugh again, but replaced it with a yawn. The blond took notice, "Matt. Maybe you should rest. You've been yawning a lot lately…"

The boy shook his head. He put his goggles over his eyes so that the dark circles under his eyes were less noticeable. "No way. Ever since I learned about this I've been unable to sleep. I don't want to sleep yet… Not if I may sleep eternally in a few days."

Mello stared at him apolitically, "Matt if you don't wan-"

"No, I'm alright. I want to help you all I can. I've gotten this far, right? I can't stop now!"

"M-Matt…"

"So… What's next?" He wanted to change the subject. He wanted all this to be over with as soon as possible. He masked his true feelings with the most believable smile, but his straining eyebrows gave him away. As to not upset him though, Mello went on with the plan pretending he didn't notice.

…

January 26th

Matt woke up suddenly and he noticed that it was morning. He tried so hard to sleep that night, but nightmares always cut his sleep short. Something felt weird that morning though. As he rubbed his eyes he smelt the familiar scent of bacon and eggs again. _That's weird… _It had to be his mind playing tricks on him again. No way would he have normal breakfast like before. But when he traveled to the kitchen and noticed a plate full of what he thought was imaginary he blinked.

The gamer sat down and stared down at the steaming food. _Is it real? _He picked up a metal fork and poked at it. "I-it is…!" And it was on a plate!! Was it store bought?

The sound of a toilet flushing and footsteps approaching made the red head tense. A few seconds later Mello popped into the kitchen. "What are you whining about? I heard you all the way from the bathroom."

"Mello! There's food! On my plate!"

"That's 'cause I put it there."

"Did you go out and buy it again?"

"Well I bought the ingredients, but…" Mello picked up a food covered pan and spatula, "actually _I _made it."

"You?" Matt started laughing hysterically. _Mello? Cooking? No way in hell!!_ He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at the glaring blond, "M-Mello I'm so-rry! Ha, I was j-ust surprised!"

"Tsk, whatever." Mello turned his back and started running the water in the sink. Matt looked over and saw the filthy mess the counters had become and stopped laughing. The younger looked back at his food and saw how perfect they looked. He picked up his fork again and dug into his eggs. Before they reached his lips Mello added-," Sorry if it isn't good. It's my first time cooking s-so…"

Matt stared back at the blond who had his back turned towards him. He decided that it might be best to eat small portions just in case he was incapable of carrying out the plan Mello had for him. The boy prayed before taking a bite of the eggs only to freeze when they touched his tongue. _Dammit these eggs are-! _But he forced himself to eat at least the food that was in his mouth. He forced himself to swallow and forced himself to breathe when it was finally over. "Haha, Mello that was horrible!" _Please. Never do this again._

Mello turned towards him, his lips puckered, "Thanks for telling me…"

"But thank you. Your first time cooking and you did it just for me… that makes me feel awesome." The red head picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite out of it.

"M-Matt. If it's bad then don't keep eating it!"

"If it's made by Mello… Anyway, the bacon's not that bad. Aaaand, the applesauce is the best thing that's on this plate."

"Actually I bought… the applesauce…"

He laughed, "Then that's why!"

"Haha, you think you're so damn funny." But they both shared a laugh despite this and breakfast ended quickly without a thought of what was to come.

…

The rest of the day went by slowly. It didn't help that the two lost interest in watching television or that Matt couldn't concentrate on playing games, either. Though Mello did go over the plan again at Matt's request. The outside went by as if everything was the same. It seemed so horrible it almost made Matt sick. _Why the hell can't we be happy like that? Seeing the idiots who take life for granted. The whores on the streets or those gay ass kids who think they'll become cool just 'cause they're in a gang. Idiots!! _He was losing it. Just the thought of losing his life made him want to hate the world. But of course in truth he always felt that way. He had to be prepared to die. He was supposed to prepare for this a while ago. Back when he went with Mello to be apart of his mafia group. He was being an idiot he knew, but he couldn't help, but envy the civilians that walked below him. Ever since he learned why he lived at Wammy's in the first place he knew he wasn't going to live a normal life. Being smarter than most people earned you just as much crap as respect.

"Matt?" Said boy looked away from the window and towards his lover who was shrugging on a leather jacket that was hiding a deliveryman's uniform. "Are you scared?"

He laughed synthetically, "What kind of question is that?" _Yes. Yes he was scared. _

"I'm sorry."

He sighed, "I wish you'd stop saying that. You only make me feel… worse." Mello sighed also as he walked over to him. He extended his hand which Matt took without hesitation while he leaned forward. "Mello? Are you… scared?"

"Scared of losing you? Yes."

The gamer shook his head, "No. _Scared_."

"I'm not really sure Matt… To tell you the truth I'm just as scared of living as I am of dying." He stared at him seriously, his blue eyes averting occasionally, "I've done everything I've wanted to. I don't care anymore whether I die or not. If I do happen to live I'd probably be sent to jail for all I've done…"

"No. Don't you _dare _think of dying you idiot!"

The older laughed, "Well maybe there _is _one more thing I need to accomplish before I leave this world."

"And what is that?"

"I never did get a chance to marry you, or even propose."

Matt felt his face grow hot. He remembered that time when he came up with the thought of marrying him. Back then he knew it was impossible and of course he thought it was impossible now. "You… you still want to?"

Mello raised an eyebrow, but smiled, "Of course. You're still the most important person in the world to me." Hearing all these things. All these confessions coming from Mello made Matt so embarrassed he practically looked like a cute girl. _Fucking_ was one thing he'd gotten used to, but talking about _marriage _was another thing all together. "Hn? What's wrong?"

"Oi! Nothing! Just hearing you say such things to me… It's kind of… embarrassing." That it. The hot air in his head rose to it's filling point before bursting out of his ears.

The blond stared dumbfounded for a moment before chuckling lightly, "You're so cute." Mello ran a hand through Matt's red hair, "If you don't want me to I won't. I'm not really the type to say 'will you marry me' anyway."

Mello's smile was reassuring and for some reason hearing him say his supposed proposal turned the gamer on. He felt too embarrassed to say it though, "Will you… uh… say that… again?" _Just one more time… It sounded so __**HAWT**__!! _

"Say… what?"

He didn't want to say the whole thing himself so he came out with it, "Propose to me. Just one more time." He pleaded.

"Oh…" Mello stared at Matt's serious, longing features that he couldn't help, but smile. This was the lamest thing he's ever done in his life, but he was happy to do it. "Matt…" The blond put a hand to the other's crimson cheek, "will you marry me?"

Even though it was just to satisfy himself he had to take those words seriously. Because they _were_… He wanted so much to do so and since Mello had no idea he wanted him to confess just so he could hear his voice he felt that he had to answer him. To reply with the words that would complete the perfect moment. So the moment when Mello leaned in to kiss him he replied with a faint 'yes' before their lips met for a longing kiss that neither of them wanted to break up. All of this happiness he hated for the fact that it would all end in just a few hours. Why did all of this had to be said when they showed their love for each other the most? He wished time would stop, but the world was cruel and kept going. Hours flew by with just sitting with each other until the sun set. Then the sunset and steadily turned to night. Not much was said and eventually Matt was able to fall asleep in Mello's arms until he was woken up a few hours later. He checked the digital to see that it was three o'clock in the morning.

"It's time to go." He said…

January 26th

Matt was the one to follow Mello on the road. He _was _the one who was keeping up with all this Kira crap. He felt so nervous now not from the fact of dying, but from actually doing the plan. He was afraid one little thing he did wrong would result in the death of them both. His hands shook on the wheel and once he almost lost control of his car. But if he concentrated on the blond in front of him and all the things he hoped to do if they made it he managed to stay on the road.

"Matt." The gamer flinched and looked down at his open cell phone in the passenger seat. "Matt." He took a breath; he forgot about that.

"Yes?"

"We're here. Be prepared."

"Y-yes…" _Dammit! I didn't want Mello t-! _

"You'll be okay, Matt." Mello replied. Because it was an earpiece he tried to talk as loud as he could considering he was on a noisy road.

"Yes! Don't worry 'bout me." Matt pulled out the flare gun he was given just a few moments ago and held it against his chest. His heart was beating so fast it was almost unbearable. But he had to concentrate for Mello. He wasn't going to mess up now. He pulled out a cigarette and put it in his lips. As they reached the studio he rolled down his window and shot out towards the building a couple of times just as a woman was stepping out of her car. He drove away so quickly he couldn't hear the commotion that had just started there.

…

Mello pulled up and held his position when he saw the two woman who he knew one as Lidner and the other must have been Kiyomi Takada. He heard the SPK women's idiotic order for the important women to stay in the building, "No. We've just been attacked. It's too dangerous for you to stay around or inside the NHN." He extended his hand, "The best thing for the moment is to get away from this place. Please get behind me ma'am!"

The women seemed hesitant for a moment, but they both walked over to the blond. Lidner helped the dazed Takada get onto the vehicle, "It's okay. Please get on the motorbike and escape as fast as you can." She must have been talking to Takada. When the women wrapped her arms around his waist he sped off quickly. Several cars followed after him soon after and as he heard their direction to release Takada he saw his perfect chance to escape through an alley. He felt her tense up behind him and before she would be able to do anything he reached behind him and handcuffed her. The black haired women stared at him tensely, but from the current situation, had to rely on her current safety in the hands of a stranger.

She had no idea where they had to travel in order to get there, but when the motorcycle finally slowed down she took the time to sit up and look to see that they were riding into a delivery truck. Mello parked to the side of the truck and got off first. He offered a hand to help her off the bike, but she refused, getting off by herself. When the blond closed the truck's doors he them and took no time to pull out his gun. _Good… Phase one is a go. _Mello picked up a box and threw it in front of her, "Take off everything you're wearing and put it in that box."

She gasped, "You're… asking me to get naked… right here…?"

"That's right." Mello could only think of what Matt would say. 'Mello you pervert, first it's spying on them, now you want them to strip in front of you? Dirty, dirty.' He sighed. Matt got to him too much, "You've got a tracer that'll alert the bodyguards to your whereabouts, don't you? They're going to come after me if I don't get rid of that. This delivery company has a shipping office close by, so I'll toss the box there." Her hesitance really started to get on his nerves. _Disgusting… Like he'd ever enjoy watching a women like her strip. She really thinks I would. _"Hurry up." _Annoying… _He grabbed the blanket, that was sitting in the corner, and held it towards her, "Don't worry. I'll give you a blanket."

"O-okay." She started taking off her coat and boots and putting them into the box. She threw her purse inside and once she started pulling off her skirt she hesitated. "Um… I-I'll give you my bag, my cell phone and the stuff inside my pockets. I won't be able to contact anybody… S-so can I at least have that blanket around me when I take off my underwear…?"

Mello tossed it over to her, "Fine. Just hurry up!"

…

 Matt had no idea where he could go in his current situation. All he could do was try to escape, but it was pretty hard considering the cars behind him were on his trail. Even when he turned corners the guards were skilled enough to catch up to him after a few short seconds. _Dammit! I can't-! I can't-! _As Matt reached another street he could turn to several more black cars appeared in front of him. "What!?" The red head turned the wheel quickly as he slammed on the breaks. "Damn! The cars got ahead of me! How many bodyguards does Takada have!?"

His car stopped and as he saw the cars surround him he started to panic. _Dammit… _"I'll have to use the smoke screen again." He lifted the gun, but seeing the hopeless situation and the guns pointed at him he gave up…

He groaned quietly, feeling helpless as he resorted to stepping out of his car. He got out slowly, "Come on, since when were the Japanese allowed to carry big guns like that? Listen, I'm connected to Takada's kidnapper. You've probably have a lot to ask me. You aren't going to-," The guns pointed at his direction and he froze. _Oh no… they're going to- _"shoo-" Matt didn't even have a chance to think as hundreds of bullets penetrated his body. Pain was substituted with pain as he fell to the ground. He died before he could even hit the ground…

_I'm sorry… Mello._

_I was unable to keep that promise… I hope you do your best today. _The red head knew that in whatever circumstance he was in he'd be unable to say these words to him that day. So he kept repeating them in his mind that morning.

_Thanks Mello… _

…

Mello finished tapping the box. He had stuffed his leather clothes in there last and was happy that all of it could fit inside. He pulled on his hat, "Okay, good. You're going to have to stay in here for a while. And I don't want to hear a peep got it?" The blond stood up, jumped off the truck and locked it from the outside. He hopped into the driver's seat and drove to the delivery station where he dropped off the box in a sea of millions of other similar ones. As he started off again he took the time to check the naked women in the back before turning on the miniature television in front of him.

His blue irises widened painfully to see a familiar car stopped in the middle of the road. It was damaged on one side pretty badly, gunshots ruining it's exterior. _That's… that's Matt's car… _He listened in closer, hearing the description of the young man that had been "gunned down". It was him. His best friend… opponent… lover… he was gone. He felt his whole world shatter in front of him. _Matt… I never thought you'd be killed… forgive me… _

He wanted to… He wanted _so _much to… No, he couldn't. He couldn't lose his composer in front of a women, let alone the second Kira. He needed to concentrate at least long enough to reach his destination. The boy sped up and before he knew it he was on the highway to Nagano. Mello looked back again before looking to his left. He saw it. He drove off the road, riding on bumping pavement before driving inside a church. He remembered this church before. He visited it once and grew a huge attachment to it. There was a fire exactly three years ago leaving the place abandoned. He knew no one would ever look for them there. That meant that all he had to do was-

Mello's breath caught. His heart hit him hard against his chest. He felt his heart bumping harshly, faster so it could keep up with the lose, but was unable to. Mello was dying and he had no idea how he could be so careless. The blond coughed, trying to breath, but could only get rid of the air already in his lungs. So he gave in, falling against the steering wheel when he could no longer see. It was so painful to die. Dieing like this he felt like a criminal being punished for his wrong doings. Was he? But then he remembered Matt and how he might be waiting for him somewhere in the afterlife. That allowed him to die peacefully. He's done all he could. It was time to go home…

_I'm coming Matt. _

…

January 31st, 3 days after the Kira case was solved, Near and Rester traveled to the outskirts of town. A river flowed slowly there and was the ultimate place to rest. Of course it was even quieter because of the cold weather so there was a lack of people. The older man kept the young boy to himself, but still kept close to him from behind. The albino was fixing up a drift boat he had made just a couple of hours ago. It was a surprised to Rester that Near wanted to go out. It came out so suddenly, but being as trustworthy he was he drove him there.

"Rester?"

"Hm? Yes, what is it?"

Near opened his mouth as if he were about to speak, but sighed and looked down to the filthy water, "Heh… nothing." The younger reached into his pocket and pulled out the Mello finger puppet. It's face looked nothing like the handsome one he had imagined and it was a shame. Although he really believed he did a good enough job to call him the second Mello. "Mello's such an idiot isn't he?" Rester had no idea how to respond to this. Didn't said boy create the situation in order to help them when? Did that make him an idiot? But apparently Near wasn't expecting an answer from him and was debating amongst himself. "Stupid… always trying to…" He sighed in defeat and glued the puppet neatly onto the raft. Near reached into his other pocket and took out a second puppet and Rester almost had to ask who it was. He never seen that one before, but then he remembered the immature kid that came with Mello into the headquarters just a few months ago. Near had just made that puppet last night. Was that why he stayed up so late? "And Matt… He was an idiot for loving him so much."

The older man's eyes widened. Love? He was in love with him? A boy? Despite his harsh words Near smiled lightly as he placed the raft into the water, but not letting it go. _Why did you have to go and throw your lives away…? _The albino finally let the raft go, watching it fade into the distance of the glistening, dirty water, "But I thank you both."

Near stood up and stared at the water bitterly before starting off. _Goodbye Mello… You may have been the first boy I've ever taken interest in… _

End

**Ohmag this was so painful to write!! T-T sorry I couldn't write their deaths better… especially Matt's. His was too short to me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. **

**Question: extra chapter? Should I write it? **


	15. ALTERNATE ENDING: SEE WHAT HAPPENS

**A/N: **Final chapter (kinda). I'm going to try to make it long for you guys. Hehe, sorry. Hm… not much of an author's note today…

**Pretty Important: Okay so the first… 5 pages are the same as the Normal Ending chapter so if you guys have already read the Normal Ending look for the box I'm going to provide so you guys won't have to read my horrible fillers again. **

I would have done two separate fillers, but I really liked the *spoiler* so I kept it. Just in case you guys read one but not the other I wanted you guys to see what I wrote before the event that caused their deaths. 'Kay? 'Kay.

Alternate Ending:

What'll-!?

Things had been pretty awkward between the two since they learned of their final days. There wasn't much they could do together and because of their lack of intelligence they were too busy sulking to actually have fun together. It seemed like work all over again by the way they were preparing. Matt wasn't at all surprised that Mello hadn't talked to Near at all about his plan. He even told him that he didn't even know about it.

"But… are you sure that's ok?" Matt asked, yawning afterwards.

"He doesn't need to know."

The gamer smiled, "Like a surprise present."

"I-it's not like that!!" Mello snapped, a hint of pink on his cheeks. Matt tried to laugh again, but replaced it with a yawn. The blond took notice, "Matt. Maybe you should rest. You've been yawning a lot lately…"

The boy shook his head. He put his goggles over his eyes so that the dark circles under his eyes were less noticeable. "No way. Ever since I learned about this I've been unable to sleep. I don't want to sleep yet… Not if I may sleep eternally in a few days."

Mello stared at him apolitically, "Matt if you don't wan-"

"No, I'm alright. I want to help you all I can. I've gotten this far, right? I can't stop now!"

"M-Matt…"

"So… What's next?" He wanted to change the subject. He wanted all this to be over with as soon as possible. He masked his true feelings with the most believable smile, but his straining eyebrows gave him away. As to not upset him though, Mello went on with the plan pretending he didn't notice.

…

January 26th

Matt woke up suddenly and he noticed that it was morning. He tried so hard to sleep that night, but nightmares always cut his sleep short. Something felt weird that morning though. As he rubbed his eyes he smelt the familiar scent of bacon and eggs again. _That's weird… _It had to be his mind playing tricks on him again. No way would he have normal breakfast like before. But when he traveled to the kitchen and noticed a plate full of what he thought was imaginary he blinked.

The gamer sat down and stared down at the steaming food. _Is it real? _He picked up a metal fork and poked at it. "I-it is…!" And it was on a plate!! Was it store bought?

The sound of a toilet flushing and footsteps approaching made the red head tense. A few seconds later Mello popped into the kitchen. "What are you whining about? I heard you all the way from the bathroom."

"Mello! There's food! On my plate!"

"That's 'cause I put it there."

"Did you go out and buy it again?"

"Well I bought the ingredients, but…" Mello picked up a food covered pan and spatula, "actually _I _made it."

"You?" Matt started laughing hysterically. _Mello? Cooking? No way in hell!!_ He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at the glaring blond, "M-Mello I'm so-rry! Ha, I was j-ust surprised!"

"Tsk, whatever." Mello turned his back and started running the water in the sink. Matt looked over and saw the filthy mess the counters had become and stopped laughing. The younger looked back at his food and saw how perfect they looked. He picked up his fork again and dug into his eggs. Before they reached his lips Mello added-," Sorry if it isn't good. It's my first time cooking s-so…"

Matt stared back at the blond who had his back turned towards him. He decided that it might be best to eat small portions just in case he was incapable of carrying out the plan Mello had for him. The boy prayed before taking a bite of the eggs only to freeze when they touched his tongue. _Dammit these eggs are-! _But he forced himself to eat at least the food that was in his mouth. He forced himself to swallow and forced himself to breathe when it was finally over. "Haha, Mello that was horrible!" _Please. Never do this again._

Mello turned towards him, his lips puckered, "Thanks for telling me…"

"But thank you. Your first time cooking and you did it just for me… that makes me feel awesome." The red head picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite out of it.

"M-Matt. If it's bad then don't keep eating it!"

"If it's made by Mello… Anyway, the bacon's not that bad. Aaaand, the applesauce is the best thing that's on this plate."

"Actually I bought… the applesauce…"

He laughed, "Then that's why!"

"Haha, you think you're so damn funny." But they both shared a laugh despite this and breakfast ended quickly without a thought of what was to come.

…

The rest of the day went by slowly. It didn't help that the two lost interest in watching television or that Matt couldn't concentrate on playing games, either. Though Mello did go over the plan again at Matt's request. The outside went by as if everything was the same. It seemed so horrible it almost made Matt sick. _Why the hell can't we be happy like that? Seeing the idiots who take life for granted. The whores on the streets or those gay ass kids who think they'll become cool just 'cause they're in a gang. Idiots!! _He was losing it. Just the thought of losing his life made him want to hate the world. But of course in truth he always felt that way. He had to be prepared to die. He was supposed to prepare for this a while ago. Back when he went with Mello to be apart of his mafia group. He was being an idiot he knew, but he couldn't help, but envy the civilians that walked below him. Ever since he learned why he lived at Wammy's in the first place he knew he wasn't going to live a normal life. Being smarter than most people earned you just as much crap as respect.

"Matt?" Said boy looked away from the window and towards his lover who was shrugging on a leather jacket that was hiding a deliveryman's uniform. "Are you scared?"

He laughed synthetically, "What kind of question is that?" _Yes. Yes he was scared. _

"I'm sorry."

He sighed, "I wish you'd stop saying that. You only make me feel… worse." Mello sighed also as he walked over to him. He extended his hand which Matt took without hesitation while he leaned forward. "Mello? Are you… scared?"

"Scared of losing you? Yes."

The gamer shook his head, "No. _Scared_."

"I'm not really sure Matt… To tell you the truth I'm just as scared of living as I am of dying." He stared at him seriously, his blue eyes averting occasionally, "I've done everything I've wanted to. I don't care anymore whether I die or not. If I do happen to live I'd probably be sent to jail for all I've done…"

"No. Don't you _dare _think of dying you idiot!"

The older laughed, "Well maybe there _is _one more thing I need to accomplish before I leave this world."

"And what is that?"

"I never did get a chance to marry you, or even propose."

Matt felt his face grow hot. He remembered that time when he came up with the thought of marrying him. Back then he knew it was impossible and of course he thought it was impossible now. "You… you still want to?"

Mello raised an eyebrow, but smiled, "Of course. You're still the most important person in the world to me." Hearing all these things. All these confessions coming from Mello made Matt so embarrassed he practically looked like a cute girl. _Fucking_ was one thing he'd gotten used to, but talking about _marriage _was another thing all together. "Hn? What's wrong?"

"Oi! Nothing! Just hearing you say such things to me… It's kind of… embarrassing." That it. The hot air in his head rose to it's filling point before bursting out of his ears.

The blond stared dumbfounded for a moment before chuckling lightly, "You're so cute." Mello ran a hand through Matt's red hair, "If you don't want me to I won't. I'm not really the type to say 'will you marry me' anyway."

Mello's smile was reassuring and for some reason hearing him say his supposed proposal turned the gamer on. He felt too embarrassed to say it though, "Will you… uh… say that… again?" _Just one more time… It sounded so __**HAWT**__!! _

"Say… what?"

He didn't want to say the whole thing himself so he came out with it, "Propose to me. Just one more time." He pleaded.

"Oh…" Mello stared at Matt's serious, longing features that he couldn't help, but smile. This was the lamest thing he's ever done in his life, but he was happy to do it. "Matt…" The blond put a hand to the other's crimson cheek, "will you marry me?"

Even though it was just to satisfy himself he had to take those words seriously. Because they _were_… He wanted so much to do so and since Mello had no idea he wanted him to confess just so he could hear his voice he felt that he had to answer him. To reply with the words that would complete the perfect moment. So the moment when Mello leaned in to kiss him he replied with a faint 'yes' before their lips met for a longing kiss that neither of them wanted to break up. All of this happiness he hated for the fact that it would all end in just a few hours. Why did all of this had to be said when they showed their love for each other the most? He wished time would stop, but the world was cruel and kept going. Hours flew by with just sitting with each other until the sun set. Then the sunset and steadily turned to night. Not much was said and eventually Matt was able to fall asleep in Mello's arms until he was woken up a few hours later. He checked the digital to see that it was three o'clock in the morning.

"It's time to go." He said…

January 26th

Matt was the one to follow Mello on the road. He _was _the one who was keeping up with all this Kira crap. He felt so nervous now not from the fact of dying, but from actually doing the plan. He was afraid one little thing he did wrong would result in the death of them both. His hands shook on the wheel and once he almost lost control of his car. But if he concentrated on the blond in front of him and all the things he hoped to do if they made it he managed to stay on the road.

"Matt." The gamer flinched and looked down at his open cell phone in the passenger seat. "Matt." He took a breath; he forgot about that.

"Yes?"

"We're here. Be prepared."

"Y-yes…" _Dammit! I didn't want Mello t-! _

"You'll be okay, Matt." Mello replied. Because it was an earpiece he tried to talk as loud as he could considering he was on a noisy road.

"Yes! Don't worry 'bout me." Matt pulled out the flare gun he was given just a few moments ago and held it against his chest. His heart was beating so fast it was almost unbearable. But he had to concentrate for Mello. He wasn't going to mess up now. He pulled out a cigarette and put it in his lips. As they reached the studio he rolled down his window and shot out towards the building a couple of times just as a woman was stepping out of her car. He drove away so quickly he couldn't hear the commotion that had just started there.

…

Mello pulled up and held his position when he saw the two woman who he knew one as Lidner and the other must have been Kiyomi Takada. He heard the SPK women's idiotic order for the important women to stay in the building, "No. We've just been attacked. It's too dangerous for you to stay around or inside the NHN." He extended his hand, "The best thing for the moment is to get away from this place. Please get behind me ma'am!"

The women seemed hesitant for a moment, but they both walked over to the blond. Lidner helped the dazed Takada get onto the vehicle, "It's okay. Please get on the motorbike and escape as fast as you can." She must have been talking to Takada. When the women wrapped her arms around his waist he sped off quickly. Several cars followed after him soon after and as he heard their direction to release Takada he saw his perfect chance to escape through an alley. He felt her tense up behind him and before she would be able to do anything he reached behind him and handcuffed her. The black haired women stared at him tensely, but from the current situation, had to rely on her current safety in the hands of a stranger.

She had no idea where they had to travel in order to get there, but when the motorcycle finally slowed down she took the time to sit up and look to see that they were riding into a delivery truck. Mello parked to the side of the truck and got off first. He offered a hand to help her off the bike, but she refused, getting off by herself. When the blond closed the truck's doors he them and took no time to pull out his gun. _Good… Phase one is a go. _Mello picked up a box and threw it in front of her, "Take off everything you're wearing and put it in that box."

She gasped, "You're… asking me to get naked… right here…?"

"That's right." Mello could only think of what Matt would say. 'Mello you pervert, first it's spying on them, now you want them to strip in front of you? Dirty, dirty.' He sighed. Matt got to him too much, "You've got a tracer that'll alert the bodyguards to your whereabouts, don't you? They're going to come after me if I don't get rid of that. This delivery company has a shipping office close by, so I'll toss the box there." Her hesitance really started to get on his nerves. _Disgusting… Like he'd ever enjoy watching a women like her strip. She really thinks I would. _"Hurry up." _Annoying… _He grabbed the blanket, that was sitting in the corner, and held it towards her, "Don't worry. I'll give you a blanket."

"O-okay." She started taking off her coat and boots and putting them into the box. She threw her purse inside and once she started pulling off her skirt she hesitated. "Um… I-I'll give you my bag, my cell phone and the stuff inside my pockets. I won't be able to contact anybody… S-so can I at least have that blanket around me when I take off my underwear…?"

Mello tossed it over to her, "Fine. Just hurry up!"

…

 Matt grunted loudly as he turned another corner with a harsh turn. _Dammit! These guys aren't giving up! _He thought about this so many times. If he could just park in an alley somewhere and run away. But Mello needed as much time as he could to get that women out of the city. The cigarette placed on his lips trembled lightly, threatening to fall out of his mouth. He kept hearing the bodyguard's voice from behind him, cursing at him through an intercom. He laughed. This was really going to be it. His world was going to disappear in the blink of an eye. But he promised. Promised Mello he'd try his best to live so he couldn't give up now.

Another corner was turned and before he knew it he accidentally drove into an alley. Before he could reverse three more cars blocked his path. The gamer stared helplessly at his situation. _Oh no… _Matt stepped out of his car as well as the man that stepped out of a car. It was hard because of the lack of light, but he recognized the man's voice and ageing hair. "Wait a minute… You're-!"

"No time to talk." The man replied, pointing a gun at the younger boy. Matt flinched back, ready to slip back in his car and hide, but seeing a smaller figure step out of his car slowly he froze. It wasn't hard to tell who it was, his white hair and clothes gave him away, but he almost made a mistake of thinking he was an angel. "Ne-!"

"You're still as troublesome as ever. This simply will not do."

…

Matt's car swerved out of control and made a rough stop in front of the blockade of cars. It was a hopeless situation the boy saw show he stepped out slowly, trying to reason with the men in black. But his ignorance got him killed by the hundreds of bullets lodged into his body…

…

Mello finished tapping the box. He had stuffed his leather clothes in there last and was happy that all of it could fit inside. He pulled on his hat, "Okay, good. You're going to have to stay in here for a while. And I don't want to hear a peep got it?" The blond stood up, jumped off the truck and locked it from the outside. He hopped into the driver's seat and drove to the delivery station where he dropped off the box in a sea of millions of other similar ones. As he started off again he took the time to check the naked women in the back before turning on the miniature television in front of him.

His blue irises widened painfully to see a familiar car stopped in the middle of the road. It was damaged on one side pretty badly, gunshots ruining it's exterior. _That's… that's Matt's car… _He listened in closer, hearing the description of the young man that had been "gunned down". It was him. His best friend… opponent… lover… he was gone. He felt his whole world shatter in front of him. _Matt… I never thought you'd be killed… forgive me… _

He wanted to… He wanted _so _much to… No, he couldn't. He couldn't lose his composer in front of a women, let alone the second Kira. He needed to concentrate at least long enough to reach his destination. The boy sped up and before he knew it he was on the highway to Nagano. Mello looked back again before looking to his left. He saw it. He drove off the road, riding on bumping pavement before driving inside a church. He remembered this church before. He visited it once and grew a huge attachment to it. There was a fire exactly three years ago leaving the place abandoned. He knew no one would ever look for them there. That meant that all he had to do was-

"Huh?" Something felt strange. Something seemed weird, like he turned into a different person. He shook off the feeling and parked inside the hole in the building, eyeing the women before stepping out of the truck. He noticed the surprised, dazed face she gave him before he stepped out. _What was that all about? _It could have been the fact that she was being kidnapped of course. _But she didn't look that way earlier… _He shrugged it off and walked off.

…

Takada stared across to the empty driver's seat. _How could this be? How could he still be alive!? _She looked down at her death note piece. She was sure she spelt it right. She spent plenty of nights memorizing this name just in case this moment would come. What happened!? Tears formed in her eyes. _Light… I want to see Light! _The raven haired girl clutched her blanket tightly as she crawled over to the window. She peeked inside and saw that Mello had left his cell phone carelessly on the stand by the television. _L-Light! _She looked around and saw a battery in a dark corner of the truck. She picked it up and threw it through the window. From the loud crash and glass shattering all over the floor she was surprised the blond didn't come back to threaten her. But he didn't and she took the chance, reaching through the window for the phone so far out of her reach. Her hands and feet turned bloody from the scrapes she received from the glass. _Please! Please let me get this phone! _Finally she was able to grab it and while she pulled back she cut herself several more times. She cried, dialing her 'lover's' number with shaking fingers.

She sighed in relief when he answered, "Light… it's me." She answered everything he ask her, revealing her name, birthday, and occupation which wasn't really a secret anyway.

"Takada calm down. Do you remember what you're supposed to do in a time like this?"

_I can't lie to Light. But if I told him I didn't he won't… _"Yes…" The women gripped the paper tighter, blood staining the pages, "Just like you told me… I-I succeeded…"

…

Mello stared up at the cross. He allowed himself to look defeated now that no one was around to see. He felt lonely at that very moment. Why was Matt gone? Why would God allow such a thing to happen? The world was cruel and he knew this from the beginning. The blond prayed for the red head several times, hoping for his happiness wherever he happened to end up.

_Real men don't cry… _

Mello wasn't crying, he just felt extreme, bitter hatred at the _monster _who created this situation.

_Kira… _He hated him. Wanted to kill his ass so damn-! The boy sighed, he was tired. All he wanted was for this to end. _Near had better solve this soon! _Mello put his hands in his pockets only to pull them right back out. "W-what the hell!?" _Where's my cell phone!? _He left it in the truck!? "Shit!" The boy ran back quickly and opened the driver side door. He looked inside and noticed the shattered glass and missing phone. _That bitch… _He jumped inside and looked in the back to see the women standing, his back facing him. He scowled, running around the truck to open the back. Once he opened it he knew something was wrong. _Why was this women acting so weird? _"Hey. You're going to pay for…" Mello gasped when he saw the matches in the women's hand. He remembered this pack being in the glove compartment in the front. How in the world could this girl… Before his thoughts could process further Takada started towards the opening. She lit one and it's flame flickered to life brightly "Hey!" Mello grabbed her wrist quickly, holding her back, "What's wrong with you!? Sit back down now!"

Takada looked back at him with an angered expression. She was way different than she was before. He noticed her eyes and how there was no will in them. As if she were in a trance… Suddenly the women stopped. She shrieked, snatching back on of her hands and putting it on her chest. Mello let go of her other, watching in horror as the women died in front of him. "Hey! Hey you can't die on… me…" The blond had no will to check to see if she was dead or alive. He already knew the answer. _It was Kira… Kira disposed of her… _

Mello smelt something then. As if something was… burning. He looked behind him to see a piece of paper on fire and a separate flame engulfing the leather seats in the front. "Ah-!" The blond quickly grabbed his motorcycle and rolled it out of the truck. As soon as he exited the truck exploded, bigger flames rising to the sky. The boy stared as another part of his childhood disappeared from this world. Seeing the flames engulf the church wasn't the least bit beautiful and soon he refused to watch the scene any longer and rode off further into Nagano. He knew that if he went the opposite way they'd suspect him and try to apprehend him. So he drove off to an unknown part of the country…

…

Two days later Mello had the idea to call Near. Maybe hearing the albino yell at him would liven things up a bit considering he's been in a shitty mood since January 26th. Surprisingly though Near did not yell at him (he wasn't the time to yell anyway) though he did send a few insults his way. Another thing he didn't expect was for the boy to thank him.

"You want to know why?"

Mello thought for a second before sighing, "Why not."

"You added an important and final piece to the puzzle. If it wasn't for you… we wouldn't have gotten such a sure way of winning." Near chuckled, "So… you helped me." Mello felt like scowling from the fact that he helped his rival win all the glory, but he didn't feel like it. "Are you mad?"

"Um…" Mello looked up at the bar attendant apolitically. He needed to wrap things up, "No. Actually I'm not. I want you to hurry up and catch this guy you hear me?"

"Fine."

"So goo-"

"Before you go,"

"Hm?"

"where are you right now?"

Mello's eyebrow raised, "Why should I tell you that?"

"Okay. Okay. Can you meet me, tomorrow?"

"Meet you?"

"Please, just answer yes or no." The younger sounded impatient.

The boy ran a hand through his blond hair, "Fine."

"Listen carefully. There is a funeral home by the Aika Hotel called Amaia. It's just to dis-"

"I'm not going."

Near was silent for a moment, "He'll be quite upset."

"What the hell do you know!? You hated him! You don't even give a **damn **about him!" Mello snapped, slamming his fist on the high table.

"Mello, calm yourself. When did I **ever **say I hated him? You're being childish."

"Shut up…"

The younger sighed, "Please. Just come tomorrow. Matt deserves your respects. He'd want you to be there." The older felt hurt all over again. Damn him for completely hurting his weak spot. He felt sick all over again. He should go. It was his fault in the first place. Putting him in such a situation he should sacrifice a couple of hours for him. Even if it meant… "Mello?"

"Okay… I'll go."

"Good."

"See you tomorrow."

…

_He's late… _The impatient young boy scowled as he tapped his foot against the ground, sporting a cigarette, sunglasses, bright, blond hair and a dark suit. He looked like a real mafia member. All the other attendants and guests stared at his frightening features. Normally a worker would go up to someone who was smoking (no smoking aloud), but considering the thing wasn't lit they had to stay away. _Where the hell is he? _Mello was paranoid though. He in fact came too early and now wanted his visit to end as soon as possible. He knew he was stupid; he didn't even want to be here in the first place, but…

Mello stared helplessly at the glossy, white coffin that sat just a few feet away right at the end of the isle. It looked beautiful surrounded by flowers and presents, crosses and bows. Too bad Matt wasn't in one of those…

"Mello? Since when did you smoke?" He heard a chuckle from behind him, but it didn't come from Near. It sounded so familiar, the longing voice he's wanted to hear for the past three days…

Said boy turned around quickly to see none other than-," M-Matt…?" This was unbelievable. I-Impossible! This must be an illusion! A joke played by the cruel world. But sure enough it was the same red head who was walking down the middle of the alleyway. He no longer had his goggles and jacket, but he still wore his trademarked striped shirt and jeans. He took the cancer stick from his mouth, "I-I don't I just…"

Matt smiled warmly, "What? So no hug?"

"H-how!? B-but your car-!?"

He shook his head, "It wasn't me."

"How-!?"

"Turns out Near had a soft spot for me and trapped me in a nearby alley. That other dude was some criminal he 'promised' to release by giving him my car." _They gave him my clothes and everything… _He shook his head, a smile still showing on his features.

"Near?"

"'Cause of my foolishness' he said." The gamer shrugged lightly.

Mello felt like crying and sure enough a few tears appeared, but he refused to let them spill over. He pulled off his sunglasses, wiping an eye with a palm, "You have **no **idea… how happy that makes me right now." He laughed tiredly.

Mello walked forward, lifting a hand to cup the boy's cheek which eventually ran back behind his neck. "Oh really." Matt took his hand, squeezing it tighter as he moved his face closer until the coolness in the air became blurred. The blond's lips quivered before their lips met making them both shutter and right then they knew that they'd stay together.

_Forever… _

"Hey Mello, by the way…" Matt smirked, "What did Near turn your name into?"

Mello blushed, "Uh, um… nothing!"

**Dammit, another saga.**

OMG END

**Well there ya go. The ending I've been working so damn hard on for months. Hope you liked it. I'm sooooooo sorry the way Matt lived was lame. I had no idea how to do his because he didn't die by the death note! Forgive me. Um… anyway, just in case you guys don't get this, here's a recap: **

**Okay I looked countless times about if there was a rule such as this and there wasn't. So the reason Mello didn't die was because his name was changed. The reason Matt didn't die was because Near saved his ass. Takada died the way she did because she was unable to carry out what was written in the death note and died of a heart attack. (She did put the place on fire, but while she was doing it Mello stopped her which prevented her from finishing)… Is that it? Hm… I think that's all the question I could think of. **

**Anyway. Extra chapter? Should I? **

**Hope you enjoyed. Review please. (wow, haven't said that in a while. **


	16. EXTRA CHAPTER UP! PLZ READ!

HEY GUYS! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT EXTRA CHAPTER I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT IS **UP**!! IT'S MY LASTEST STORY CALLED: **"M-MARRIAGE!!"** *GASP* WONDER WHAT IT'S ABOUT! I KID, THANK **YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT** AND I HOPE YOU FIND TIME TO READ IT!! ENJOY!

-KENZI


End file.
